La nueva historia de InuYasha
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha y kagome tienen que tener un hijo por... después resulta que Sesshomaru quiere a... Luego el grupo de Onigumo regresa a vengar la muerte de este formando un nuevo peligro para nuestra hermosa pareja
1. El futuro

Capitulo 1: El futuro

Después de haber estado ausente por 3 años, yo vivó al lado de Inuyasha tranquilamente. Ambos somos muy felices y vivimos en calma. Hoy hacia un día radiante por lo que se me ocurrió pasar un momento a solas con él, así que partí en su búsqueda. Encontrándolo en compañía del monje Miroku y sus hijas.

— ¡Inuyasha! — llamé con premura.

— Kagome ¿Qué pasa? — su voz sonó un tanto preocupada.

—Vamos a caminar por el bosque, quiero platicar contigo— Sujeté su mano derecha entrelazándola con la mía.

— Claro, ya regreso Miroku.- advirtió Inuyasha antes de partir.

— No demores.

Nos alejamos a paso acompasado hasta que ya no pudimos ver a Miroku.

— ¿Inuyasha me quieres? — Lo miré de reojo un tanto nerviosa por la pregunta tan poco convencional que le hice.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿P...porque preguntas eso? — Él desvió la mirada a otro lado intentando ocultar su nerviosismo que no me paso desapercibido.

— Es que casi no pasas tiempo conmigo. — Me quejé.

— Has estado ocupada con Kaede últimamente. — Reprochó al instante.

— ¿Es solo por eso? — Inquirí descompuesta. Mi postura cambio a una más seria, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a la vez que mis manos se posaban en mi cintura.

— ¿Por qué más seria? ¡TONTA! — Contestó frustrado. Inuyasha dio un enorme suspiro, luego tomó una de mis manos y me haló contra su pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos. A lo que correspondí al instante.

— Gracias.- Después de unos instantes de silencio, me separé ligeramente de él, jugueteando ahora con un mechón de mi cabello de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Inquirí.

— Si. — Respondió Inuyasha.

— ¿Tu quisieras formar una familia conmigo? — Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Inuyasha se sonrojo por la extraña pregunta que le hice. Tardo unos segundos, meditando antes de contestar. Me quedé mirándolo conmocionada, sintiendo como los nervios me invadían hasta el punto que no pude soportar más su silencio, pero justo en ese momento interrumpió.

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Kagome?! — Respondió totalmente alterado.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Tú no me quieres! — Dije enojada al punto de desear llorar. Oculté el rostro entre mis manos, cubriendo que no notara los deseos que tenia de llorar. Las lagrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en mis ojos evitando soltarlas, entonces sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla que me desconcertó por completo. Inuyasha me había besado ligeramente para calmarme.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Kagome ¿Por qué estas actuando así? - Preguntó con preocupación.

— Es que yo t...te...te amo. — Le solté avergonzada. La calidez en mis mejillas no tardo en aparecer, estaba segura que mi rostro podía competir con un tomate maduro. Él me miró ligeramente sorprendido y extrañado ante mi confesión. Realizó una expresión extraña con el rostro y a continuación volvió a abrazarme, recostando su rostro delicadamente sobre mi cabeza.

— Eso ya lo se... tu eres la persona más importante de mi vida. — confesó con sinceridad mientras cepillaba con delicadeza mi cabellera con sus dedos.

— Kagome…tengo miedo.- admitió.

— ¿Pero de que tienes miedo?

— El solo pensar que nuestros hijos podrían sufrir lo que yo viví… no sé que me pasaría.- su voz sonó triste, completamente dolida. Si no estuviese apoyado en mi hubiera encontrado en su mirar seguramente mucho dolor y pena. Me separé ligeramente de él tan solo unos centímetros y lo miré con amor. Posé mi mano en su mejilla e instantáneamente el la envolvió con la suya sin dejar de mirarme.

— Estaremos juntos, no permitiremos que eso llegué a suceder. Lo prometo. Él me miró profundamente, analizando cada detalle de mi rostro. Sentí como su respiración estaba cada vez más cerca de la mía y fue entonces cuando aquel intimo contacto se hizo presente. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso suave, dulce y llenó de amor, sabiendo con ello que mientras estuviésemos juntos todo estaría bien… Horas más tarde regresamos a la aldea donde la anciana Kaede nos esperaba en su cabaña. Su mirada transmitía seriedad y preocupación, al igual que su semblante. Kagome se puso un tanto nerviosa ante la actitud de la anciana.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? Anciana Kaede.- inquirí preocupada.

— Voy a morir pronto.- confesó sin reparo.

— ¿Qué dice anciana? Usted es más fuerte que nosotros, déjese de tonterías.- respondió Inuyasha con arrogancia.

— No interrumpas malagradecido.- reprochó la mujer tosiendo ligeramente mientras se recostaba en el interior de su futón. — Antes de que me vaya de este mundo debo asegurarme que quede un sucesor que me preceda.

— Esa seria yo.- comentó Kagome.

— Si, pero si algo ocurriste no puedo permitir que la aldea quede sin sacerdotisa por eso… deberás tener un hijo.

— ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron unísonos.

— No deben alarmarse, solo aceleraran un poco las cosas.

— ¿A qué se refiere anciana?- indagó Inuyasha no muy convencido.

— A que deberán casarse mañana mismo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿cómo me voy a casar y sin mi familia?- grite escolarizada. La idea de casarme con Inuyasha no me desagradaba en absoluto, pero todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa. Además el casarme sin mi familia no me atraía en lo más mínimo.

— Por eso aquí te casas ahora y mañana en tu época.- Respondió Kaede con tranquilidad.

— ¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Me niego rotundamente a casarme tan rápido!- me quejé cruzándome de brazos. Un par de horas mas tarde y de quejarme junto a Inuyasha sin victoria alguna, nos topamos con nuestros amigos en su casa. Ellos ya habían preparado las cosas para nuestra boda apresurada, puesto que Kaede les había avisado antes que a nosotros.

— ¿Cómo es posible que accediera a esto?- dije con reproché mientras Sango ajustaba los últimos cambios del vestido.

— Te veras bien, no tienes porque preocuparte.- ella me dedicó una sonrisa alegre seguida de un pichando en mi estomago por culpa de un alfiler. — Lo siento.

Mientras tanto en la habitación continua a donde me encontraba podía escuchar los quejidos de Inuyasha y la insistencia del monje Miroku.

— Miroku ¿qué haces? yo nunca me voy a cambiar por esta ropa tan ridícula.- refutaba el joven de ojos dorados.

— Tienes que hacerlo. Es una tradición que el novio vaya vestido de esta manera a la boda.

— Yo no me pondré esto ¡Odio el Negro! — No seas testarudo y ponte esto.- demandó el monje comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— Al menos deja que Kagome diga cómo me veo mejor.- sugirió no muy convencido.

— ¡No! Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de casarse, ahora no rezongues y ponte esto. Ya casi veras a Kagome para comenzar la boda. Una Hora después de los quejidos, alboroto y prisas. Me encontraba caminando hacia el árbol sagrado rodeada de las personas del pueblo. Allí vi a un Inuyasha vestido de negro esperándome, enrojecí ligeramente al verlo tan atractivo. Cuando llegué hasta él me sonrió como casi nunca lo hacía y me miró profundamente.

— Te ves hermosa.- murmuró cerca de mi oreja provocando que mis mejillas enrojecieran aun más.

— Gracias, tu también te ves bien.- confesé regalándome la misma sonrisa llena de amor y cariño que solo podía demostrarle. Justo cuando la boda iba a dar inició un monstruo nos sorprendió irrumpiendo. Lo miré de modo desafiante, con suficiente furia para que no interfiriese en que se suponía era el día más feliz de mi vida.

— ¡No interferirás con mi boda!- advertí enojada. Inmediatamente mis poderes se transportaron a través de mi mirada destruyéndolo por completo. Inuyasha me miró perplejo y un tanto sonrojado ante la muestra de poder que demostré solo para poder a cabo nuestra unión.

Continuara…


	2. El futuro segunda parte

Capítulo 2: El futuro segunda parte

Después de destruir al monstruo coloqué un campo de fuerza alrededor de nosotros para evitar que alguien más interrumpiera aquel día tan especial para mí, de pronto apareció el medio hermano de Inuyasha, creo que tanto yo como Inuyasha nos sorprendimos por su visita.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió mirando fijamente a su medio hermano.

— ¿Es qué no es obvio? — respondió con un poco de molestia.

—No me digas ¿Qué vienes a mi boda? — empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba con una mirada de furia cuando yo le jale del brazo derecho, no quería peleas en este día.

— Calma Inuyasha. -le dirigí una mirada que jamás me había atrevido a hacerle —No quiero problemas.-sonreí, él asintió con la cabeza.

— Si no quieren que este aquí… — se detuvo a observar a todos. —Mejor me voy. -concluyó y empezó a girarse.

— ¡No! Espera, quédate por favor. -solté el brazo de Inuyasha para ir por mi futuro cuñado, al llegar ahí le permití pasar por el campo que había hecho, claro no esperaba que me respondiera de inmediato pero lo hizo.

— Está bien me quedare. -aceptó mirándome fijamente unos segundos antes de pasar a sentarse.

— Continuando con la boda.- dijo Kaede pero ahora yo le impedí continuar.

— Inuyasha yo no me puedo casar a si faltan los padrinos. -Lo miré fijamente esperaba que me respondiera de manera grosera.

—Escógelos rápido ya me quiero quitar esta ropa. -me dio una mirada que jamás había visto llena de ternura y comprensión.

—Sango y Sesshomaru, van a ser nuestros padrinos de boda. -Me decidí sin pensarlo mucho.

Ya que ella es como mi hermana y porque Sesshomaru debía limar las perezas con los humanos, dejar de pelear con Inuyasha y aceptarnos como la familia que somos ahora.

Sango saltó de gusto.

Mientras que Sesshomaru se acercó a mí un momento.

— ¿Que es un padrino de bodas? –preguntó.

Después de que le respondí Sango se sentó a mi lado y Sesshomaru al lado de Inuyasha el cual estaba enojado, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo al lado de su medio hermano.

Continuó la boda...

Al término de esta, Inuyasha salió corriendo a cambiarse de ropa para ir a mi casa a avisar de la boda a mi familia y amigos.

Yo decidí permanecer con la misma vestimenta que traía. Luego de cruzar el pozo y regresamos a la época actual.

Al llegar a casa la primera en bombardearnos con preguntas, fue mi madre.

— ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto?- indagó observándome

— Es mi vestido de bodas, me lo hizo Sango.-contesté antes de continuar mi explicación. —Hemos venido a casarnos aquí rodeada de todas las personas que me vieron crecer.

Paso un largo minuto en el cual no obtenía alguna respuesta de su parte, ante lo que había dicho pero cuando iba a volver a hablar…

— ¡HURRA YA TENGO YERNO!- exclamó emocionada ante el nuevo integrante de la familia.

En ese instante supe que aprobaba a Inuyasha, a pesar de que no era humano del todo y que venía de otra época, eso no le importo ella lo acepto. Eso me puso aún más feliz de lo que ya estaba, luego Souta se nos acercó con una sonrisa.

—Te felicito hermana.-Nos dio un abrazo a cada uno.

Una vez más tome la mano de Inuyasha y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

— ¿Gustan comer algo?-Nos ofreció mamá, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, que irradiaba felicidad.

—No mamá, gracias. Ahora vamos a descansar. –le informé dicho esto, comencé a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro. Inuyasha me miró extrañado.

— ¿Kagome qué haces? No es necesario cerrar la puerta con seguro… -Lo interrumpí con un beso en la boca, él se sonrojo al instante pero después me correspondió.

Luego pensé que sería buena idea tomar un baño con él, ahora ya no teníamos nada que esconder somos una familia. Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la cama y me empecé a preparar para el baño. Me quité la ropa para tomar una bata de baño.

— ¿Q…qué ha…haces? ¿Estás loca?-Cuestionó estaba sonrojado no sé qué se imaginó en ese momento.

Me acerqué lentamente a él sentándome a su lado, vi como desvió la mirada a otro lado, le tome del mentón y lo obligue a mirarme.

—Pues que más tontito nos vamos a ir a bañar para dormir.- dije y lo besé en la mejilla para luego levantarme.

Tomé la bata de baño y me la coloqué.

— ¿No piensas quitarte la ropa para bañarnos?-pregunté algo dudosa.

Segundos después pensé que se enojaría, pero claramente pude notar su nerviosismo. No me miraba sino que observaba a cualquier otro lugar evitándome.

— ¿Q…quieres que me bañe contigo?-me miró nervioso

Asentí como respuesta.

Después de unos momentos me acerque a él y le entregué otra bata de baño para que se la colocara en vez de su haori.

Al acabar de bañarnos me puse mi pijama e Inuyasha se puso de nuevo su ropa. Me dirigí hacía la cama mientras que él se sentó al pie de la ventana a vigilarme, pero veía necesidad de que lo hiciera, pues ya no había peligro.

— ¿Qué haces porque no te acuestas aquí conmigo en la cama?-quise saber.

No me respondió noté que tenía la mirada agachada, aun así permanecí atenta a sus movimientos, cuando me pareció escuchar que se aclaraba la garganta.

_Está nervioso.-_pensé

— ¿Pero si alguien entra y nos ve?-inquirió nervioso.

Sin poder evitarlo deje escapar una risa.

— No seas tonto, ya somos esposos.-recordé.

—Hazme un campo.-pidió y no tardo en entrar a la cama junto a mí.

Entonces mi madre entró con una charola de comida para ambos.

—Perdón creo que los interrumpí. -se disculpó avergonzada por su acción.

— No mamá, nos estábamos acostando para dormir.-mencioné.

— Está bien, que descansen.-expresó antes de salir.

—Kagome… ¿Que habrá pensado tu mamá cuando entró y nos vio en la cama que se puso tan nerviosa? –se preguntó en voz alta con seriedad.

—No sé Inuyasha, pero sea lo que sea ya somos pareja así que no les importa. Olvídate de eso e imagina que estamos solos…-pedí terminando de hablar en un susurró.

En mi mente sonaba bien pero para Inuyasha no.

—Pero Kagome, esto es muy difícil para mí.-su voz sonaba aún más seria.

—No seas exagerado, si quieres nos vamos a una cabaña que hay a unos metros del templo, donde está el pozo en el que jugaba cuando era niña. Ahí hay una cama donde podemos dormir a gusto ¿Qué opinas?-propuse.

—Parece una buena idea, vamos.- dijo más animado.

—Espera, deja agarro unas sábanas y nos vamos.- dije.

— Esta bien, pero date prisa.-insistió.

— Listo ya nos podemos ir.-avise llevando las mantas y almohadas.

Bajamos y mamá no se había ido a dormir todavía. Me preguntó a dónde íbamos y le dije que queríamos ver las estrellas, un rato pues no podíamos dormir; solo sonrió y se subió a su habitación. Salimos lo más rápido hacia la cabaña.

Al entrar todo continuaba exactamente igual, las paredes tenían solamente dibujos hechos por mí, los cuales eran de unas visiones que tenía de niña. En ellas siempre veía a un chico con orejas de perro en la cabeza.

— ¿Ya me conocías?-me preguntó mientras veía unos dibujos los cuales tomo del pequeño escritorio donde solía hacerlos.

—Cuando era pequeña tenía visiones, lo que vez dibujado es lo único que yo veía.-musité

Desde ese momento supe por una extraña razón que lo conocería en algún momento de mi vida, y quien lo diría ahora él era mi esposo; cuando no parecía quererme ahora somos pareja, no puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que pasamos por fin mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, mi amor por fin es correspondido, de pronto Inuyasha me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Creo que el destino quería que nos conociéramos…-aseguró.

Continuara...


	3. El mañana

**ADVERTENCIA: Hay lemon**

* * *

La nueva historia de Inuyasha  
Capítulo 3 el mañana.

A la mañana siguiente el sol me dio en la cara, estábamos en la cabaña Inuyasha me abrazaba a su cálido y bien formado cuerpo. Mire las paredes repletas de dibujos sonreí pues era cierto eso que tanto dibuje era Inuyasha  
Me levante sin hacer mucho movimiento me zafé de su agarre y fui directo a la cocina, era muy temprano mamá había salido a hacer las compras y se llevó con ella al abuelo y a Souta, así que Inu y yo estábamos solos.

Terminé de preparar el desayuno y fui a la cabaña Inuyasha aun no se levantaba, estaba roncando, (espera Inuyasha ¿Roncando? Eso es raro), me acerque a él dejando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita y le di un cálido beso en la mejilla derecha y el sonrío

—Hola dormilón-susurre en su orejita la cual se movió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas levantada?-preguntó pero sin abrir ni un ojo.

—Desde hace un par de horas y me puse a preparar el desayuno para ambos desayunáramos, mi familia salió muy temprano de compras para la comida después de la boda, asi que estamos solos-acaricié sus orejitas y soltó un pequeño gruñido.

— oye Kagome ¿porque miras a si?

— Oye estamos solos la puerta tiene seguro nadie nos molestara... dame un beso- InuYasha se sorprendió y me dio lo que pedía pero ese beso fue más apasionado, todo ese deseo que ambos sentíamos se fue haciendo más y pues Inuyasha se levanto y me puso con la espalda contra la cama empezó a besarme salvajemente, el deseo que tenía en ese momento creció más mi excitación creció aun más.

Cuando menos pensé Inuyasha ya me había sacado la camiseta de mi pijama y estaba besando, más bien succionando uno de mis pezones mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro, me hizo encorvarme y soltar un gemido el sonrío y cambio de pezón y después bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al resorte del pantalón de mi pijama, levanto su rostro para mirarme y yo solo le sonreí lo deseaba tanto como el así que sonreí y asentí de y en con mucha astucia se deshizo de ellos y después subió hasta mi boca y me beso de vuelta y yo muy torpemente me des hice de su hakama quedando solo con sus pantalones rojos de rata de fuego.

Después de unos minutos él sonido de una tela rasgándose me llamo la atención Inuyasha me acababa de romper las bragas me beso y fue bajando dejando un rastro húmedo de besos hasta que llegó a mi parte más intima y olisqueo un poco "discretamente" pero yo pude oírlo y verlo luego de eso sentí más que placer su lengua estaba en mi interior y empecé a arañar su espalda claro que no le hacía nada ya que su piel es más gruesa que la mía, luego le quite su pantalón y valla sorpresa me lleve me había olvidado de que el no utiliza ropa interior y después de eso él levanto su rostro y fue directo hacía mi boca y la capturo en un beso.

—Te gusta-susurro entre el beso.

—Más de lo que te imaginas- fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza pero parecía que yo no estaba hablando, y en eso un dolor me saco de mis pensamientos él me penetro sin ningún aviso, una lagrima se escapo por los ojos.

—K…Kagome t…te lastime p…perdona no…-lo calle con mi dedo índice sobre sus labios y le sonreí.

—No te preocupes etto… es normal solo…muévete.  
Y así comenzó un ligero vaivén al cual le seguí el ritmo, luego la velocidad aumento nuestros cuerpos iban al mismo compas, cada rose, cada gemido hacía incrementar el deseo de ambos hasta que llegamos a la sima ambos tocamos él cielo con las manos, el se vino en mí y yo en él.

Una hora después llego mi familia.

Me metí a bañar después de la gran actividad que tuve con Inu y después lave mi vestido hecho por Sango para que más tarde estuviera limpio para la boda. Podía ver claramente como Inuyasha me observo por horas mientras hablaba con mis amigas, las cuales llegaron una hora más tarde a ayudarme con los preparativos, les explique que Inuyasha era un Hanyou y que venía de 500 años en el pasado, claro que ellas al principio no me creyeron, Inuyasha estaba sentado al lado mío con su típica gorra (la que sale en el anime) les pedí que no gritaran y le quite la gorra de la cabeza y de inmediato se vieron sus orejitas sobre su cabeza las cuales se movieron y las chicas el verlas se quedaron con la boca abierta y después saltaron sobre él y empezaron a querer tocarlas e Inuyasha por más que trato de evitarlo no pudo, se enojo conmigo por eso.

—Oigan ¿podrían dejarme en paz?- valla que estaba molesto.

—Perdón-dijeron las tres en unísono

— Kagome te felicito tienes a un chico muy guapo- dijo Yuka

—y apuesto- agrego Eri

—y tus hijos serán hermosos- finalizo Ayumi

—Gracias Chicas-me sonroje un poco.

Inuyasha sonrío —Yuka serás mi madrina de bodas y Souta el padrino y las otras lanzaran los pétalos de rosas- me sorprendí por lo dicho por Inuyasha.

Una hora después…

—Oye Kagome ¿podemos platicar algo importante? Tengo que decirlo ahora o se me olvidará.

—Claro vamos a la cabaña así tenemos algo de privacidad.

Caminamos hasta la cabaña y entramos, el cerro la puerta con seguro pero antes se aseguro que no hubiera nadie cercas.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que cuando un humano tiene un hijo de algún demonio o Hibrido tienes síntomas muy diferentes a los que los humanos están acostumbrados.

—En serió ¿Cuáles?

—el primero tienes mucha hambre, aunque ya hallas comido unos minutos antes, segundo tienes mareos constantes y casi no te puedes mantener de pie sin ayuda de alguien, tercero el embarazo dura tres meses no nueve, el bebe se desarrolla más rápido que uno humano.

—Eso ¿es todo?-esa informacion es muy importante y me pregunto de donde la saco ¿Myoga?¿Sesshomaru? no se me ocurre alguien más

—Si eso es todo

—Está bien te avisaré cuando pase por alguno de esos síntomas —sonreí— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Mi madre me conto y también me dijo que ella no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que mi padre le dijo porque el olor había cambiado en una semana desde que ya sabes… asi que también estaré alerta— me sonroje al instante no esperaba lo último.

Unos minutos después fui a mi habitación y me puse el vestido que Sango hizo para mí, era realmente hermoso, cuando me estaba peinando la voz de Inuyasha tras la puerta.

—Kagome ¿me tengo que volver a poner esa ropa negra?- me reí por lo bajo y le conteste.

—Pues es tradición utilizarlo, pero puedes llevar tu ropa favorita.

— ¿Cómo me veo mejor con esa cosa negra o con mi traje de rata de fuego?

—Inuyasha que preguntas son esas, con lo que te pongas te vez atractivo.

—Gracias Kagome.

Llego la hora de la boda. Mi familia y mis amigas ya estábamos listos para el inicio, cuando yo desee desde el fondo de mi corazón que todos mis amigos de la época feudal estuvieran ahí y de la nada empezó a temblar y templo donde se encontraba el pozo salió una luz morada de la cual salieron Sango, Miroku con su familia, Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken, Kaede y la vieja pulga Myoga.

Todos se acercaron al verme bajo el árbol sagrado, Sango no sabía lo que pasaba, mis amigas me miraban con las bocas abiertas, yo no podía creer que mi deseo se convirtiera en realidad, después de eso apareció alguien frente de nosotros, era nada más que Midoriko la que creadora de la Shikon no Tama

—Kagome me alegro que seas feliz, he escuchado tu deseo y como muestra de gratitud lo he hecho realidad.

—Muchas gracias Midoriko.

—Muchas gracias a ti- y desapareció.

Continuará…


	4. El gran día

Capítulo 4 El gran día.

Estaba muy sorprendida porque todos mis amigos estaban aquí conmigo e Inuyasha.

Sango se me quedó viendo y camino hacía mi.

—Kagome ¿que pasa? ¿donde estamos?

—La verdad no se Sango pero les doy la bienvenida a mi época.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Humana.-dijo Sesshomaru en un tono frío.

—Calma Sesshomaru, debió haber sido obra del pozo- contesto Inuyasha

—Bueno calma, ahora esta por comenzar mi boda en esa época-me acerque a las orejitas de Inuyasha-Tenemos dos madrinas y dos padrinos ¿Que se cambien de ropa y nos acompañen hoy?- el asintió de manera leve con la cabeza y me sonrío.

—Tenemos dos padrinos y dos madrinas así que preparence la boda comienza en unos minutos-aviso Inuyasha.

—Sango y Sesshomaru también son mis padrinos así que cambiarse.

—¿Me tendré que quitar lo que llevo puesto?

—Si que Inuyasha y mi hermano te acompañen.

—Sango y Rin vengan conmigo-ambas caminaron detrás de mi y subimos hasta mi habitacion.

Ya en mi habitación les dije que se sentaran en la cama y empeze a buscar los vestidos para cada una.

—Rin aqui tienes te pones este y con estas zapatillas- el vestido de Rin era naranja con un moño amarillo con un escote de "v" le llegaba a la rodilla y las zapatillas eran blancas, luego saque una bolsa del mismo color que hacia juego con las zapatillas.

—Sango como eres mi madrina te pondrás este, es perfecto para ti y espero que te quede- El vestido que le preste a Sango era el que yo utilicé el día de mi graduación, era Morado y le llegaba hasta el suelo y tenía un corte a la mitad que deja una pierna descubierta y unas zapatillas negras un poco altas.

Luego las maquille y peine todo iba muy bien Rin estaba emocionada por como lucía, ninguna de ellas conocía el maquillaje y estaban sorprendidas por el cambio que dieron, le puse una flor natural en el cabello para resaltar con peinado y termine con ellas.

Se podía escuchar claramente como discutían los chicos.

—¿porque tengo que hacer esto?-Mi cuñado sí que se escuchaba molesto.

—Porque Kagome te lo pidió eres el padrino.

—Inuyasha más te vale que no me mientas no me quiero ver como payaso, por cierto ¿porque no te has cambiado Inuyasha?-me pregunto ¿qué le contestara?

—Porque Kagome me dejo que darme de esta manera.

—Yo también quiero quedarme con mi ropa usual-se estaba ¿quejan? ¡Que cuñado tan especial!

—Preguntale a mi hermana- ¿porque sota tardó tanto en hablar?

—Claro que le preguntare a esa humana.

—Kagome su nombre es K-A-G-O-M-E podrías empezar a llamarla por su nombre que ahora es miembro de tu familia-eso me hizo recordar aquel día que nos conocimos Inuyasha y yo.

—Como digas hibrido ¿me llevaras con ella? o tendré que ir yo solo.

—Chicas actúen natural como si no hubiéramos escuchado nada- solo asintieron y empezamos a reír.

Alguien llamó a la puerta —Hermana ¿podemos entrar?-era mi hermano

—Claro Souta pasen

Al entrar Rin corrió a abrazar a su protector, Sesshomaru solo se quedo quedo quieto y después la levantó y la pequeña se abrazó a su cuello, fue tan hermoso el ver eso parecía que fuera su hija.

—¿que tal nos vemos? Chicos- el primero en contestar fue Sesshomaru.

—Se ven todas muy bien

—Gracias Sesshomaru ¿que es lo que necesitan?

—Kagome…- Sesshomaru le puso la mano en la boca para que se callara.

—Yo le diré Inuyasha—me volteo a ver—Mujer ¿tengo que ir con otra ropa y tapar mis marcas?

—Bueno si no quieres puedes quedarte así y si preguntan eres un Cosplay igual que Inu.

—Sabía que no era necesario, odio ocultar y aparentar algo que no soy- Aun llevaba a Rin en sus brazos y parecia disfrutarlo.

—No por nada son hermanos-pensé luego el drito de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

—¡Hija! ¡¿ya están listos?!

—¡Ya vamos mamá!- le respondí se me había olvidado que mamá insistió porque contratara una limusina

Bajamos y en la entrada estaba ya esperándonos la limusina, tenía moños blancos a los lados y un ramo de flores natural en el cofre de color blanco.

—kagome ¿no es más fácil si te llevara yo?

—No Inuyasha esta vez iremos todos ahí

—Esta bien Kagome aunque sabes que no me gusta viajar en esas cosas metálicas a las que tú les llamas "carros"

—Vamos Inuyasha no seas así es nuestro día no me hagas mencionar la palabra "ab…"-no me dejo continuar me tapo la boca con toda su mano.

—No lo menciones no quiero quedar enterrado en la tierra ahora.

Y así bajamos todos muy alegres, Sesshomaru en ningún momento bajó a Rin la cual se había quedado dormida.

Miroku esperaba a Sango en la sala junto a sus hijos, las gemelas salieron corriendo hacia su madre y la abrazaron, mientras que el ojiazul la miraba boquiabierto.

—San...Sanguito, que hermosa te vez- pude ver el sonrojo de parte de mi amia ante aquel cumplido por parte de su esposo.

—Gracias su excelencia.

Todos salimos de la casa ya listo para boda, Inuyasha me tomo de la cintura y me robo un beso.

—Estas hermosa Kagome, aun no lo puedo creer.

—¿Que no puedes creer?

—Que tu estes aqui a mi lado, siendo yo un insignificante híbrido, un adefesio, ni humano ni yokai pero… eso a ti no te importo mucho, siempre has estado aquí para apoyarme.

—Inuyasha no quiero que vuelvas a decir que eres un adefesio porque no es así, he híbrido no es tan malo como parece eres especial porque como tu lo dijiste eres parte humano, sabes amar como tal y eres un yokai y cuantas con su fuerza para cuidar de todas las personas a las que quieres.

—Gracias Kagome-me abrazó y me besó antes de ir detrás de los otros.

Continuará…


	5. La boda

La nueva historia de Inuyasha

Capítulo 5 La boda.

Bajamos las escaleras del templo Higurashi y la limusina estaba aguardando nuestra llegada.

—Mamá ¿vienes con nosotros?

—No, ahí solo irán los novios y sus padrinos—se giró hacia Inuyasha— me cuidas muy bien a mi hija- se despide con un beso en su mejilla y se aleja con una enorme sonrisa

Ya estábamos todos arriba de la limusina, solo quedaba presentar a todos.

—Chicas el es mi cuñado el hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

—No es mi hermano-dijo Inuyasha y yo le dí un merecido codazo en las costillas y creo que le dolió.

—Hola Sesshomaru-dijeron todas al unísono- Sesshomaru solo se quedo quieto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, cosa típica de el.

—Ella es Sango mas que mi mejor amiga mi hermana.

—Hola Sango-saludaron al unísono y Sango les sonrío.

—y la pequeña que esta sentada al lado de Sesshomaru es Rin- todas sonrieron y saludaron.

—Kagome ¿cómo vamos a pasar desapercibidos en tu ciudad?

—¿porque me preguntas eso?

—porque la última vez que vine me dijeron que mi disfraz de Inuyasha estaba idéntico al real, y recuerdas que vimos retratos de nosotros en la ciudad diciendo que éramos los salvadores y que habíamos vencido a Naraku y empezaron a fotografiar como locos-recordé ese día fue muy chistoso.

—No te preocupes mientras todos crean que ustedes son cosplayers todo estará bien- sonreí.

—Está bien si tu dices que no pasara nada te creo- me tomo de la mano y me atrajo más a él.

—Llegamos-el chófer acababa de indicar nuestra llegada a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia

Al iniciar la ceremonia...

—Hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar que hoy Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho formaran una familia, se unirán por medio del sano matrimonio.

—Kagome Higurashi ¿aceptas a Inuyasha como tu legitimo compañero y esposo en las buenas y en las malas?

—Yo Kagome acepto a Inuyasha en las buenas y en las malas.

—y tu Inuyasha Taisho¿aceptas a Kagome como tu legitima compañera y esposa en las buenas y en las malas?

—Yo Inuyasha acepto a Kagome en las buenas y en las malas.

—Los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puede besar a la novia.

Una hora después…

Ya estábamos todos en casa listos para comenzar la fiesta, InuYasha no podía creer que Sesshomaru no estuviera dando problemas, hasta yo lo estaba.

Rin platicaba conmigo acerca del cambio de su "amo" pues dijo que extrañaba a alguien de la cual se había enamorado y ella era Kagura y me puse a pensar en que era cierto el no había hecho nada, ni un intento por discutir con Inuyasha ni cuando en la limusina que eran hermanos el no me corrigió, le preguntaré más tarde si puedo ayudarlo con su pesar—Rin te prometo que haré algo.

Ya era hora del vals y todos esperaban impacientes mi mamá se encargó de escoger la pieza musical que bailaríamos caminamos y nos pusimos al centro de la pista.

—Kagome no se bailar-me dijo en un susurro y con un tono de vergüenza.

—No importa tu solo sígueme-puse sus manos sobre mis caderas y yo enrosque mis brazos a su cuello y la música empezó a sonar.

Hoy al darte un beso

vi como pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que son traviesa

y que me gusta coquetear

—Te amo Kagome, te amo más que a mi propia vida y eso nunca cambiará- me beso más no paramos de bailar.

Más la vida me ha enseñado

"no ignores si llega lo que has buscado"

y solo haci se decir que

te amo esa es mi sensación.

—Y yo te amo a ti Inuyasha- le correspondí al beso.

Al saber que te iba a ver

mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo quise ensayar

salí en tu busca a toda prisa

pues no te haría esperar mas la duda en mi mente

Ambos bailábamos mirándonos a los ojos Inuyasha sonreía como nunca, esto era un sueño hecho realidad

al saber que te iba a ver

mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo

quise ensayar

salí en tu busca a toda prisa

pues no te haría esperar

mas la duda mi mente siente

si recibirás lo que hay en mi

tan amorosamente

Esa canción me recuerda muchas de las cosas que vivi con Inuyasha en aquellos años en los que solo eramos compañeros de viaje.

hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste un cara de sorpresa

pensaras que soy traviesa

y me gusta coquetear

En esa parte le robe un beso y justo como dice la canción "pusiste cara de sorpresa" y después tu me robaste uno ami

mas la vida me ha enseñado

no ignores si llega lo que has buscado

y solo así se decir que te amo

esa es mi sensación

La canción finalizó y quedamos pegados de la frente y después se escucharon aplausos por todos lados.

—¡Beso! ¡beso! ¡beso!-comenzaron a gritar todos, Inuyasha me miro y me sonrió y se acercó un poco ca mi rostro.

—Te amo Kagome-sin previo aviso me besó con dulzura y amor, en ese momento se escucharon muchos "ehh" y aplausos de los demás.

Nos fuimos a sentar para descansar un poco y mi madre se nos acercó.

—Hola chicos ¿ya tienen pensado a donde van a ir de luna de miel?

Después de que ellos bailaran la madre de Aome le pregunto-¿Ya tienen pensado a donde se van a ir de luna de miel?

— Luna de miel ¿qué es eso?-se me había olvidado que él no sabe de eso.

—Es a donde vamos los recién casados, es como una especie de vacaciones.

—¿Para qué sirve eso?

—Para pasar tiempo a solas y que nadie moleste a los recién casados.

—En Serio, ¿a donde vamos a ir Kagome?-vaya se emocionó jamás espere eso.

—Aun no lo se

—Bueno tengo una sugerencia… pero… no se si quieras- estaba justo por contestarle, eso sonaba interesante que Inuyasha tenga alguna sugerencia es extraño, cuando abrí la boca para responder...

—Kagome ¡vamos a que partas es pastel y el brindis para que disfruten su noche!-grito Eri

—Espérame Inuyasha en un rato me dices si? ahora vamos tenemos que partir el pastel y dar un brindis para después ir a nuestra Luna de Miel e ir adonde quieras y hacer lo que quieras.

—Está bien Kagome.

—¡Atención!-gritó Ayumi para que todos guardaran silencio.

—El brindis va a comenzar- anunció Sôta

El brindis lo abrimos Inuyasha y yo, cada uno dijo algo diferente.

—Yo brindo por haber conocido a Inuyasha y por haber encontrado a buenos y leales amigos-dije y todos chocamos las copas de champagne

—Yo brindo por ella la cual me enseño a hacer amigos, a llorar, amar, querer y sobre todo ella me ama tal y como soy, Kagome te amo- todos chocaron sus copas y después aplaudieron.

—Yo brindo por la Señora Kagome, que a pesar de la maldición y la reputación que tenía usted me acepto incluso cuando Inuyasha quiso matarme por tocar sus atributos, gracias Kagome!

—¡Un hurra por lo novios!-gritó Sango

—¡Hurra!-respondieron todos.

Después Sesshomaru se nos acercó nos miró sin expresión alguna y después nos abrazo a ambos eso sí que es extraño

—Sesshomaru ¿sucede algo? digo hoy no has actuado como regularmente lo haces con Inuyasha o conmigo, incluso cuando los presente a mis amigas y dije que eran hermanos no dijiste nada-el me miro y solo giró la cabeza un lado y solo dejo salir un "hum" luego me miró a los ojos.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado solo tu y yo?

—Claro- mire a Inuyasha- ya regreso Inuyasha- le mande un beso y seguí a Sesshomaru

— ¿puedo contar contigo y con mi hermano para revivir a Kagura?-me pregunto y yo me extrañé ¿porque quiere traer a una muerta si él se burló mucho de Inuyasha?

—K...Kagura ¿La amaste?

apretó sus manos formando un puño—Kagura yo no pude salvarla ella quería a Rin tanto como yo… yo la ame-dijo al fin lo que mis lindos oídos quieren escuchar.

—Esta bien tendrás mí a pollo y el de Inuyasha también, pero recuerda que ella era una extensión de Naraku y siendo así su alma y esencia desapareció de este mundo cuando Naraku fue destruido.

—Lo sé Kagome… pero aun así en una semana empiezo mi recorrido en busca de el alma de Kagura

—Esta bien estaremos tiempo ahí.

—Asegúrate que no salga nada de tu boca ni de la de la de Inuyasha, eviten que haga algo que no quiero hacer.

—Esta bien.

—tus amigos humanos que les acompañan no pueden saber nada

—Esta bien no diré nada.

Regrese con Inuyasha y la verdad estoy más que feliz esto que paso hoy es lo que soñé por mucho tiempo casi desde que nos conocimos, creo que él también aunque no me lo quiera decir.

—Me alegro que Sesshomaru quiera trabajar con Inuyasha y allá aprendido a cuidar de los humanos, al menos ya no me desprecia- pensé

Continuara...


	6. La luna de miel

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 6 La luna de Miel.**

—Valla regresaste rápido, pero ¿que era lo que quería Sesshomaru contigo?

—espera un poco más y te digo

—Esta bien-creo que se enojo pero ahora se le quita- oye me ibas a sugerir algún lugar para ir de Luna de Miel

— Pues sí recuerda que la luna nueva es mañana y quiero estar en un lugar seguro, te parece si vamos al pueblo donde nací ya no lo habita nadie pero las casas y todo esta en buen estado yo mismo he ido a revisarlas antes de que nos casaramos- buena idea así conozco donde vivió mientras Izayoi estaba con vida.

—Me parece buena idea quiero saber donde viviste- sonreí e Inuyasha se sonrojo

—Kagome ya es hora de que vayan a disfrutar su noche-nos dijo Ayumi

—Ya se Ayumi solo quiero despedirme de todos-tome la mano de Inuyasha y empecé a caminar hacia donde estaban todos, que por cierto se estaban divirtiendo, ella se paró al frente de nosotros y no nos dejó seguir caminando.

—Kagome yo les aviso a todos que ya se marcharon, anden a disfrutar su noche.

—Esta bien Ayumi pero no te pongas así

—¡Chicos nos vemos, volveremos pronto!- grite y nos lanzamos en el pozo y al estar del otro lado el me pidio que subiera a su espalda para así llegar más poroto y así lo hice llegamos en minutos, baje de su espalda y caminé hacia el centro de la pequeña aldea.

—¿Aquí vivías?

—Si pero en el templo que está justo allí—apunto a un templo y espera ¿templo?

—Templo ¿tu madre era de la realiza?

—Si mi madre era la princesa, bueno cuando yo nací ella se convirtió en reina, en pocas palabras son un descendiente de la realeza humana así que soy—hizo una pausa y se puso a pensar—como le llaman los humanos… príncipe

—¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes Inuyasha? pensé que confiabas en mi…-la verdad si que esperaba que me confiara en mi para todo y me dijera de su pasado más de lo que se.

—Porque nadie me cree, aparte para mi antes eras casi una desconocida, la cual me recordaba a Kikyo, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que tu y ella no se parecían mas allá de su físico, hoy me doy cuenta que he cometido un error en no haberte contado antes

— Creo que si me lo hubieras contado hubiera pasado otra cosa... al menos no te hubiera lastimado con tantos…-me tapo la boca y se exaltó

—¡NO! Por favor ya no digas esa palabra-pidió

—Por cierto...-tome el collar en mis manos y me pare de puntitas y se lo quite y después bese su cuello.

—¿Q...qué haces?—un suspiro salió de su boca al volver a besar su cuello—pensé que no me lo quitarías nunca

—La verdad es que si te portas mal te lo pondré... pero ya no quería verte sufrir cada vez que te decía... ¡ABAJO!- Inuyasha reaccionó y al ver que no fue a dar al suelo me beso.

—Gracias Kagome siempre te amare te prometo que no te are sufrir ni enojar, no quiero esa cosa de regreso.

—Oye más te vale que no me hagas enojar o "esa cosa" regresará a tu cuello-amenace y el río y me levanto estilo nupcial y me llevo dentro del templo, que una vez fue ocupado por él y su madre.

—Oye Inuyasha ¿has pensado que nombres quieres para nuestros hijos?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Kagome es que acaso estas…

—No Inuyasha no estoy embarazada aun… solo que si vamos a tener hijos deberíamos pensar en unos nombres.

—y ¿no crees que es muy apresurado?

—pues a mí no sé me parece apresurado es más yo había pensado que si fuese niño se llamará Inu no Taisho como tu padre y si fuera a ser niña Izayoi como tu madre ¿qué te parece?

—Buena idea Kagome… me parece perfecta

—Ahora ¿qué quieres hacer?

—ahora quiero que veas el pueblo y me digas que te parece

—Esta bien vamos- comenzamos a caminar cuando regresamos a la cabaña que ocupamos el se sentó al frente mio.

—Kagome ¿tu sabes la historia del árbol sagrado?

—si la anciana Kaede me ha explicado cómo funciona... ¿porque preguntas?

—Entonces sabes que sólo despertó cuando tú apareciste?

—pues Kaede me dijo que la flecha que uso Kikyo aquel día que te selló fue una flecha sagrada la cual solamente te traería de regreso si aquella persona que la lanzó así lo quisiera, pero ese día yo necesitaba ayuda y tú me hablaste cuando unos instantes atrás parecías muerto entonces comprendí que yo te necesitaba, bueno eso es lo que me dijo Kaede.

—ahora que lo recuerdo lo último que vi fue a Kikyo lanzado esa flecha y lo primero que vi fue a ti y desde entonces me pareciste hermosa-Inuyasha se sonrojo con lo último.

—Bueno dejemos de recordar y vamos a comer algo tengo hambre acaso tu no…-Inuyasha no me dejo terminar de hablar porque capturó mis labios en un romántico beso en la boca.

Unas horas después de comer nos fuimos a descansar, fue un día tan atareado que habíamos tenido.

Fui a ducharme al lago que estaba cercas… (lo que ella no sabía es que Inuyasha estaba ahí) al llegar al lago me desvestí y en ese instante sentí a alguien detrás de mi y me asuste cuando iba a estirar la mano ese alguien que estaba detrás me abrazó y me asuste luego me lamió el ovulo derecho de mi oreja y después susurró mi nombre en ese instante supe de quien se trataba.

—Kagome ¿puedo acompañarte?-Inuyasha quien hubiera pensado que sería tan romántico estando solos y alejados de la civilización.

—Inuyasha… claro que puedes-no le dije dos veces y el se desvistió y me levanto estilo nupcial y entró al agua.

Nos bañamos juntos después regresamos a la cabaña en la pequeña aldea, entramos a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal y me dejó sobre el futón el se sentó a mi lado pero sin dejar de mirarme y de un momento a otro el estaba sobre mis labios y correspondí a su beso, el cual era tan apasionado y cargado de deseo que nos dejamos llevar empezó a quitarme la ropa y yo la de él, ambos soltamos suspiros con los toques que recibíamos uno del otro, luego él capturó mis labios y terminó de desnudarme y lo mismo hice yo, dejando ver su ya erecto miembro el cual tome con mi mano y él soltó un pequeño gruñido y eso hizo que mi excitación creciera aún más, ya no lo aguanto lo quiero sentir dentro de mi y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos el me beso y sin aviso se adentró en mi y al instante sentí un pequeño dolor, claro si entro como fiera en mi, luego comenzó a moverse lento pero con un buen ritmo y después de un tiempo los jadeos y los gritos por parte de ambos surgieron, y eso hacia aumentar el deseo en ambos y con eso Inuyasha comenzó a moverse muy rápido luego pude ver como en sus mejillas aparecían unas manchas moradas y sus ojos se hacían rojos, pero el color dorado no desapareció eso me tranquilizó, él se transformó en demonio y no sabía y justo en ese momento mordió mi cuello y despues de eso no recuerdo nada...

Pasó la semana de luna de miel Sesshomaru nos esperaba al lado del pozo. InuYasha estaba molesto porque el no quería ayudar a Sesshomaru pero le insistí tanto que acepto.

Continuará…


	7. La busqueda de Sesshomaru

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 7 La búsqueda de Sesshomaru**.

Sesshomaru nos esperaba al lado del pozo parado sin expresión alguna en su rostro —vaya si vinieron-creo que se llevo una sorpresa

—¿No creías que si vendríamos? Sesshomaru

—Pues con ustedes no se sabe…

—No creías que vendríamos, creía que yo no iba a aceptar y no te dejaría venir a ti sol- tenía que abrir su bocota espero que no comiencen los problemas.

—pues digamos si, no creía que ustedes vendrían- esto es extraño no se molesto por lo que dijo Inuyasha por lo que dijo anteriormente.

—pero ¿porque quieres que Kagura reviva?- pregunto Inuyasha

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-contesto de manera indiferente.

—para saber cómo ayudar, idiota

Quede sorprendida por la actitud de Inuyasha con Sesshomaru no estaban discutiendo como de costumbre si no que platicaban como gente le explico el recorrido a Inuyasha

Pasaron dos semanas después de emprender el viaje y comencé a sentirme mal hace a tres días y no pudimos seguir acompañando a Sesshomaru ya que tuvimos que irnos al otro lado de pozo a la casa de mi mamá para que me medicaran.

Creo que Inuyasha sabe de que se trata por como se ha comportado estos días, solo que yo tengo la ligera sospecha de que se trata pero tengo que ir hoy con el médico a corroborarlo, aunque Inuyasha pudiera decirme no me atrevería a preguntarle frente a todos y menos que el no me ha dicho estos días que estábamos un poco más "solos". Mañana iré a recoger mis resultados y saber que pasa.

aunque ella sabía que InuYasha le podría decir pero esta no se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿Hija pero dónde está InuYasha?-Ups! creo que olvide decirle a mamá.

—Olvide mencionarlo, después de que me dejo el regreso con su hermano y están trabajando juntos para solucionarlo más rápido.

~Narra Inuyasha~

—Sesshomaru porque no te das cuenta que ella ya murió junto a Naraku, aparte no lo has notado pero una de las persona a la que deberías de amar y querer es a la chica que te acompaña, tú no sabes amar realmente, lo único que quiero es que lo pasado es pasado y siempre hay que mirar al futuro.

—para ti es fácil decirlo pero tú ya lo tienes todo tu esposa espera un hijo, tu ya lo debiste de haber notado, aparte yo soy muy grande para esa chica.

—pues las amigas de Kagome están disponibles ¿porque no intentas salir con una de ellas?

—¿Yo saliendo con una humana? no es buena idea, mejor ya deberíamos regresar, Kagome te espera y creo que tienes algo que contarle.

—vamos quiero ver si es cierto las sospechas de ella, ya que fue al doctor a revisión.

~Fin de la narración de Inuyasha.~

Iba contenta donde el doctor por mis resultados ya no aguanto más por saber si soy madre.

—Doctor dígame ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Usted va a ser madre, pero…-se quedó callado eso me asusto un poco

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero estos exámenes dicen que usted tiene más de mes y medio, pero esto no puede ser posible pues vea su vientre no ha crecido nada para decir que lleva tanto tiempo…

—¿doctor podría ir por mi esposo y regresar en una hora?

— Claro aquí la espero- sonrió y yo salí apurada por llegar a casa con el fin de hablar con Inuyasha y regresar con el doctor.

—¡Mamá ya llegue!- anuncié mi llegada desde la entrada de la casa.

—Kagome hija en la sala están Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sentados platicando.

—¡Kagome!-dijeron ambos al unísono.

—chicos ¿Qué pasa? Por cierto Inuyasha tienes que acompañarme con el médico

—queremos hablar contigo pero ¿dónde podemos ir para estar más a gusto?

—vengan vamos sigan me. ¡Mamá estaremos en la cabaña!-avise

Ellos salieron hacia la cabaña, entraron y Sesshomaru se quedo sin habla al ver los dibujos en las paredes de esta… Inuyasha le explico lo que pasaba con los dibujos y no podía creer.

—Rápido porque InuYasha tenemos que ir al doctor dentro de una hora

—oye InuYasha ¿ya le dijiste que pasa con ella?

—Oye Aome vamos a ser padres ¿es por lo que quieres que vayamos al doctor?

—aparte de eso. Y si vamos a ser padres

—oye Sesshomaru quería hacerte una pregunta-Sesshomaru hacerme una pregunta? eso es extraño.

—por cierto Sesshomaru te voy a presentar a alguien ya es hora de que tengas una familia

—¿en serio?

—me van a acompañar los dos con el doctor y después te presento a mi amiga ¿vale?

—está bien ¿pero no nos vamos a tener que cambiar la ropa?

—no solo que Inuyasha ponte esta gorra-le di la gorra que usualmente utiliza (la del anime)

—está bien- y sin más se puso la gorra

Nos dirigimos hacia el hospital donde el doctor nos estaba esperando, íbamos caminando y platicando tranquilamente era algo extraño pero me agrada que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se lleven mejor.

Continuará…


	8. La noticia

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 8 La noticia.**

Al llegar al hospital el doctor ya nos esperaba, llame a la puerta y se escucho un "adelante"

—Sra. Aome valla que es rápida no tardó mucho, bueno después de que se retiró revise de nuevo sus estudios y me di cuenta que su bebé no es humano, pensé que ya no volvería a ver este problema, su bebé es un pequeño Híbrido.

—¿c...cómo sabe eso?- esto si que es extraño creí que nadie sabia de este tipo de cosas hoy en día pero veamos qué me responde.

—hace ya 5 años que no pasaba esto, una joven de las afueras de Tokio vino a verme y note que sus estudios decían que llevaba más de lo que aparentaba me puse a investigar sobre el caso y me encontré con uno de la princesa Izayoi ella tuvo un pequeño híbrido llamado Inuyasha el cual no se sabe que pasó después de haber sido sellado por una sacerdotisa y des sellado por la reencarnación de la que lo selló pues muchos dicen que se casó con esa sacerdotisa y después no se sabe qué pasó con él muchos creen que sigue vivo, pero dime ¿vino el padre?

—Sí doctor, pasen chicos- los dos entraron juntos y el doctor se les quedó mirando.

—¿Quien de ustedes es el padre?- preguntó el doctor

—es…-Inuyasha no me dejo continuar.

—Yo…- dijo con un tono de ¿superioridad? Inuyasha sin duda está orgulloso de que va a ser padre.

—¿tú eres un híbrido?-preguntó el doctor.

—¿P...porqué me pregunta eso?-Inuyasha estaba extrañado

—porque el bebé es un híbrido y si eres el padre debes ser un híbrido o un yokai

—Hai...¿como sabe eso? (para los que no saben Hai es Si en Japones)

—ahora que te veo bien me pareces muy familiar ¿podrías quitarte la gorra?-no respondió a la pregunta que mal educado, pero porque quiere que se quite la gorra ¿sospechara que él es el Inuyasha de la historia que leyó?

—E...está bien- ese tono lo conozco muy bien es más de fastidio que de otra cosa. Inuyasha se quitó la gorra y deja ver sus lindas orejitas blancas las cuales se movieron al escuchar un suspiro mío.

—¡Lo sabía tú eres el hijo de Izayoi!-grito estaba emocionado

—¿Q...quién le dijo eso?-vaya creo que si tenía las sospechas de que el era el Inuyasha de la historia que leyó que doctor tan más extraño

—Tu nombre es Inuyasha y tu madre fue la princesa Izayoi

—¿Como dedujo eso? ¿quien le dijo?-Inuyasha estaba más que sorprendido y yo solo miraba un poco divertida la escena entre el doctor e Inuyasha.

— Yo leí toda tu historia se todo sobre tu madre y sobre tu padre y dime ¿el que te acompaña es tu hermano Sesshomaru?, sabía que aún no morías-esto si que es raro lo va a fastidiar con tanta pregunta

—bueno, si el es Sesshomaru pero eso a quién le importa—se enojó— ¿qué pasa con mi esposa?

—dígame Sra. ¿me permite hacerle una ecografía?

—¿Ecogrifica? ¿que rayos es eso?- se me había olvidado que Inuyasha no sabe que es "ecografía"

—Es ecografía, esto sirve observar órganos y estructuras dentro del cuerpo, por medio de las ondas sonoras de alta frecuencia-explicó el doctor

—claro doctor- me recoste en la camilla y el doctor comenzó a hacer el chequeo y en eso vimos en la pantalla unas orejitas, Inuyasha no comprendía nada

—Pero ¿qué es eso? -Sesshomaru seguía sin decir ninguna palabra el se mantenía callado.

—En esa pantalla aparece tu hijo- le dije

—Nuestro hijo-me corrigió

—Lo sabía mire sus orejas son como las del padre pero... no parece que sólo sea un bebé yo veo 4 orejas…

—¡¿que?!- dijimos al unísono Inuyasha y yo, Sesshomaru estaba feliz pues iba a ser tío por dos trató de ocultarlo pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—no puedo creerlo doctor ¿es en serio?

—Si, Sra. Aome ustedes van a tener gemelos- aun no lo puedo creer quiero saltar de la emoción.

Inuyasha estaba feliz, tanto que abrazo a Sesshomaru, eso si que fue extraño y más que Sesshomaru no hizo nada para evitarlo.

—Sesshomaru vas a ser tío-le dije sonriendo.

—Ya escuche Kagome-Uish que cortante

—¿no te alegra ni un poco?- espero que me diga que si, aunque seria muy extraño

—hum- fue lo unico que respondio.

—Kagome ya no le insistas el no te va a decir—se aclaró la garganta—Si Kagome estoy muy feliz-lo imitó y no pude contener una risa que de seguro todos en el hospital escucharon.

—Inuyasha- fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru pero con un tono de molestia.

—Calma Sesshomaru solo fue una broma-respondió a su defensa Inuyasha

Salimos del consultorio y nos dirigimos a una heladería donde una de mis amigas nos espera con ansias.

El día de la boda me robó por un rato y me pregunto todo sobre Sesshomaru y me pidió que le consiguiera una cita con el y se lo cumplire le dije que hoy me esperara en la heladería que esta cercas de mi casa y que ahí llegaría a dejarle a Sesshomaru para que platicaran un rato, ella la verdad se ve muy enamorada de Sesshomaru quizás se hagan novios.

Ella es...

Continuará…


	9. La novia de Sesshomaru

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**El día de la boda me robó por un rato y me pregunto todo sobre Sesshomaru y me pidió que le consiguiera una cita con el y se lo cumplire le dije que hoy me esperara en la heladería que esta cercas de mi casa y que ahí llegaría a dejarle a Sesshomaru para que platicaran un rato, ella la verdad se ve muy enamorada de Sesshomaru quizás se hagan novios.**

**Ella es...**

* * *

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 9: La novia de Sesshomaru.**

Ella es Yuka, creo que será un buen partido para Sessh.

—¿Ella sabe de nosotros?-buena pregunta cuñado

—claro sabe tanto como yo, sobre ustedes.

— Ya se quien es—dijo Inuyasha—su nombre es Yuka ¿verdad?

—¿como supiste que era ella?

—porque es la única que sabe de nosotros tanto como tú ¿recuerdas la boda?

—Nos espiaste Inuyasha Taisho-me hizo enojar y recordé que ya no tenía el collar de cuentas pero me las pagara después.

—Kagome ¿la conocí el día de tu boda?

—no, creo que no, como le gustas no se atrevió a hablar contigo- Sesshomaru se sonrojo un poco aunque trato de ocultarlo lo pude ver claramente, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro (Esperen Sesshomaru sonrió esto es del diablo lo han poseído esto debe ser obra de Naraku)

Inuyasha y yo íbamos platicando lo más bajito posible para que Sesshomaru no nos escuchara era la primera vez que lo veíamos sonreír y eso si que era extraño.

—listo es aquí, es una heladería, aquí quede con Yuka.

—Kagome ¿Como estas?

—Muy bien Yuka, Sesshomaru ella es Yuka, los vamos dejar solos un rato Sesshomaru ya sabes cómo regresar a casa sino que te acompañe

Yuka, adiós-salimos de allí dejando solos a la feliz pareja.

Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos a decirle a mamá que ya va ha ser abuela.

—¡Mamá! Regresamos—Anunciamos nuestra llegada— queremos que vengan a la sala por favor-pedí y todos corrieron para la sala emocionados.

—mamá queremos decirte que…-le di un leve codazo a Inuyasha para que el continuara.

—va hacer Abuela de dos pequeños híbridos-Mi madre saltó de su lugar y fue directo a abrazarnos.

—Tan rápido, chicos me hacen muy feliz—nos dió un beso en la mejilla—¿cuando naceran?

—gracias mamá, sólo 3 meses y nacerán

—los felicito Hermana espero y sean iguales a ustedes

—mamá vamos a regresar a la otra época para avisar a los demás luego regresamos-avise pues no me quiero ir sin dejar enterada a mamá.

—nos vemos Sra. Nahomi- se despidió Inuyasha.

—esperen les hice de comer se lo llevan y ¿ ya tienen dónde vivir?

—Gracias madre por la comida-sonreí con la comida ya sobre mis manos.

—y a lo otro señora vamos a vivir en el templo de la familia de mi madre.

—Muy bien chicos nos vemos más tarde.

— nos vemos-dijimos al unísono Inu y yo- salimos corriendo hacia el pozo y nos lanzamos al pozo.

—¿y si nos duchamos, comemos y luego vamos a decirles?

—Esta bien, sube a mi espalda vamos a la aldea.

—Inu ya vuelvo voy a ducharme-le di un beso fugaz

—Esta bien, pero cuidado- dijo entre el beso y luego lo profundizó cuando termino fue directo a las aguas termales.

Me duché cuando iba de regreso sentí que alguien se aproximaba, cuando de entre los arbustos salen 2 pequeños niños lobos gritando "corre o Papá nos alcanzará", cuando uno de ellos chocó conmigo.

—perdone- se disculpó y luego se escondió detrás de mi.

—Los voy a atrapar y los castigaré- esa voz yo la conozco podría ser…-Cuando de entre los arbustos sale Kôga.

—Kagome, Máx regresen en este instante

—¿K...Kôga?

—¿K...Kagome? no senti tu olor, y creo que ya se porque hueles a ese sarnoso

—¿son tus hijos?-pregunte

—Niños vengan ya, les voy a presentar a alguien- se acercaron corriendo y se escondieron detrás de mi

—Kagome ella es Kagome mi hija y él es Máx mi hijo-Espera porque Su hija lleva MI nombre.

— Que bonitos ¿Porque tu hija se llama como yo?

—Es una larga historia, Áyame me pidió que así se llamará- En eso salió InuYasha de golpe y ataca a Kouga.

—que le haces a Kagome-dijo muy enojado.

—nada sarnoso ya sabía que vendidas ella huele a ti

—Y ¿porqué será? a sí ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

—Eso es ¿verdad bella Kagome?

—Tu debes saberlo ya, cuando una persona huele mucho a su pareja quiere decir que va a tener un hijo.

—Si Kôga vamos a Ser padres y estamos esperando a dos pequeños híbridos- sonreí

Inuyasha lo mira triunfante y me besa, luego se puso a pelear con Kôga como en los viejos tiempos...

**Continuara...**


	10. Los cuidados de Kagome

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 10 Los cuidados de Kagome.**

Inuyasha y Kôga no dejan de discutir tengo que hacer algo para que dejen de discutir, voltee a ver a los hijos del lobo y tuve una idea.

— tranquilizante Inuyasha el ya se a casado tiene do a hijos- sonreí

— si eso fuera cierto porque el pela conmigo-no tiene remedio Inuyasha nunca cambiara.

— Porque ella es tan bella y tú la dejas sola y en su estado es imperdonable- así que es por eso que esta peleando.

— cállate ella me pidió que la dejara sola

— Papa ¿ya nos podemos ir?

— está bien vámonos

— ¡Ja!-Inuyasha se burló

— Kagome ve por Máx para irnos

— ¿Le llamaste Kagome a tu hija?

— Áyame decidió que se llamará de esta manera.

— Bueno yo respeto eso, Kagome decidió que se van a llamar como mis padres- Inuyasha tan listo en muchas ocasiones y en otras tan despistado.

En ese momento empecé a sentirme mal y caí al suelo casi inconsciente pero no sentí el golpe del suelo así que sumo que Inuyasha alcanzó a sostenerme

**~Narra Inuyasha~**

al ver que Kagome se desmayó lo primero que hice fue sostenerla para evitar que se golpeara, después la lleve a casa para ir por la anciana Kaede para que la revisara, Kôga se despidió y se marchó con sus hijos.

—¡Kaede! ¡Kaede!- entré gritando a la aldea y la anciana salió de su casa toda alterada.

—¿Que pasa Inuyasha?

—Kagome se ha puesto mal- estoy más que alterado no se que hacer espero que la anciana pueda hacer algo.

—Pero…¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—ella está esperando a dos bebés y hace un rato se desmayó después de haberse dado un baño.

—vamos corre o los bebés pueden morir- morir eso nunca salimos corriendo en dirección a casa— Shippo ve por Sango y Miroku y diles que vayan a la casa de Kagome.

Mire al cielo y pensé —Kagome resiste un poco ya voy para allá.

**~ Fin de la narración de Inuyasha~**

(NA: Esperen ¿qué pasó con Sessho? espero saber pronto xD)

**~Narra Sesshomaru~**

Kagome espero que tengas razón y no me hagas salir con una humana sólo porque sí, espero y esto resulte.

—Hola mi nombre es Yuka

—Mucho gusto, pues ya debes tu de saber mi nombre- claro que lo sabe que baka eres.

—Claro—sonrío y eso hizo que mi corazón se aceleara—Kagome me ha contado mucho sobre ti y tu forma de ser.

—por cierto ya sabrás que voy a ser tío-¿Que rayos me pasa?

—no Kagome no me ha dicho nada aún pero que padre Tío y tan pronto.

—¿T...te gustaría salir con...conmigo?- ¿Que rayos me pasa? soy Sesshomaru el lord de las tierras del Oeste no tengo porque actuar de esta manera con una simple humana.

—¿En...serio? Claro me encantaría salir contigo- espero que no le moleste que tenga una "hija"

—Bueno vamos con Inuyasha quiero mostrarte algo, bueno más bien a alguien- tengo que presentarle a Rin y saber si la aceptara.

Salimos directo a la casa de Kagome cuando nos topamos con Sôta en la entrada y nos dijo que mi hermano y Kagome estar del otro lado del pozo y fui en dirección a este.

—Sujétate bien- le dije y ella se abrazo a mi y eso me hizo ruborizar un poco, tanto acercamiento no me molestó para nada, ya del otro lado pude oler a Kagome y no era un olor muy bonito que digamos ella se sentía mal y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba ella

—Sostente fuerte a mí y no te sueltan por nada- Yuka sin pensarlo lo hizo.

Al llegar no encontré el olor de Inuyasha por ningún lado ¿donde podrá estar?, baje a Yuka y le dije que Kagome necesitaba ayuda así que ella se apuró a entrar a la cabaña y detrás de ella entre yo.

Lo que vi me dejó atónito ella estaba sudando a chorros respiraba entrecortado con mucha dificultad me acerque a ella—Kagome ¿Te sientes bien?

—N...n...o..o Inu...Yasha ve..e..p..o...r...el

—Esta bien, ya regreso Yuka quedate a cuidarla- sin más salí a buscar a Inuyasha el cual ya iba a la mitad.

—Inuyasha corre Kagome está empeorando me pidió que viniera por ti así que sujétense y vamos- no se porque me preocupa tanto la mujer de mi hermano.

—Está bien vamos- se sujetó en mi y nos fuimos.

**~Fin de la narración de Sesshomaru~**

**~Narra Shippo~**

Cuando escuche que Kagome mi mamá se encontraba mal y me mandaron a buscar a Sango y Miroku no melo pensé dos veces.

—¡Sango! ¡Sango!-grite desde unos metros lejos de su cabaña y la peli-café salio de esta algo apresurada.

— ¿¡Que pasa Shippo!?

—Kagome está mal, ¿dónde está Miroku?-es la primera vez que pasa esto yo hacerla de mensajero para problemas graves.

—Salió a pasear con los niños, pero vamos por él para ir con Kagome lo más pronto posible- y así Sango y yo salimos corriendo en busca de Miroku con Kirara como guía.

**~Fin de la Narración de Shippo~**

**~Narra Inuyasha~**

Al llegar Kagome estaba ardiendo en calentura Yuka estaba asustada le había puesto ya ropa (recuerden que solo traía la toalla de baño pues no se alcanzó a poner su ropa) y le estaba poniendo compresas de agua con un trapo.

—Yuka ¿como sigue Kagome?

—cada vez más empeora- estaba alterada más que yo y no se que hacer.

—Inu…Yasha- la escuche decir mi nombre con mucho trabajo y me acerque a ella

—Kagome ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Llévame a mi época- pido pero la anciana objetó.

—Eso no podrá ser porque si te mueven en este instante puedes perderlos

—Anciana me siento inútil ¿Qué hago?- dije y la verdad si que me siento inútil sin poder hacer nada mi mujer se muere y yo parado sin hacer nada.

— Ve con Jinenji y le dices lo que pasa y él te dará unas hierbas especiales para Kagome—Explico—¡CORRE!- me gritó para que me apresurara.

Y así emprendí el viaje hacia el hogar de Jinenji lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron.

**~Fin de la Narración de Inuyasha~**

**~Narra Shippo~**

En cuanto llegamos a la cabaña de Kagome Inuyasha iba saliendo lo más apurado posible ni tiempo de preguntar cómo estaba mi madre me dió ya que todo fue tan apresurado. Entramos y lo que vi me dejó atónito Kagome estaba respirando con mucha dificultad y sudaba mucho, en ese instante el temor me lleno completamente, ese temor de perder a mi madre no por segunda vez, no lo soportaría.

Sango y Miroku se quedaron igual que yo y después de unos minutos hablaron—Ya estamos aquí que necesita anciana Kaede- hablaron al unísono.

— Miroku necesito que tu acompañes a Inuyasha con Jinenji en Kirara.

—Esta bien anciana Kaede- y sin más salió para alcanzar a Inuyasha montado en Kirara.

—Kagome que te paso-pregunto una Sango muy asustada.

En eso Kagome abrió los ojos y nos sonrío y levanto una mano en mi dirección y me acerque a ella —estoy... esperando... a... dos... bebés- nos dijo con una sonrisa y con algo de dificultad, estoy feliz tendré dos hermanos

—¡Felicidades!-gritó Sango que al instante fue regañada por la anciana Kaede.

—Sango y Yuka vayan por más agua- y yo las acompañe por el agua no quiero ver a mamá en ese estado es muy doloroso.

**~Fin de la narración de Shippo~**

**Continuará…**


	11. La enfermedad de Kagome

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha.**

**Capítulo 11 La enfermedad de Kagome.**

**~Narra Inuyasha~**

Cuando llegue Sango y Yuka traían agua y detrás de ellas venía Shippo algo a la cabaña detrás de ellas creo que no me vieron.

Entre y Kagome le pidió unas pastillas que le había dado el doctor antes de venir ¿como se me pudo haber olvidado eso?, Miroku llegó en ese instante y detrás de él Sesshomaru ¿donde estaba? eso a quien le importa me acerque a Kaede y le dí lo que Jinenji me dio para ella.

—Anciana dijo Jinenji que le diera esto en un té- odio como huelen esas hierbas me tienen mareado pero tengo que aguantar todo por mi querida Kagome ella ha hecho tanto por mi que hoy que yo debo cuidarla no puedo dejarme caer, ella me necesita.

Empezó a respirar con un poco de más normalidad—Inu...yasha- me llamó y me acerque a ella y me arrodille a su lado.

—Kagome- acaricie su rostro y baje un poco mi rostro y ella abrió los ojos con algo de pereza y me sonrió yo no pude soportar más y elimine el espacio entre ambos, mi cabello largo impidió que los demás nos vieran, en estos casos me alegra que Kagome no me hubiera dejado cortarlo hace unos días atrás.

Baje a su oreja y le di un beso y le susurré un "Te amo" y sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar y todos me miraban boquiabiertos.

—¿pasarán la noche aquí?- pregunte

—Sí-respondieron todos al unísono

—Kagome ya regreso, Shippo quédate con ella—todos me miraron y Shippo solo asintió de manera afirmativa—Vamos chicos necesito decirles donde se quedarán- así todos, excepto Kag y Shippo salimos de la cabaña.

Después de asignar a todos una cabaña regrese con Kagome y Shippo decidió que dormiría con Sango, eso si que es extraño, luego nos quedamos solos ella y yo, ella ya se encontraba durmiendo y la fiebre que tenia había desaparecido por completo.

A la mañana siguiente Miroku se levantó detrás de mi, fui por un poco de agua porque Kagome quería beber algo fresco.

—Inuyasha amigo ¿como conseguiste el templo vacío?

—Porque la princesa de este lugar murió hace mucho y a su hijo nadie lo quiso y se marcharon a otra aldea y desde entonces está solo, nadie se acerca por miedo a que el "príncipe" les haga daño.

—¿Como sabes eso?

—Si te digo no me vas a creer

—Inuyasha dinos por favor- de donde rayos salió Sango

—Está bien, lo sé porque yo soy el hijo de esa princesa

—en serio, ¿Porque no nos dijiste antes?- dijeron en unísono

—porque nadie me cree

—somos tus amigos Inuyasha ¿porque no habíamos de creer en tí? dime- Creo que Sango se molesto.

—bueno pues es que esto es raro para mi, nunca había tenido amigos menos una familia como ahora- Luego se escuchó un "ejem" detrás de nosotros y era la anciana Kaede.

—Inuyasha Kagome te esta hablando y por cierto en en unas horas se encontrará en mejor estado y mejor ve por algo para que reponga energías.

—Gracias anciana ya voy.

—Por nada joven, por cierto ya me tengo que retirar deje muchas cosas pendientes en la aldea y tengo aldeanos enfermos, nos vemos Inuyasha, iré a despedirme de Kagome.

—chicos ¿me acompañan a buscar comida para el desayuno?

—Claro- dijo Miroku

—Yo mejor me quedo con Kagome- avisó Sango.

—¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?-porque tiene que preguntar eso Miroku a mi no me importa.

—no lo sé desde la noche anterior que no lo veo- fue lo menos grosero que se me ocurrió contestar.

—Bueno mejor vamos por la comida lo mas pronto posible.

**~Fin de la narración de Inuyasha~**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**~Narra Sango~**

Tan pronto los chicos se marcharon yo me fui con Kagome y en su cabaña se encontraban Kaede y el pequeño Shippo. Kagome se despertó a los minutos y nos dimos cuenta de eso porque se levantó de manera apresurada.

—¿anciana Kaede que me paso?- me asuste por la manera en la que se levantó pudo haberle hecho daño

—Mi niña es que acaso ¿no recuerdas nada?-¿No le piensa decir nada Kaede?

—Solo recuerdo que me estaba bañando y aparecieron unos cachorros de lobo y detrás de ellos Kôga y después Inuyasha y él empezaron a

pelear y después de eso ya no recuerdo nada.

—te pusiste tan mal, vino una chica con Sesshomaru y ella me ayudó a que tu calentura bajara- no puedo creer que Kagome no recuerde nada.

—oh—luego se quedó pensando—Esperen vino Yuka con ¿Sesshomaru?—Creo que se sorprendió más que yo— ¿Cómo pudo pasar por el pozo si solamente Inuyasha y Sesshomaru podían pasarlo-(Claro Sesshomaru después de lo que paso con el pozo)

—No lo sé Kagome pero el vino con esa chica y ambos se llevaron a Rin con ellos.

**~Fin de la Narración de Sango~**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**~Narración normal Kagome~**

Me siento extraña al no ver cercas a Inuyasha ¿donde estará? —¡Kagome!—Grito Shippo lanzándose a mis brazos— Despertaste- comenzó a llorar de alegría y me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

—Shippo— se me quebró la voz y le correspondi el abrazo—¿Qué crees?

Se limpió las lágrimas y me miró —Que- su rostro cambio a uno de emoción

—Vas a tener hermanos- por fin se lo dije

Sus ojos brillaron y una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro—En serio

—Si estoy esperando a dos pequeños híbridos

—Felicidades Mamá- ¿me dijo mamá? que lindo se escucho eso pero creo que le dio vergüenza.

—Felicidades Kagome… pero ¿ porque están en este templo?—muy buena pregunta anciana-pensé

—Pertenece a Inuyasha- dije sin más y todos me miraron excepto Sango, alomejor Inuyasha ya le dijo.

—¿a Inuyasha?- dijeron al unísono Shippo y la anciana Kaede.

—Si ¿han escuchado de la princesa Izayoi?

—Sí- respondió la anciana

—pues Inuyasha es su hijo aquel "híbrido que tuvo aquella princesa" según la historia

—eso yo no lo sabía- dijo la anciana.

—pues el me contó la primera vez que venimos aquí.

En ese instante los demás llegaron, al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha me puse de pie lo más pronto que pude y salí corriendo a su encuentro, el dolor había pasado y na no me siento mal, al llegar Con Inuyasha me le lance encima y el me atrapo y caímos juntos al suelo y por acto consecuente empezamos a reír todos, incluyendo a Inuyasha.

**Continuará…**


	12. El embarazo de Kagome

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 12 El embarazo de Kagome.**

—Inuyasha—lo bese—¿donde estabas?

—Kagome, por lo visto te encuentras mucho mejor, solo fui por comida.

—Te amo—le dije antes de besarlo— me hacias falta tontito-sonreí

— Yo también no sé qué haría sin ti-eso fue tan lindo de su parte.

Nos olvidamos de que había alguien más con nosotros.

—Señorita Kagome ¿como se encuentra?

—Joven Miroku, Gracias ya mejor- sonreí.

—Kagome ¿vas a dejar que me levanté?- se me había olvidado que estábamos en el suelo aspi que nos levantamos

—Vamos a cocinar esto para poder desayunar, muero de hambre-hablo Miroku.

—Claro, yo también muero de hambre ¿tu no? Kagome-respondió ante lo dicho por Miroku y me pregunto si tenia hambre que tierno se escucho eso, pero yo solo lo que quiero es pasar un tiempo a solas con Inuyasha.

—Claro vamos a comer, tengo algo de hambre.

Preparamos el desayuno entre todos y después salí de la cabaña y fuí directo a la sombra de un árbol, Inuyasha me siguio y se sentó a mi lado.

—Sabes he estado pensando ¿los niños podrán pasar por el pozo?

—desde aquel día de la boda no se ha cerrado y dudo que no puedan pasar si su madre es de un lado y su padre del otro.

Suspire y le dedique una sonrisa—Sabes soy feliz-dije al fin.

— yo también, tengo a la mujer más hermosa y ya soy padre, tengo amigos y una gran familia- lo mire y me lance sobre el dandole un beso.

—Te amo Inuyasha-el me abrazo y me volvio a besar.

Después de eso regresamos a la cabaña.

—Kagome ¿como se llamaran tus hijos? supongo que ya pensaron en unos nombres ¿no?

—así es si resultan ser la parejita, niño y niña, él se llamara Inu Taisho Higurashi y ella Izayoi Taisho Higurashi

—Inuyasha ¿esta de acuerdo?

—Claro si son los nombres de sus padres, el esta más que feliz por eso.

—y si ambos ¿fueran Niños o niñas?

—Si fueran niñas una Izayoi y la otra Kikyo, pero si fueran niños uno Inu Taisho y el otro Miyako o ya veremos que otro nombre.

—pero ¿porque Kikyo?- Inuyasha prestaba mucha atención desde que escucho el nombre de Kikyo

—Porque ella fue una persona importante y me gustaría que así se llamará mi hija-Inuyasha no decía nada sólo escuchaba.

—chicos yo me retiro tengo unos asuntos pendientes, si necesitan algo me buscan en la aldea.

—Claro, gracias por todo anciana Kaede-dijimos al unísono Inuyasha y yo despidiendola con la mano.

—Chicos tambien los dejamos tenemos asuntos pendientes que hacer, Shippo tiene que ir mañana a su entrenamiento así que nos vamos—sonrieron— Shippo vamonos-sin más se marcharon dejándonos al fin solos a Inuyasha y a mi, al fin el tiempo que he querido todo el día con el.

—Kagome ¿en serio te gustaría que nuestra hija se llamara Kikyo?

—Si—Sonreí—¿No te gustaría? Sé que aprecias mucho a Kikyo así que no es mala idea ese nombre.

—pensé que odiabas a Kikyo, por todo lo que hizo.

—Pero eso no es motivo para odiar a alguien.

—eres tan buena, no sé cómo pude ser tan ciego contigo.

Inuyasha no se que haria sin ti, desde que te conocí no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti, antes pensaba si mi amor sería correspondido alguna vez y ahora que ya lo es no se si es un sueño o es realidada, luego se me vino a la cabeza aquel día que regresé a la época feudal.

~FlashBack~

Al llegar a casa sentí la presencia del pozo, corrí hacia él y sentí la fresca brisa procedente de él. Me despedí de mi madre antes de partir para ya no regresar jamás y me lance hacia lo que parecía la nada, cuando pense que golpearía contra el piso me vi atrapada por las luces moradas como aquellos tiempos de antaño en los que viajaba casi todos los días a mi época.

Mire hacia arriba y mire el cielo y despues comence a subir, luego la mano de Inuyasha que apareció de manera rápida me ayudó a terminar de subir, cuando lo vi de nuevo después de tres largos años me sentí más que feliz mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía salirse, Inuyasha sonreía como nunca, también estaba feliz de verme de regreso me abrazó y me ayudó a salir bien del pozo.

Luego se escuchó "Kagome ha regresado" y ese era Shippo feliz por mi regreso, y vaya sorpresa la que me dí al ver a Sango y a Miroku formando una familia, después de tanto tiempo al fin ellos estaban juntos y con hijos.

~Fin del Flashback~

—Te amo Inuyasha-lo besé

—Yo más Kagome- dijo entre el beso.

En eso una energía demoníaca se percibió a lo lejos. Inuyasha se alteró y me pidió a que me cuidara porque las humanas que están esperando a híbridos son cazadas por otros demonios.

—no te preocupes ahora vamos al pueblo de la anciana Kaede antes de regresar con mi madre.

Al llegar a la aldea una nube negra apareció sobre nosotros y varias voces salieron de ella diciendo

—Inuyasha y Kagome nosotros venimos a vengar la muerte de nuestro líder Onigumo y de esta no se van a salvar- Dicho eso la nube desaparecido

—¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté

—No se, pero hay que cuidarnos bien esos son sirvientes de Naraku, de eso puedo estar seguro.

Continuará...


	13. Kagome ¿Hanyou?

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 13 Kagome ¿Hanyou?**

Después de esto no dejé de ensayar con mi arco para cuando regresaran esos villanos.

Así pasó una semana los villanos no habían regresado ya se me notaba el embarazo como si tuviera 3 meses (en embarazo humano). Ella estoy feliz en un mes más iremos a ver al doctor para que nos dijera que sexo serán nuestros bebés.

—Kagome sabes que no quiero que te alejes, no me gusta que estes sola- estaba preocupado y algo nervioso.

—calmante llevó mi arco siempre- asi quedo y regresamos a casa, esa tarde la pasamos juntos disfrutando uno del otro de la compañía.

Pero una tarde caminábamos tomados de la mano Inu y yo, cuando de la nada apareció alguien.

—Hola muchachos-con una risa maléfica en rostro, era alto de cabello negro corto y tez blanca sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, daba miedo.

Inuyasha se paró frente a mi y desenfundó a colmillo de acero, y yo por desgracia no traía mi arco

—¿Quien eres y qué quieres?-grito Inuyasha

—Yo Me llamo Koronimaru- al fin sabemos su nombre me pregunto que es lo que querra de nosotros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-pregunto de nuevo Inuyasha

— Vengo por ella y el bebé que lleva dentro será el nuevo Naraku-ese tono fue de ¿orgullo? como si Inuyasha fuera a dejar que me lleven.

—¡Ha!—se burlo— ¿crees que te permitiré eso?-dijo al fin y colmillo de acero hizo que Inuyasha se transformara en yokai, pero el color dorado no desapareció de sus ojos el aun esta controlando su cuerpo.

—esperare el momento preciso y atacaré sin importarme que tu estés aquí morirás y a la joven me llevare—trono sus dedos— muajaja-se rió de manera diabólica y sin mas desapareció dejando una bola de humo en el lugar dejándonos sorprendidos.

—Tengo miedo Inuyasha ¿que tal si intenta atacarme de nuevo?- guardo a su fiel colmillo de acero y la transformación se rompió y después me abrazo.

—Tranquila Kagome estaré siempre a tu lado-beso mi frente

Regresamos a casa y justo cuando me estaba relajando algo me pico el cuello y lo aplaste y cuando mire de quien se trataba me avergoncé un poco, inuyasha al escuchar que me pegue se acercó a mi.

—Pulga latosa ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo de mala gana-

—Amo InuYasha y Sra. Kagome

—chicos una pandilla de bandidos esta tras de ustedes tienen que tener cuidado y también he venido a avisar que Kagome tiene que convertirse en una Hanyou antes de tener a tus bebés en la siguiente luna nueva.

—¿Bandidos?.pregunté

—Espera pulga loca quieres que Kagome se convierta en ¿hanyou? eso se puede

—Mañana iremos en busca de Mistish una antigua especie de bruja que ayudará a kagome a ser una Hanyou para que sea más fuerte y cuando la ataquen no la venzan tan fácil así que alístence, saldremos antes que el sol.

Me fuí a dormir toda sorprendida Inuyasha como de costumbre se acostó a su lado abrazándome y yo creo quees para que no me vaya a ningun lado me relaje y mi respiración se hizo lenta y acompasada y me quede dormida..

A la mañana siguiente…

nos levantamos, le pedía a Sango si se iban por unos días a la aldea para que no estuviera sola y ellos aceptaron gustosos,después partimos.

~En el camino~

—Hola chicos ¿qué hacen solos ustedes dos en este bosque y tan lejos de la civilización?

—¿quien eres?-pregunto alterado Inuyasha.

—Soy Takisho era uno de los fieles sirvientes de Naraku y solo he venido a llevarme a la chica que os acompaña- Su sonrisa me dió miedo y pues está muy claro que a la que quiere es ami.

—crees que yo me voy a ir con trigo tan fácil -estoy más que enojada

—¿quien eres tú para hablarle de esta forma a mi mujer?-desenfundó a colmillo de acero e igual que a vez pasada se convirtió en yoaki.

Myoga es encontraba en el hombro de Inuyasha, el cual saltó a su nariz—Amo Inuyasha será mejor olvidarnos de este tipo o Kagome no podrá ser una Inu-Hanyou esto solo se puede lograr hoy que hay luna nueva-terminó de hablar.

—Luna nueva-repitió.

Rayos no podemos perder tiempo y más que en esa noche Inuyasha se vuelve humano y es más vulnerable a ser atacado.

Saqué una flecha preparé mi arco y gritando fuerte "MUERE" en ese instante la flecha atravesó su pecho y él se desvaneció con el aire.

—Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza.

—y ¿tu estas bien?- él negó

—la luna nueva es mañana tenemos que darnos prisa-se me olvidó por completo que día sería la luna nueva ¿por eso nego?

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a un río en el cual nos detuvimos a comer, Inuyasha pesco con mucho trabajo por cierto, no aceptó mi ayuda y eso de la "pesca" se le dificulto mucho.

Quien diría viajando de nuevo solo el y yo como los viejos tiempos.

Continuará...


	14. La visita y la tranformación

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 14 La visita y la transformación**

Continuamos caminando después de dormir a la orilla del río, ya el sol había comenzado a ocultarse faltaban unos minutos para que el astro rey se ocultara por completo, Inuyasha esta nervioso creo que si no es hoy tendemos que regresar para la siguiente luna nueva y no hay tiempo para eso. Hasta que llegamos a unas enormes y largas escaleras.

—Llegamos-anunció la pulga.

—Que bien ahora subamos-dijo Inuyasha tratando de ocultar su preocupacion.

— Amo Inuyasha debemos darnos prisa a subir las escaleras y llegar al templo de Mistish.

— Porque solo puede hacer eso hoy que es luna nueva?

—porque el amo Inuyasha pierde sus poderes esta noche y para que ambos pasen por lo mismo el mismo día tiene que ser así.

—corramos el sol ya se va a ocultar-anunció Inuyasha llegamos a la entrada del templo con unos cuantos saltos de parte de Inuyasha pero ya le costaba algo de trabajo cargarme el efecto de la luna nueva ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren aquí?-Dijo una voz femenina desde adentro.

—Soy Myoga el fiel sirviente de la familia Taisho-anunció

—Myoga porque has venido-preguntó la misteriosa mujer

—Soy Inuyasha hijo menor de Inu no Taisho, buscamos a Mistish ¿sabes donde esta?

—Un hijo de Inu no Taisho, yo soy Mistish la bruja y sacerdotisa que buscas.

—Myoga ¿ella sabe que vendríamos?-le pregunte ya que se encontraba en mi hombro y no respondió nada.

—pasen no se queden ahí parados como inútiles-pasamos junto a la pulga y entramos al templo de Mistish

—¿Para que vienen a verme? Myoga

—Porque tu eres la única que puede convertir a esta chica en una Hanyou como mi amo

— y ¿Porque has venido hoy? no puede ser otro día

—Hoy mi amo Inuyasha pierde sus poderes y se vuelve humano y hasta donde yo se solo se puede lograr este día.

—Acérquense los dos...Kagome e Inuyasha necesito que ambos se besen como si no hubiera un mañana, lo se suena mal que yo lo diga de esa manera pero eso es lo que tienen que hacer—obedecemos y mientras Mistish decia—Amor eterno que rodea esta noche con la luz de la luna oculta esta noche haz que este amor dure eternamente un amor entre hanyous- mientras Inuyasha se convirtió en humano en el proceso, ella terminó y pidió que ambos nos quedaramos a pasar la noche en su templo el amanecer para ver los resultados. Asi pasamos la noche en una habitación que nos había asignado Mistish.

~A la mañana siguiente~

—Kagome despierta ya ha amanecido tienes que verte estas fabulosa

—Inuyasha déjame dormir

—¡NO! Ahora te vas a levantar-enojado me sacó la bolsa de dormir donde estaba recostada y me pegue en todo mi cuerpo pero… no me dolió eso fue lo más extraño.

Enojada me levanté y al tallar mis ojos y vi mis manos unas uñas parecidas a las de Inuyasha—¿porque hiciste eso Inuyasha?

— Tienes que verte estás radiante ahora me gustas mas-dijo con un tono pícaro, luego fue a mi mochila y saqué un pequeño espejo y me quedé atónita con lo que veía

—¡Funcionó!—Grite y me levante lo mas rápido que pude y abraze muy fuerte a Inuyasha y lo besé—Inuyasha sigo molesta por cómo me despertaste.

—cálmate lo hice para que levantaras, primero te hable por las buenas y no me hiciste caso así que tuve que actuar de esta manera.

—Chicos ya despertaron—esa era la vieja pulga Myoga que se lanzó hacia mi cuello y logró su cometido picarme— ama Kagome ya sabe mejor- y ese comentario me enojo y lo aplasté

—¿Como que mejor?-tenia un tic con el ojo de tan enojada que estaba.

—Perdone si la ofendí pero sabe como la de mi amo Inuyasha.

—Igual ¿Porque dices eso?-esto si que es extraño.

—Ahora ya no eres Aome Higurashi... Eres Aome Higurashi Taisho... La esposa y fiel acompañante de Inuyasha... El sabor de tu sangre cambio debido a la transformación y el beso cuando cruzaron su ADN así que no se preocupen... Ahora resta que Inuyasha te enseñe como usar tus poderes de Hanyou-dicho todo esto el se quedo callado y yo paralizada sin decir nada.

—¡Claro que le enseñaré a mi querida Kagome como utilizar sus nuevos poderes!-Grito entusiasmado.

—Gracias Inuyasha-le dí un beso de piquito.

—¿Puedo pasar?- esa era Mistish del otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante- conteste.

—Veo que ha dado resultado eso es amor verdadero- nos sonrío de una manera tierna.

—¿Cómo que eso es amor verdadero?-Inuyasha se adelanto y pregunto lo mismo que yo estaba apunto de decir.

—Si, si no funcionaba es porque ustedes no se aman verdaderamente, pero dio resultado asi que no hay de qué preocuparnos, ahora vivirás los mismos años que tu compañero, si ya no me necesitan vayan a su casa- espera ¿nos está corriendo?

—Gracias por todo Mistish-hace una pequeña reverencia y despues de esto abandonamos el templo de la Sacerdotisa.

Me alegra saber que viviré lo mismo que Inuyasha y que ahora seré un ser igual a él y eso me agrada, veré crecer a mis hijos y podré tener una gran familia.

Continuará...


	15. La nueva apariencia y el nuevo sello

**La Nueva Historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 15 Nueva apariencia y el nuevo sello**

Así emprendimos el viaje de regreso al pueblo donde Sango y el Monje Miroku con su familia nos esperan ansiosos a nuestro regreso.

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que la preocupación de Inuyasha se hizo presente.

—Kagome te sientes bien, ¿no te has sentido diferente?

—Si Inuyasha solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme a mis nuevos sentidos.

—te acostumbraras es parte de ser Hanyou tus sentidos se agudizan, ahora sabes porque odio ser humano- no hace mucho que yo era uno y ya los esta insultando de nuevo.

—¡Oye!—grite—Me ofendes yo siempre he sido humana y no fui débil, pero debo admitirlo esto es fabuloso

—¡Ha!—exclamó— Pero ¿qué vas a hacer si en tu época te ven así?-Dijo Inuyasha con un tono de preocupación

—No te apures sólo vamos a ir con el doctor mañana y sólo vamos a ir a visitar a mi Mama no saldremos de casa, eso sí la noche de Luna nueva vamos a ir a mi época para divertirnos un rato y alejarnos de demonios.

—Bien pensado ¿pero nuestros hijos?-dijo preocupada tomando mi mano.

—Te aseguró que a mamá le encantará cuidarlos a menos de que ellos quieran venir con nosotros-me sonrío.

—Está bien ahora vamos sube a mi espalda necesitas tu propia protección, Myoga ¿qué pasó con la Sra. Que hizo mi traje de rata de fuego?

—resulta que estamos Cercas de su casa ¿quiere ir amo?

—Claro, Kagome necesita el propio para evitar que le haga daño algún monstruo- Myoga asintió y le dijo a Inuyasha que fuéramos hacia el norte y así emprendimos el viaje hacia la cabaña de la vieja que le había hecho el traje de Inuyasha.

Al llegar InuYasha tocó la puerto pero una voz ronca y baja respondió—¿Quiénes son y qué quieren aquí?

—Soy InuYasha Taisho…-la puerta se abrió y una vieja de pelos blancos por la edad ojos cafes de altura media y se haciendo reverencia hacia Inuyasha, pues claro que ella era fiel a los Taisho así que fue una manera de disculpa por su comportamiento.

—¿Q...Quí haces ahí? vieja párate-ordenó Inuyasha y la vieja se paró y le miró y después a mí.

—Quiero que le hagas un traje de rata de fuego a mi compañera para que no le pase nada- dijo con una voz recia pero tranquila y así sin mas empezó a tomarme medidas y después me pregunto de qué color lo quería y le dio a escoger morado y rojo claro escogí feliz el rojo, siguió cosiendo hasta terminar y me dijo que me lo pusiera.

Fui a cambiarme a otra habitación lejos de los chicos, luego salí—¿Como me veo Inu?-pregunté con una cara juguetona y seductora y los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos y me miro y no bastaba que me dijera algo pues en su mirada lo decía todo.

—hermosa dijo-con una sonrisa en su rostro se aproximo a mi y me beso.

La vieja sonrió y dijo—el traje se expandirá ti tienes un hijo no hay problema de que no vaya a quedar la ropa.

—Gracias-me siento súper feliz por ahora me restaba entrenar para saber qué poderes tendrá ahora como Hanyou.

Salimos de la cabaña de la vieja costurera para dirigirnos hacia nuestros amigos los cuales nos esperaban ansiosos.

—Ahora necesitamos un sello para su sangre de demoníaca Amo Inuyasha-dijo Myoga sentado en la nariz de su amo.

—Así es Myoga mañana iremos con Totosai- dijo con una voz firme hacia Myoga.

**Continuara…**


	16. El regreso del largo viaje

**Capitulo 16 El regreso del largo viaje**

Cuando poco a poco vieron por fin a sus amigos en la entrada de la aldea. InuYasha llevaba a Aome en su espalda mientras podía pues mañana irían con el doctor para que les dijera el sexo de sus pequeños hijos y también les dijera lo sanos que estaban. Aome venia ligeramente dormida pero cuando su nueva y sensible nariz percato el olor de sus amigos se despertó y pidió a su compañero ir caminando junto a él.

Sango al ver a sus amigos acercarse no soporto esperar y salió corriendo hacia ellos…

—Aome—Dijo Sango con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tenemos que descansar fue un largo viaje—dijo el hanyou fastidiado por el viaje

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Myoga?—pregunto InuYasha con un tono de enojo

—No— respondieron todos en coro

Mientras tanto con Sesshomaru en la época de Aome…

— ¿Por qué te gusto? — pregunto el Youkai a la hermosa joven que le acompañaba.

— porque eres atractivo me agradas y me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que novios— Dijo Yuka mientras ligeramente de sonrojaba.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos y miro a la chica que estaba caminando junto a él.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto incrédulo de lo que Yuka le había dicho.

— ¡Claro! —"si supieras cuanto te amo desde el primer momento que Aome nos hablo de ti ella te describió muy bien y se hizo tentador el conocerte" se dijo para ella misma — me gustaste más cuando por fin te conocí— dijo la chica con la cara del color de un tomate.

Sesshomaru no se la creía, pues una simple humana lo quería sin importar su apariencia, después solamente miro a su futura compañera antes de darle un beso en la frente.

— ¿no te importa el hecho de que tus hijos no sean humanos? — dijo aquel Youkai con una voz fría pero tierna

— ¡NO! —respondió con firmeza y seguridad de lo que hablaba y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sesshomaru.

— Bueno tendremos que avisar a lo demás de nuestro compromiso— dijo Sesshomaru con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Yuka miro a Sesshomaru cuando este le plato un beso (En lo boca por supuesto)

Luego ellos se dirigieron a la casa de Aome para ir al pozo…

Mientras tanto con InuYasha…

— Señorita Aome se ve fenomenal— dijo Miroku mientras le daba un fuerte y apretado abrazo, intentando tocar sus orejas

Pero cuando InuYasha se percato de lo que Miroku quería hacer le detuvo la mano y le miro con unos ojos que parecía que lo iba a matar, Miroku se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer y dejo de abrazar a Aome.

— Tenemos que irnos, hay que descansar— dijo InuYasha mientras le agarraba la mano a su compañera.

—Está bien— le sonrió a InuYasha y luego volteó con sus amigos —nos vamos mañana iré con el doctor y tenemos que descansar— dijo mientras InuYasha la levantaba en estilo nupcial y se iba caminando… cuando Sesshomaru detiene a InuYasha por la espalda…

—InuYasha espera— dijo Sesshomaru tirando de su haori rojo haciendo que este se detuviera.

— ¿Que quieres Sesshomaru? Que no vez que estamos cansados— dijo InuYasha con un tono de enfado.

— Tranquilo solamente…— se paralizo al ver la apariencia de Aome— ¿ella es Aome? — dijo incrédulo.

Aome se molesto por la pregunta y estaba a punto de responderle cuando la interrumpe su compañero.

— ¡Claro! —Dijo con una sonrisa — ¿acaso crees que cambiaria a la hermosa Aome por alguien más?— Dijo con un tono de voz más tranquilo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cómo se logro convertir en hanyou? — dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de incredibilidad y felicidad a la vez.

—Amor verdadero—contesto InuYasha orgulloso

— InuYasha es algo importante— dijo Sesshomaru.

Pero Yuka no dejo hablar más a Sesshomaru y ella fue la que les dio la gran noticia a sus amigos.

Continuará…

En el siguiente capítulo…

Sesshy y yo nos… Aome quisieras ser… Claro que lo seria eres mi mejor amiga y para cuando la… con el doctor… Son lo que pensábamos… Asi es InuYasha soy más feliz que antes…*** Vengo a llevarme a esa mujer será mía… junto a sus cachorros y tu hibrido patético no serás capas de hacer nada…

Continuara...


	17. Yuno y su reclamo por Kagome

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capitulo 17 Yuno y su reclamo por Kagome.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

—Amor verdadero—contesto Inuyasha orgulloso

— Inuyasha es algo importante— dijo Sesshomaru con tal de que nos callaramos.

Pero Yuka no dejó hablar más a Sesshomaru y ella fue la que nos dio la gran noticia.

—Sesshy y yo nos casaremos dentro de un mes— Dijo Yuka mientras una sonrisa

.

—¡En serio! —taba tan feliz de esa noticia pero...— pero dentro de un mes tendré a los pequeños-dije algo disgustada porque le arruinaría el día a su amiga.

—Será antes entonces o después de que nazcan, ¿qué opinas Sesshy?-dijo Yuka con una enorme sonrisa

—Como tú quieras sabes que te apoyaré en lo que tú decidas — dijo tomando la mano de su amada y dándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Está bien será un día después de ya que sus bebés nazcan- dijo Yuka con voz firme y segura de lo que decía.

—bueno Kagome tenemos que irnos hay que descansar — dijo Inuyasha con un ligero tono de fastidio y tomándome de nuevo de manera nupcial para irse.

—está bien, Yuka fue un placer verlos nosotros iremos a descansar luego nos vemos-dije para entrar en la cabaña y que Inuyasha me dejara sobre el futon.

—Inuyasha ¿crees que tenga algún poder como los que tienes tu?

—Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti sola, yo no sabía de mis poderes hasta que deje salir mi ira una ocasión y sólo dije la primera palabra que me vino a la cabeza y salió mi ataque.

A la mañana Siguiente estábamos dispuestos para ir al doctor cuando de los arbustos alguien río

—¿Quién está ahí?-dijo Inuyasha poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de Colmillo de acero.

—Inuyasha será mejor que sigamos avanzando hasta llegar al pozo- estaba preocupada, asustada y sobretodo no quiero que nada nos pase.

—¿Qué acaso no hueles que alguien se acerca? ¿Qué no sientes esa presencia maligna que se aproxima?- preguntó enojado

—si claro que la siento pero si caminamos a casa rápido podemos protegernos mejor en el pueblo de la anciana Kaede por si nos ataca, ¿no lo crees? — dijo Aome intentando convencer al terco de su compañero.

—¡Estás loca!-gritó

—Es que en el bosque somos presa fácil-afirme

— ¡Ha¡ Presa fácil, Aome somos un par de hanyous que podría pasar— dijo orgulloso de que su chica fuera una poderosa hanyou como él.

—Inútil estoy esperando bebé y tu ¿quieres que pelee en este estado? — Dije enojada y tomando la mano de Inuyasha para irnos.

— pero puedes pelear con tu arco y flechas— dijo burlándose de mi

—Oye mejor caminemos a casa sí-pedi

él suspiró—está bien vamos a casa— dijo derrotado por mi y regresamos al pueblo

Al llegar al pueblo…

—InuYasha la presencia maligna se acerca— dije con preocupación.

—Ve por tu arco y trae suficientes flechas— dijo Inuyasha así salí corriendo hacia la cabaña donde estaban las cosas que se había traído de mi época.

—Hahaha—una risa de entre los árboles se dejó escuchar y en eso llegue al lado de Inuyasha y nos acomodamos en pose para atacar.

— ¡Hahaha! Esa mujer será mía— dijo la voz misteriosa.

— ¿Qué te crees tú para decir que mi mujer será tuya? —dijo Inuyasha enojado.

—Quien más va ha ser si no —Da un salto de un árbol y cae a unos pasos de nosotros riendo descontroladamente y me mira.

— ¿Quién eres tú?-aunque tenia miedo lo oculte.

— Mi nombre es Yuno yo era el mejor amigo de Onigumo y he venido a llevarme a esta chica conmigo porque su hijo será el nuevo Naraku-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

— ¡Kef! Cómo crees que voy a dejar que hagas eso es mi esposa— Dijo Inuyasha con Tessaiga en la mano lleno de furia.

—Nadie me va a impedir que ese bebé sea el nuevo Naraku—Dijo sonriendo aun mas y retrocediendo poco a poco. Cuando parecía que iba a escapar Inuyasha lo cortó por la espalda…

—Nadie le habla así a la mujer que tanto ame y menos cuando esta por tener bebes— dijo enojado

Con Yuno ya muerto a los pies de un lobo que apareció misteriosamente de la nada.

—¿Ko..Kouga eres tú? — Dije preocupada.

—Sal Lobito que no me haces tonto, ¿Qué has venido a hacer tú aquí? — Dijo Inuyasha molesto.

—Sentí una presencia maligna cercas y luego sentí que Kagome también lo estaba así que vine a averiguar, pero creo que ya lo tiene bajo control será mejor que me vaya mis hijos y esposa me esperan- Dijo mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo.

—Gracias Joven Kôga— Dije mientras me aproximaban a él

—No hay de que Linda sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que sea-dijo besando mi mano para después salir corriendo y dejar un muy celoso Inuyasha.

Creo que la visita al doctor se cancelo por ahora, tendremos que ir mañana.

~~A la mañana siguiente~~

—Vamos Kagome tienes que levantarte hay que ir con el doctor-dijo un muy motivado Inuyasha creo que el está más ansioso que yo.

—Ya voy- mientras daba un pequeño bostezo y me levantaba. Después de esto ambos nos dirigimos al pozo y nos lanzamos e inmediatamente una luz púrpura nos envolvió y luego todo se hizo oscuro.

—Inuyasha y Kagome-dijo una voz misteriosa que aparentaba ser de un hombre.

—¿Quien eres?

—Eso no importa ahora, el motivo de haberlos llamado ahora es porque este será su último viaje por el tiempo, o regresan antes de la medianoche o el pozo se sellará para siempre.

—Entiendo-dijo Inuyasha y después sentimos el golpe y en la parte de arriba no vimos el cielao así que estábamos en mi casa.

—Corre sube a mi espalda se hace tarde-dijo con aún mas desesperación Inuyasha vaya que esta impaciente por ir con el doctor.

—Espera tenemos que cubrir nuestras orejas— dije mientras iba colocando un pañuelo sobre mi cabeza para después ponerle la gorra a Inuyasha (La gorra del anime)

—Listo podemos irnos-afirmé feliz subiendo a la espalda de Inuyasha.

Llegamos muy rápido al hospital y subimos hasta donde el consultorio y llamamos a la puerta Toc…Toc…

—Pase- dijo el doctor que se encontraba sentado en su silla al lado de su escritorio.

—Doctor hemos venido a que nos diga cómo van los bebés- Dijo Inuyasha con impaciencia.

—Claro por favor señora Kagome recuéstate en la camilla y descubra su vientre-indicó el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya recostada en la camilla el doctor pasa el aparato para hacer el eco y los tres se sorprendieron al ver que grandes estaban los bebes.

—Aquí puedes ver que uno es una niña y el otro un niño-dijo con emoción e Inuyasha y yo nos miramos fijamente.

—Listo ya puede levantarse- indicó de nuevo el doctor.

—Gracias doctor- me acomode la ropa.

—tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué ambos llevan algo que les tapa la cabeza?-dijo el doctor con ganas de querer saber detalle a detalle de lo que había pasado.

—Bien es que ambos somos hanyous— dijo Inuyasha con orgullo.

— ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? —pregunto el doctor incrédulo.

—Si yo soy una hanyou a partir de hoy ya no soy humana ahora llevo sangre de monstruo en mis venas y vaya que la sangre que llevo es de un lindo monstruo-dije feliz

—bueno los dejo tengo que ir a una conferencia de doctores— dijo el doctor para despues irse y detrás de el nosotros caminamos a casa.

Continuara…


	18. El día de la visita al doctor y el día q

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha.**

**Capitulo 18 El día de la visita al doctor y el día que el pozo se cierra permanentemente.**

Al llegar a casa mamá se sorprendió al verme con un pañuelo en la cabeza —¿Porque llevas un pañuelo en la cabeza hija?-inquirió curiosa.

—Mamá ahora soy hanyou— Dije con una sonrisa que abarcaba casi todo mi rostro.

—¿Como que ahora eres hanyou?-pregunto sorprendida

—si mamá y ya no soy humana ahora soy como Inuyasha- me descubri la cabeza dejando ver unas lindas orejitas sobre mi cabeza.

Mi madre se me quedó viendo sorprendida parpadeo varias veces y después se lanzó sobre mi , bueno más bien sobre mis orejas.

—Mamá deja mis orejas-Dije enojada ahora comprendo porque a Inuyasha no le gusta para nada que se las toquen.

—Ahora ves porque no me gusta que me toquen mis orejas- ahora estaba ¿burlándose de mi?

—no es gracioso- le conteste enojada.

Al escuchar Sota que yo tenía la apariencia del "chico orejas de perro" salió corriendo hacia mi.

.

—Hermana has regresado—dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Hija ¿ya fueron con el doctor?-Preguntó mia madre.

—Si mamá venimos de ahí

.

—¿Qué les dijo?

—Los cachorros están bien y ya sabemos que serán-contestó Inuyasha mientras me abraza.

—¿Y qué será?-Preguntó de nuevo mi madre ya ahora con aún mas impaciencia.

—No mamá será sorpresa

—Kagome lo mejor será que les digamos que serán porque ella no podrá saberlo cuando nazcan recuerda que hoy después de nuestro regreso el pozo se sellará para siempre- Inuyasha acababa de dar las palabras sabias del día.

—P…pero yo quiero saber que serán si van a vivir del otro lado del pozo toda su vida-mamá se enojó y cruzando sus brazos y golpeando el piso hizo un pequeño berrinche típico de una infante

—Tienes razón pero no le vas a decir a otra persona que no sea Sôta o al abuelo-Dijo Aome con un tono serio.

—Te lo prometo-Dijo mamá levantando la mano derecha a un lado de ella.

—Tendremos un par de gemelos los cuales serán niño y niña-Dije al fin

—Genial- Dijo mientras nos abrazaba a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora nos tenemos que ir- Dijimos ambos al unísono.

—Pero porque tan rápido-pregunto un poco triste

—Dejamos cosas pendientes en casa y tenemos que regresar o el pozo se cerrará y no podremos volver más a la época feudal-dije caminando lentamente hacia la puerta trasera seguida por Inuyasha

.

—Pero eso¿significa que ya no van a regresar?-Preguntó.

—No, el pozo ya no nos dejara pasar solo nos quedaba esta vez, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver mamá no tienes de qué preocuparte-afirme

—pero ya que es su última vez por aquí ¿no sería mejor que se quedaran un rato más?

—No mamá comprende son muchas cosas y en menos del mes nacerán mis pequeñitos- abrace a mi mamá y ella comenzó a llorar.

—Ya verá que pronto nos vamos a encontrar-afirmó Inuyasha y después de eso nos despedimos y salimos de la casa rumbo al pozo y nos lanzamos después de que llegaron al otro lado el pozo se llenó de hierba venenosa para que no se volvieran a meter en el.

—creo que esta fue nuestra última vez en mi época-Dije mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha.

—Tranquila sabes que los Hanyou y Yôkai viven mas que el humano-Dijo tratando de consolarme.

—Lo se pero me gustaría que los niños conocieran a su abuela y a su tío al poco tiempo de haber nacido y no mucho después de su nacimiento

—La conocerán pero no por ahora-dijo intentando calmarme.

—Pero ya tendrán más edad

—Pero la conocerán o ¿me equivoco?-dijo mientras se sentaba conmigo en sus piernas y me limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Por ahora solo queda preocuparse por el nacimiento de nuestros pequeños Inu e Iza-dijo tiernamente en la oreja haciendo que me se sonrojara un poco haciendo que se me olvidara un poco del problema del pozo.

—Esta bien vamos a casa- Dije sonriendo feliz e intentando levantarme de encima de Inuyasha, pero mu intentó fue en vano Inuyasha me levantó junto con en y me llevó hasta la aldea en sus brazos de manera nupcial. Así caminaron hasta nuestra casa en la aldea que muy pronto dejaría de ser callada a estar llena de pequeños hanyôs gritando y haciendo relajó.

Cuando llegamos a la aldea vimos que en una cabaña había un fogata encendida lo cual se nos hizo extraño nadie había ido a la aldea en años .decidimos entrar a la cabaña y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando vimos a Totosai y a Myoga ahí.

—¿Myoga Totosai que hacen aquí? —Pregunto Inuyasha algo molesto.

—Myoga me contó que Kagome se convirtió en hanyô y necesita un sello y he venido a fabricarlo— respondió Totosai.

—Osea que cuando desapareciste Myoga fue porque fuiste por Totosai- Dijo molesto Inuyasha con la pequeña y vieja pulga.

—Bien vamos a comenzar, te haré un arco pero necesito que abras la boca- Dijo seriamente.

—está bien pero ¿para qué quieres que abra la boca?-pregunté con curiosidad.

—Porque necesito uno de tus colmillos para que funcione como sello único tuyo y también necesito uno de Inuyasha-Dijo apuntando a ambos.

—¡Mío!—grio— ¿Porque mí?-Preguntó con impaciencia.

—Porque ella lleva sangre tuya y no daría el mismo efecto con solo un colmillo de ella-explico y ambos abrimos nuestras bocas y sin más nos sacó un colmillo de cada uno.

—No tardará en salir el nuevo el colmillo-afirmó

—Por cierto también nuestros hijos necesitarán un sello-Dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

—Eso tendrá que esperar hasta que nazcan- Respondieron al mismo tiempo Myoga y Totosai.

Así empezó a forjar mi nuevo arco, tardó una horas, después me pidió un cabello largo para ponerlo en el arco como cuerda.

—Listo aquí tienes-me entregó un arco con carcaj y unas flechas.

—Gracias-Dijo emocionada.

—Ahora tengo que marcharme, fue un placer haberlos visto-Dijo Totosai mientras se subía a una nube para salir volando en ella.

Continuará...


	19. Día para dos

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha.**

**Capitulo 19 Día para dos**

Al día siguiente nos pusimos a preparar todo para la llegada de los pequeños ya tenemos la habitación la ropa todo listo. Por la tarde decidí salir a ensayar con mi nuevo arco aunque estaba algo pesado pero eso no me importó mucho pues recordé que a Inuyasha le había pasado lo mismo con tessaiga, eso me hizo sentir mejor pues sabía que no estaba haciendo algo mal.

Salí a ensayar quería saber los poderes de mi arco nuevo y también tenía que aprender a controlarlo.

Estaba ensayando cuando de entre los arbustos salió alguien—Hola Kagome he venido por ti y no podrás hacer nada ante ello- Dijo aquel extraño.

—¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte y prepare mi arco y con una flecha le apunte

—Mi nombre es Yuriko y era uno de los integrantes del grupo de bandidos de Onigumo y como se que ustedes fueron los causantes de su muerte yo te voy a llevar y el hijo que tendrás será ofrecido para que Naraku regrese-dijo entre risas

—¡no creas que soy chica fácil!— grité y levitando una flecha y pensando en que debía proteger a mi hijo y grité— ¡Flechas purificadoras!-y con una flecha fue más que suficiente para acabar con aquel monstruo.

Salió un gran destello que alertó a Inuyasha y seguramente salió mi busca

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!-Gritaba mientras se me aproximaba a mi-al encontrarme me vio recargada en un árbol un poco cansada.

— Kagome ¿Que ha sucedido?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Pues me atacaron y yo me defendí de ese tal Yuriko un aliado más de Naraku y al hacer ese ataque tan poderoso me quede sin fuerzas y justo cuando te iba a llamar apareciste frente a mí-explique.

— ¿Pero qué ataque realizaste? ¿Fue con el arco o un ataque con tus uñas o algo asi?-Pregunto impaciente

—Fue con el arco y lo llame "Flecha purificadora" — Dijo sonriendo a InuYasha.

—Vaya me sorprendes tardaste menos que yo en averiguar con el viento cortante

—Gracias pero no es para tanto-le di un beso en la mejilla

—Oye—Dijo molesto

—Ahora que pasa ¿porque te enojas? —Pregunté algo extrañada.

—Yo no quería el beso en mi mejilla- todo esto porque le di un beso en la mejilla y no en la boca que risa

—Ya entiendo-me reí

—No te rías… -fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado que duró más de lo que yo tenía planeado.

—Vez de eso estaba hablando-volvió a capturar mis labios.

Luego de un rato de muchos besos un sonido muy familiar para ambos.

Grrr gruñó mi estomago—Tengo hambre-dije con una sonrisa.

—Ahora te traigo algo de comer-Dijo Inu feliz

—Bueno pues aquí te espero

Inuyasha no tardó nada en ir por unos pescados para comer con claro trajo lo suficiente para que ambos nos llenaremos y no les quedara nada de hambre hasta la hora de la cena.

—Gracias fue delicioso-dije dando un beso con sabor a pescado a Inuyasha.

—De nada princesa sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

Esa tarde fuimos a pasear solo él y yo los dos disfrutando aquella paz y tranquilidad que tanto amaban, el pasar tiempo uno con el otro nos gustaba tanto. Caminamos hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvimos que regresar a casa.

— ¿Quieres cenar ramen?-Pregunté .

—Pues si tú también quieres cenar ramen si-Dijo con una voz calmada y comprensiva.

—Ramen será-me acerque a mi mochila a sacar dos tazones de ramen instantáneo de los que tanto le gustan a Inuyasha y los preparé.

—Aquí tienes-le entregue el tazon y me sente a su lado.

—Gracias- se acerco a mi y me planto un beso.

Después de eso platicamos un rato hasta que nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

Continuará…


	20. La visita a sus mejores amigos

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 20 La visita a sus mejores amigos**

A la mañana siguiente ambos nos levantamos con ganas de visitar a nuestros amigos en el pueblo, darles las buenas noticias y decirles cuáles vivan a ser los nombres de los pequeños. Después de desayunar nos fuimos hacia el pueblo.

— ¡Vamos hay que darnos prisa

.

— ¡cómo quieres que me de prisa estando en este estado!-grite molesta.

—calma —me tomó de los hombros— sabes que somos yõkais, no somos tan débiles como los humanos, los cachorros y tú estarás bien si corremos-afirmó

— En Serio No me lo creo

—Déjate de payasadas y anda corramos hasta la aldea-tomando mi delicada barbilla y levantando hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—¿Seguro que no pasará nada?-pregunté

— Ya te dije que no pasará nada ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-Eso era broma verdad, yo no confiar en él ¿quien cree que soy?

— ¡Claro que confió en ti!-grite

—Bueno pues vamos-estiró su mano derecha para agarrar la mía y correr juntos.

—Vez no pasó nada-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa arrogante.

Puede escuchar que alguien corría hacia nosotros—Hola chicos ¿cómo han estado?-Ese era el Monje Moroku

—Muy bien Miroku ¿y usted?-pregunté

—También bien señora Kagome, por cierto ya sabe que Sesshomaru-sama se casara-Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa

—Claro Yuka me contó que querían casarse en cuando nuestros pequeños nacieran.

—Oh ¿Qué serán sus pequeños?-Dijo Miroku impaciente

—Vamos con Sango ella también tiene que escuchar-no podía solo decirle a Miroku.

—Está bien vamos, está en la casa—Dijo Miroku feliz así caminamos hasta la casa de Miroku que se encontraba muy cercas de ahí.

—Sango ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté

— ¡Kagome! Yo he estado bien pero dime ¿ya saben que serán tus bebes?preguntó feliz

—Si de hecho veníamos a decirles los nombres y a darles una noticia m

—Bueno la mala es que el pozo se ha cerrado para siempre y la buena es que nuestros hijos se llamaran Izayoi Taisho e Inu no Taisho

—¡Que el pozo se ha cerrado!—gritaron Sango y Miroku sorprendidos—¿Pero como paso eso?—preguntaron al unísono

—Bueno señorita ahora vivirá con nosotros hasta que llegue al año de su época ¿cierto?-pregunto Miroku

—así es Miroku solo el tiempo lograra reunirme con mi familia de nuevo-dije un poco trsite.

—Pero mientras nos tendrás a nosotros-me reanimó Sango.

—entonces sus pequeños serán niño y niña ¿verdad?-pregunto Miroku

—Así es Miroku

—Bueno ahora que saben que son ¿cuando nacerán?-Pregunto sango

—Bueno los esperamos para dentro de tres semanas-contesté feliz

—Así es y los tiene que recibir Kaede, ¿recuerdan lo que nos dijo?-recordó Inuyasha

—Si lo recordamos-respondieron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno pensé que no lo recuerdan- se rascó la cabeza y sonrío, no pudimos evitar reirnos

—Bueno me imagino que están cansados por el viaje no sería mejor que fueran a casa-Sango siempre tan comprensiva.

—No te preocupes Sango ayer la pasamos bien nos relajamos y descansamos-sonreí

—Bueno pero yo diría que Kagome y yo todavía tenemos que acomodar varias cosas en casa-informó Inuyasha.

—Creo que Inuyasha tiene razón y todavía tenemos que ir a la aldea para avisarle a Kaede.

—Está bien chicos los dejaremos ir pero iremos a visitarlos pronto-amenazó Sango

—Cuando quieran pueden ir a visitarnos-conteste feliz

Así salimos de la casa de nuestros amigos y caminamos hasta la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Continuara…


	21. La visita a Kaede

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 21 La visita a Kaede**

Así salimos de la casa de nuestros amigos para dirigirnos a casa de la anciana Kaede y en el camino nos encontramos a Kohaku que teníamos ya 3 meses sin verlo.

—Hola Kohaku ¿cómo estás? — Pregunte

—muy bien gracias y ustedes —me miró detenidamente — ¿van a tener un hijo? y ¿eres un Hanyou?

—Si ya casi nacieran — dije feliz acariciando mi vientre—y so soy una inu-hanyou-respondía a su ultima pregunta

— ¿Ya saben qué será?-pregunto feliz mirando a Inuyasha

—serán un niño y una niña — dijo Inuyasha el cual sonaba orgulloso porque será papá

— ¡Genial! Tendrán gemelos igual que mi hermana-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

—Si ahora nos dirigimos con la anciana Kaede para avisarle del sexo de los pequeños-dije feliz

—Yo iré a visitar a Sango y a mis sobrinas —dijo —Tengo mucho que no los visito.

—Bueno nosotros seguiremos con nuestro camino

—Está bien, por favor revisan que Miroku no esté haciendo cosas indebidas en la aldea-dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa

—Bueno ahora Miroku está en casa ayudando a Sango— Dijo Inuyasha.

—¡Ja ja!—rió—Bueno mejor aun así lo cuidare de cercas— Dijo riendo

—Bueno nos vemos después —abrace a Kohaku —Inuyasha no seas maleducado despídete de Kohaku.

Inuyasha se acerco a Kohaku y le dio un abrazo corto —¡Cuídate niño!-Dijo de una manera repentina.

—por cierto nos veremos en la boda de Sesshomaru-Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Cuenten con ello!-afirmó

Así nosotros continuamos con nuestro rumbo.

Al llegar a la aldea vimos a Rin, la cual en cuanto nos vio salió corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?-Dijo mientras me abrazaba primero a mi y después a Inuyasha.

—Bien gracias Rin ¿tu como has estado?

—Pues no muy bien Sesshomaru-sama me prometió que vendría por mi-Dijo Rin haciendo notar rápidamente que su tristeza.

—No te preocupes ya vendrá a visitarte-Dijo Inuyasha abrazando a Rin

—_Aún no ha venido a contarles de su boda_—pensé—Rin ¿está Kaede en el pueblo?-Pregunté

—Claro, casi no sale de la aldea desde que les dijo la noticia

—Vamos a ir a hablar con ella ¿Vienes?-Pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Claro me dirigía para allá-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos pues!-apuró Inuyasha

Los tres caminamos hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

—Kaede mire quien vino a visitarla-Dijo Rin mientras entrabamos Inuyasha y yo a su cabaña.

—¡Chicos! Que alegría verlos—Dijo Kaede sonriendo

—¿Cómo has estado Kaede?-Preguntamo ambos al unísono.

—Mi niña sabes que mi tiempo de partir se aproxima y gracias a tus pequeños iré en paz— Dijo Kaede con una sonrisa

—Lo sé ¿Qué haré sin ti?- Pregunte preocupada.

—No te pongas triste, sólo prométeme que siempre estarás feliz—Dijo Kaede con una sonrisa en su rostro— además ya le he enseñado a Rin todo lo que se-Dijo mirando a Rin

—Está bien Kaede no es para tanto-dijo Rin

—Tonterías Rin irá a vivir a casa de Sesshomaru es su hija-Dijo Inuyasha

—Bueno Kaede hemos venido a avisar que nuestros hijos serán niño y niña y sus nombres serán Izayoi e Inu no

—Bien Aome ¿Cuándo nacerán?-Preguntó Kaede

—Dentro de tres semanas nos estarán acompañando-Dijo Inuyasha feliz

—Bien los esperaremos con ansias-Dijo Rin

—Bueno ahora nos retiramos, te dejamos descansar y dentro de tres semanas nos vemos aquí-dije despidiéndome con la mano derecha. Asi Inuyasha y yo nos marchamos a casa…

Continuará…


	22. Un día en cama

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 22 Un día en cama**

Salimos de casa de Kaede y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa.

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente —¡Mira nomas que me he encontrado por aquí!-dijo una extraña voz.

—¿quien eres y qué quieres aquí?-dijo InuYasha con enojado.

—He venido a llevarme a esa mujer-dijo mientras intentaba agarrarme con uno de sus tentáculos pero esta vez reaccioné justo a tiempo, lo arañe y lo purifique al ataque lo llame "Garras purificadoras" cuando lo hice llame la atención de Inuyasha el cual utilizó el viento cortante y mató a aquel que le estaba causando problemas.

—¿estas bien Kagome?

—Si, gracias—le besé la mejilla—¡Ah!—me queje todo se hizo borroso e inmediatamente me desmaye en los brazos de Inuyasha

—Todo estará bien, sólo son los dolores típicos antes del parto, esto significa que ya se aproxima su nacimiento y será peligroso si hace movimientos bruscos fuera de lo normal—nos mira a ambos empieza a levantarse para retirarse, yo también intenté levantarme

—Niña ¿pero que haces? —me regaño—no debes levantarte aun estas delicada—Kaede me acababa de regañar y yo no estaba cómoda en ese futon quería levantarme y caminar hacer algo.

—No se preocupe Anciana ella no se levantara para nada—Dicho esto me miro y se sentó a mi lado—¿cuando podrá levantarse? —Se dirigió a Kaede y me agarro de la mano

—Dos días y podrá levantarse, mas no puede hacer esfuerzos duros—Dicho esto se marchó de la cabaña dejándonos a Inuyasha y a mi solos.

—¿tienes hambre? —me miraba con dolor yo no sabia porque pero no sabía si preguntarle o no

—Si pero dime ¿que pasa? —Le agarre de la mejilla

—Es que es por mi culpa que estas así, sufriendo —Una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas la limpie con mi mano

—no es así InuYasha yo estoy así porque es una prueba de nuestro amor y ahora después de tantos años seremos padres y nunca te dejaré solo —Le mire a los ojos y le dedique una sonrisa y es se inclinó y me beso yo correspondi y el beso se hizo mas profundo después de un rato nos separamos por falta de aire y me miro

—Gracias Kagome te amo mas que nada en este mundo, te quiero y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario a ti y a nuestros cachorros —me miró con una sonrisa y después se levantó —no te muevas iré por la cena —yo solo asentí e intente dormir mientras el llegaba con la cena, no tardó mucho en regresar así que no dormí mucho tiempo regreso con unos cuantos pescados

—vamos a cenar para dormir mañana será un un bonito día —yo asentí el azo los pescados y los comí como pude acostada, terminamos de cenar y él se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo.

—Buenas noches Kagome

—Buenas noches InuYasha

Después de eso nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Continuará...


	23. La visita de nuestros amigos

Capitulo 23

La visita de nuestros amigos

El día siguiente fue de lo más estresante, todo el día Inuyasha se la paso sobre protegiéndome, yo quería levantarme y caminar y volver ha ser independiente de alguien... ese día las horas se convirtieron en meses fue espantoso, no quiero que vuelva a pasar esto.  
Al fin terminaron los días que tenia que estar en cama y esa mañana me sentía tan bien que me levante temprano quería preparar algo especial para el desayuno, preparé algo de arroz, después e unas horas Inuyasha se levanto rápido asustado porque no me encontraba en el futón cuando el se levanto  
—¿Que haces? —dijo y se acerco a mi —¿llevas mucho tiempo levantada?  
—preparaba el desayuno y llevo despierta el tiempo suficiente para decir que eres un dormilón —dije y le dedique una sonrisa el me correspondió al instante mostrando sus colmillos se veía realmente atractivo  
—¿que preparaste? —se acerco al arroz y lo olfateo —huele delicioso y ¿a que hora vamos a comer?  
—En cuanto traigas agua —Le estire el brazo con una cubeta para que trajera agua del río y al tomarla también jalo de mi mano y me atrajo hacia el y me beso y salio corriendo por agua.  
cuando regreso ya tenia todo listo para desayunar y el se sentó a mi lado y me sonrío yo le estire mi mano con un plato lleno de arroz y el lo tomo al instante en menos de lo que canta el gallo me pidió más le serví otro poco terminamos de desayunar y el salio a caminar por los alrededores mientras el estaba afuera claramente puede oler a Shippo, Sango y Miroku aproximándose a la cabaña.  
—¡Kagome! —grito Shippo y salto a mi regazo —¿como estas?  
—Kagome ¿como te encuentras? —preguntaron Sango y Miroku en unisono.  
—Mejor gracias por visitarme  
—Bonita casa señora Kagome —dice Miroku entre risas  
—Houshi compórtate —advierte Sango  
—Aome cuando nazcan tus pequeños ¿podre jugar con ellos? —pregunta Shippo aun sentad en mi regazo  
—Claro que si Shippo —digo —después de todo serás como su hermano mayor  
al escuchar las palabras "hermano mayor" santa de gusto y me abraza en eso entra InuYasha con una cara de enfado  
—¿Qué pasa InuYasha? —pregunta Miroku  
—No es nada solo un maldito youkai que quería matarme y llevarse a Aome con el —dice y suelta un resoplo y se sienta a mi lado  
—¿Que paso? cuéntanos —dijo Sango

_FLASH_BACK_

—Maldito hanyou ¿sigues vivo?  
—¿que no me vez o estas ciego?  
—Me la pagaras insolente  
—¿Que quieres conmigo?  
—Te matare y me llevaré a la madre de tus hijos  
—¡Kef! Como si yo fuera a dejarte hacer eso  
—Maldito hanyou  
—¡Viento cortante!

_FIN_FLASH_BACK_

— Sango no es algo que me guste contar así que mejor dejemos lo así  
—bueno pero no te pongas así, por otra parte ya pensaron que dentro de unas semanas sus pequeños ya estarán entre nosotros y necesitaran nuestra ayuda... así que venimos a ver donde nos vamos quedar  
—Ya veo solo vinieron a saber donde se quedarían a vivir mientras Kagome se recupera del parto ¿verdad? —dijo el hanyou  
—En efecto Inuyasha —dijo el Monje  
—Me alegro de que se preocupen por mi amigos —les sonreí  
Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando de la apariencia que podrían tener los dos pequeños, luego les mostré toda la aldea y les asigne una cabaña para que pudieran dormir los tres luego recordé que no les acompañaban sus pequeños hijos  
—¿donde dejaron a sus hijos? —pregunte  
—Kohaku está de visita en la aldea y se quedo a cuidarlos —Respondió Sango  
—Ya veo ¿porque no se lo trajeron también? —Pregunto Inuyasha  
—El no quiso venir  
—Bueno espero pasen buena noche porque ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar —dijo Inuyasha  
—Nos vemos en la mañana chicos —dijeron los tres en unisono

Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña y nos dispusimos a dormir cuando ambos sentimos una presencia maligna a los alrededores y enseguida entraron nuestros tres amigos y nos advirtieron que se acercaba algo yo no podía hacer nada así que me quede sentada sobre el futón y Shippo se sentó a mi lado e hice un campo que nos protegiera, en cuanto al resto salio en busca del  
dueño de esa aura maligna.

Mientras tanto...  
—Chicos nos estamos acercando  
—Lo sé Sango puedo sentirlos  
—¿Miroku traes suficientes pergaminos?  
—Claro que si Inuyasha, monje prevenido vale por dos —dijo divertido  
—Más te vale monje porque necesitaremos muchos  
—Ahí esta puedo verlo —dijo Sango apuntando al frente  
—¡Kef! No escapara  
—Vamos todos al mismo tiempo a atacarle para no darle chance de escapar o de que alguien de nosotros salga herido —dijo la exterminadora  
—Sango atacas después de que lance mis pergaminos e Inuyasha después de que Sango lance su hiraikotsu tu utilizas tu viento cortante así lo acabaremos pronto  
dicho esto comenzaron a atacar a el villano el cual no sabían que hacia en ese lugar pero al final el plan de Miroku resulto ser lo suficientemente bueno para matar a aquel malvado.  
—Regresemos con Kagome —dijo Inuyasha  
—Kagome regresamos —dijeron los tres en unisono  
—Chicos regresaron pronto  
—No era gran cosa ese monstruo  
—Asi es Miroku no era gran cosa —concordó Inuyasha  
—Bueno será mejor ya nos vallamos a dormir Kagome debe de estar cansada —dijo Sango mientras caminaban hacia la puerta  
—Nos vemos mañana chicos —se despidieron Sango, Shippo y Miroku y salieron de la cabaña con dirección a la suya.

A la mañana siguiente yo fui la primera en levantarme, igual que el día anterior preparé el desayuno, después de una hora Inuyasha se levanto y salio a llenar la cubeta de agua, después de eso nuestros amigos salieron de su cabaña y se sentaron a un lado de nosotros e igual como los viejos tiempos cuando Naraku estaba aun con vida comimos todos juntos, platicamos, reímos por un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de que ellos regresaran a la aldea con la anciana Kaede y con sus hijos, se despidieron e Inuyasha y yo nos quedamos solos de nuevo...

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta vez tuve más tiempo para escribirlo. Así que espero que lo disfrutaran!**

**P.D. espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia también son bienvenidas!**


	24. El día de parto

Capítulo 24 El día de parto

Esa semana pasó rápidamente y por fin llegó la semana tan esperada por todos, no sabíamos nada de Sesshomaru y Yuka, no sabíamos si vendrían el día del nacimiento de Izayoi e Inu no, a Inuyasha no le afectaba mucho si se presentaba o no.  
Al fin llegó el día, me levanté como de costumbre y justo cuando me disponía a hacer el desayuno me sentí muy mal.  
— ¡Inuyasha! —grite y el inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia mi dirección.  
— ¿Que pasa Kagome?  
—Ya...vienen...los...cachorros... —Dije con dificultad, las contracciones eran insoportables, casi no podía mantenerme de pie.  
— ¡Q...Qué dices! ¿Segura? —dijo mientras me ayudaba a caminar hacia el futón  
—Ve por la Anciana Kaede y los chicos por favor  
—No puedo dejarte sola algo podría pasarte —su mirada expresaba temor, nunca le había visto así —

De pronto un olor muy familiar pude captar justo cuando le viva a decir a Inuyasha el cual parecía no haber notado aquel olor, cuando en ese preciso instante entró a la cabaña  
—Kagome he venido a ayudarte en lo que podamos —se acercó Yuka a mí, se veía bastante feliz. —Sesshomaru ¿porque no pasas? —agregó  
—Reglas de Youkai y Hanyou —suspiró —a menos de que Inuyasha me dejé pasar a ver a su mujer que está a punto de dar a luz puedo entrar.

InuYasha gruñó ante la idea de que su medio hermano pasará a ver a su mujer, suspiró luego me miró y salió de la cabaña sin decir ni una sola palabra, sé escucho que ambos hablaban afuera y después de unos minutos Sesshomaru entro.  
—Dijo que iría por tus amigos de la aldea porque necesitabas la ayuda de ellos —suspiro —me pidió que te cuidara  
—Gracias Sesshomaru, te agradezco mucho —dije regalando le una sonrisa ante aquel gesto de amabilidad de su parte.

Inuyasha no tardó nada en regresar con todos nuestros amigos, en cuanto entró tras él también entraron Sango y la Anciana Kaede, empezaron a acomodarme cuando ya casi estaba lista Kaede se paró  
—Chicos, me temo que tendrán que salir hasta que Kagome tenga a sus pequeños podrán pasar —dijo y a InuYasha no le parecía la idea, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su medio hermano lo jalo del brazo y lo sacó de la cabaña  
—Bien estamos listas, Sango ¿tienes lista el agua?  
—Si Kaede ya la tengo lista  
—Yuka ¿ya están listas las toallas?  
—Si Kaede también las tengo listas  
—Bien niñas comencemos —Me quito mi hakama y me acomodo en la pose habitual para dar a luz, Sango colocó una almohada bajo mi cabeza, luego las contracciones se hicieron presentes y el dolor comenzó grite y Sango colocó su mano sobre la mía.  
— ¿quieres que Inuyasha esté aquí contigo? —me pregunto.  
—S...s...i...i... —dije con un poco de dificultad, Sango se levantó en dirección hacia la entrada y llamó a InuYasha el cual no tardó nada en entrar y se sentó a mi lado.  
—Ya estoy aquí Kagome —me dio un tierno beso en los labios.  
El dolor regreso y era aún más fuerte que el anterior Inuyasha apretó mi mano entrelazadas nuestras manos el no me quitaba ni un instante la mirada se veía preocupado cuando quería decir que todo estaba bien Kaede interrumpió  
—Kagome ya es hora —dijo —Puja  
— ¡Ahhh! —grite  
—Todavía no se dejan ver —se limpió el sudor de su frente —puja  
— ¡Ahhh! —Agarré un poco de aire y volvía pujar — ¡Ahhh!  
—Ya tengo la cabeza de uno sólo una vez más y nace el primero  
—Tú puedes Kagome —me animo Yuka  
Una más sólo una más y mi primer hijo vendrá a este mundo, pensé. Así que pude una vez más y observe a Inuyasha, no me quitaba la vista después un ruido nos sacó de concentración  
— ¡Buaaa! —nuestro hijo había nacido, Sango le estaba bañando  
—Todavía no terminamos falta uno Kagome —dijo —así que puja  
Le obedecí a Kaede y comencé a pujar de nuevo, pujar tres veces y el faltan te sé designaba a nacer entonces Kaede se preocupó, pujar una vez más y por fin una de las orejitas se asomó  
—Ya casi mi niña un poco más y también nos acompañará en este mundo  
—vamos Kagome yo se que puedes —dijo Inuyasha y me deposito un dulce beso en los labios.

Yo seguí pujando hasta que un llanto nuevo pude escuchar, Kaede me limpio y después Sango lavo al bebé mientras Kaede acomodaba a el otro en mis brazos, pude ver que era igualito a Inuyasha, lo mire y el bajo un poco y me beso  
—Es hermoso —acaricio su mejilla —nuestro pequeño Inu  
—Y aquí está la pequeña —dijo Sango y se la dio a Inuyasha  
—Es hermosa se parece tanto a ti Kagome —deposito un beso en mis labios  
—Es nuestra pequeña Izayoi  
Después de unos minutos todos salieron dejándonos solos a Inuyasha y a mí con nuestros pequeños hijos, no dejaba de observarlos, aún no abrían los ojos, pero el pequeño Inu no es igualito a Inuyasha e Izayoi es idéntica a mí, después de unos minutos ambos comenzaron a llorar, tenían hambre así que le pedí a InuYasha que me bajara un poco la blusa para poder alimentarlos, el no dudo ni un instante en hacerlo y así después de una hora y media dejaron de llorar, estaban satisfechos ambos solo faltaba hacerles eructar y después a dormir.  
—Chicos ¿podemos pasar?  
—Claro que si Yuka —Ellos entraron al instante  
Sesshomaru no le quitaba la vista a los pequeños, luego muy apenado sacó dos pequeños kimonos y me los dio, yo le agradecí.  
— ¿Cuál va a ser el nombre de estas bellezas? —Pregunto Yuka  
—Inu no Taisho Higurashi e Izayoi Taisho Higurashi —respondió Inuyasha  
—Aun no abren los ojos ¿Por qué?  
—En unas horas los abrirán no te preocupes, así son los hanyou —contesto Sesshomaru  
—Kagome ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Bien Sango ¿Dónde está Miroku y las gemelas?  
—Miroku está afuera vigilando a las gemelas que juegan con Shippo  
—Inuyasha ya eres papá ¿Qué sientes?  
—Es algo difícil de explicar Sango—Sonrió — ¿Qué espera Miroku para pasar?  
—Oh! Ya lo traigo —Salió de la cabaña en busca de su esposo y sus hijas  
—Sra. Kagome ¿Cómo esta?  
—Bien gracias Miroku y ¿usted?  
—Bien ocupado con estas pequeñas  
—Bueno sin duda eres un buen padre  
—Lamento despedirlos así pero Kagome ha tenido hasta ahora un día muy pesado, así que si quieren quedarse en la aldea todas las cabañas están desocupadas —dijo Inuyasha tratando de no sonar grosero, todos asintieron y salieron cada quien entró a una cabaña diferente.  
Al fin estábamos solos los cuatro, el se sentó a mi lado y abrazó a al pequeño Inu y justo en ese momento abrió los ojos seguido de la pequeña Izayoi, ambos tenían los ojos color dorado como los de él, claramente pude ver una sonrisa tierna en sus labios luego me senté y me recargue en su hombro.  
—Son tan hermosos, te amo —Me miro y en su mirada se reflejaba ternura y amor  
—Gracias Kagome —me beso —gracias por este regalo, por querer formar una familia conmigo sin importar lo que soy… —no lo deje terminar capturé sus labios en un dulce beso.  
—Te amo Kagome  
—Y yo a tí —Lo bese una vez más pero ese beso fue interrumpido por Izayoi, tenía hambre, Inuyasha sonrió y yo la alimente, después de un rato el sonido de llanto cambio a pequeños ronquidos, yo quería ir a bañarme, así que le pedí a Sango que me acompañara y a Inuyasha que cuidara bien de los bebés, no tarde mucho cuando regrese Inuyasha estaba jugando con ambos, las risas invadieron la cabaña, ese momento fue bello y lamentaba no tener una cámara en ese instante para capturarlo y tenerlo siempre, me acerque a él sorprendiendolo, el me abrazo por la cintura y me acerco a el.  
—Te amo Kagome —me beso  
—Yo a ti Inuyasha

Después un bostezo se hizo escuchar, cuando volteamos uno ya estaba dormido y el otro apenas se estaba durmiendo, los acomodamos en su futon correspondiente, luego Inuyasha y yo nos acostamos en el nuestro dispuestos a dormir, justo cuando estaba quedando dormida sentí sus brazos tomarme por la cintura y acercarme a él, después de eso ya no supe nada de mi.

Continuará...

* * *

**Que emoción ya son padres xD Bueno espero sea de su agrado **


	25. Aniversario

Capítulo 25 Aniversario

Un mes ha pasado ya desde que somos padres, al principio pensé que todas las noches me levantaría a alimentarlos, pero no fue así, Kaede me explico que los bebés hanyou a comparación de los humanos no suelen comer en las noches a así que por la falta de sueño no nos preocupamos, también me dijo que crecen tres veces más rápido que los humanos, así que de medio mes empezarán a querer hablar y dentro de mes y medio a caminar.

Hoy era un lindo día y también era especial, hoy hacia unos años atrás lo conocí, lo vi por primera vez atrapado en el árbol bajo el e hizo de Kikyo el cual yo rompí, bueno mi idea era ir a caminar hasta llegar a él árbol sagrado y contarles a nuestros pequeños nuestra historia.

—Inuyasha ¿nos vamos ya?

—cundo gustes Kagome

— ¿A quién vas a llevarte tú?

—A la pequeña Izayoi

—Vamos pues —sonreí

Asintió con la cabeza agarré fuerte a Inu y empezamos a saltar de Copa en Copa en los árboles así hasta llegar al árbol sagrado, pensé que Inuyasha No recordaría el día que es hoy pero me sorprendió.

— ¡Feliz aniversario! Kagome —me dio un ramo de sosas, supongo que las agarró en el camino

—Gracias Inuyasha

—De no ser por ti aun estuviera sellado en este árbol —señalo la cicatriz que tenía el troco.

—Te amo —lo bese de manera lenta en los labios el no mostró resistencia alguna y correspondió al instante.

—Yo te amo mas Kagome —me tomó mi diestra y la apretó acto seguido me sonrió e inmediatamente bajo la mirada a nuestros dos hermosos hijos — ¿Quieren saber cómo mamá y yo nos conocimos? —los pequeños solo rieron eso Inuyasha lo tomó como un sí y comenzó.

_HISTORIA_

Cuando tuve conocimiento de la Shikon No Tama y de los poderes que le otorga a quien la posee, así que fui tras ella, al llegar a la aldea fui atacado por la protectora de la Shikon No Tama, era una sacerdotisa su nombre era Kikyo, esa vez no me mató solo me dejó clavado a un árbol, asi fue cada vez que intente robar aquello que protegía hasta dar la vida, pero sin pensarlo nos enamoramos uno del otro, ella quería purificar la Shikon No Tama convirtiendo me en un humano, yo había aceptado al día siguiente ella lo haría al amanecer, pero ese día nunca llegó Naraku no puso una trampa y erío a Kikyo justo a la hora que nos quedamos de ver en para convertirme en un humano, cuando yo llegue al lugar acordado ella ya no estaba así que fui por la Shikon No Tama, luego del intento tan inútil de los aldeanos por detenerme una persona gritó mi nombre seguido de una flecha, yo quede clavado al árbol con un hechizo de ella, del cual nunca se podría romper, pero después de unos años…

Después de unos años llegue yo, una chica que viajo 500 años al pasado, cuando llegue solo me dirigí al árbol sagrado, fue ahí donde lo vi por primera vez, parecía dormir cuando me acerque a él pude ver que tenía unas lindas orejitas de pero sobre su cabeza y no me resistí a tocarles y lo hice, luego unos aldeanos me capturaron y me llevaron a la aldea, ahí fue donde conocí a una sacerdotisa con edad algo avanzada su nombre era Kaede ella me dijo que era la reencarnación de su hermana mayor Kikyo, después una mujer ciempiés ataco la aldea buscando la Shikon No Tama, yo corrí en dirección al bosque y pedí ayuda, después llegue al árbol sagrado donde se encontraba Inuyasha clavado a él, cuando llegue el me hablo y como olvidar como se dirigió a mí se atrevió a llamarme…

La llame Kikyo, admito en ese instante eran muy parecidas, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo contrario, bueno sin darme cuenta ella cautivo mi corazón, luego me di cuenta de algo muy importante entre Kagome y Kikyo, Kikyo quería convertirme en humano utilizando el poder de la perla, pero Kagome ella me acepto tal y como soy, sin quererme cambiar nada, con mi mal genio, aunque a veces la maltratara aun así ella me acepto, no se alejo de mi nunca, ella me enseño a ser amigos y a confiar en los demás. Luego de una tonta pelea la esfera de partió en pedacitos y empezamos a buscarles y reunirles entre los dos, al poco tiempo de ello nos topamos con Shippo un pequeño kitsune el cual es huérfano de ambos padres y se unió a nosotros para vengar la muerte de ellos al matar a Naraku, luego nos topamos con un monje pervertido llamado Miroku el cual tenía una maldición en su mano izquierda hecha por Naraku esa maldición no desaparecería hasta que Naraku muriera, también se unió a nosotros, luego se nos unió una exterminadora de monstruos también fue víctima de Naraku ya que este mato a toda su familia y pueblo de donde provenían los exterminadores, asi que se unió a nosotros para vengar su muerte, asi emprendimos nuestra búsqueda de fragmentos y nuestra venganza, después de un tiempo logramos librarnos de Naraku, Kagome tuvo que irse por 3 largos años, después de eso regreso a mi lado nos casamos y ahora tenemos una linda familia.

—Fin.-dijimos en unisonó

Luego los pequeños rieron y nos miraron, nos quedamos un momento en silencio, luego yo fui quien decidió romperle.

—Tengo hambre y ¿tú?

—También ¿vamos a casa a comer?

—Claro vamos.- nos levantamos y caminamos a casa a cenar.


	26. La triste y dolorosa despedida

Hola mis lectoras! :3 ya estoy de vuelta... espero que disfruten mi apitulo

Agradecimientos: **Izayoitaisho, Martha, Naiara moon...**

_Como me lo pidieron ya cumplo con ello, basta de charlas a leer..._

* * *

La nueva historia de Inuyasha

capitulo 26 La triste y dolorosa despedida.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, acababa de tener un mal sueño, eso se me hizo más que extraño pues algo malo pasaría y pronto lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a los pequeños y con mucho cuidado salí de la habitación para que Inuyasha no se diera cuenta de que me había levantado temprano.  
Al entrar a la habitación de los pequeños y dormían profundamente se veían realmente lindos.

Sali a beber un poco de agua cuando pude escuchar claramente el un ruido y después unos brazos me rodearon y al principio me asuste, pero luego por el olor pude saber que era Inuyasha

—Cuando desperté mi esposa no estaba y yo tenia tantas ganas de despertarme y lo primero que viera fuera a MI linda esposa durmiendo a mi lado —se ruboroso al instante— Bueno tantos años despertando solo esperando el momento en que al fin alguien quisiera casarse con migo y ahora que la tengo despierto solo.-agacho la mirada parecía querer perforar el piso.  
—Lo lamento Inuyasha pero tendremos muchos despertares juntos eso no lo dudes —le tome el rostro para que me mirara — Te quiero Inuyasha no lo dudes.- lo bese  
—Bueno dime ¿porque te levantaste temprano?¿sucede algo malo?-lucia preocupado.  
—Bueno la verdad es que tuve un mal sueño seguido de un mal presentimiento.- me jalo del brazo izquierdo y me atrajo hacia el en un lindo abrazo que me dio seguridad  
—Todo saldrá bien, estoy a tu lado.-lo dijo en especie de susurro y con un tono de seguridad que me hizo feliz al instante y también le abrase, no quera soltar aquellos brazos que me hacían sentir tan bien, pero en ese momento el deshizo el amoroso abrazo.  
—Ese enano ¿que no sabe que hora es?- se enojo porque Shippo venia hacia nosotros.  
le puse la mano en el hombro —tranquilo Inuyasha debe de ser algo muy importante para que el halla venido tan temprano.- el solo asintió y se relajo al instante.

Después de unos minutos se paro frente a nosotros agitado y triste.

—que sucede Shippo ¿porque esa cara?- al parecer Inuyasha se mostró interesado en el.  
—Tienen que ir a la aldea la anciana Kaede me mando por ustedes y dijo que la profecía de la que te hablo hace ya unos meses se cumpliría hoy y quiere verles a ambos.  
Valla que Shippo se mostraba angustiado pero al escuchar lo de la "profecía" recordé lo que me dijo antes de quedar embarazada, eso quiere decir que ella...¡oh no!  
—¡Oh no! —grite —tenemos que irnos ¡Ya!  
—Kag los pequeños aun no despiertan y recuerda que si les interrumpes las horas de sueño todo el día no paran de molestar llorando.- en eso tenia razón es algo molesto escucharlos llorar y más ahora que tengo esta nueva audición mas desarrollada.  
—tienes razón vamos adentro a esperar a que despierten.-nos tomamos de la mano y entrelazamos los dedos y caminamos hacia la cabaña, nosotros entramos menos Shippo el se quedo parado en la entrada eso se me hizo extraño mire a Inuyasha y el me soltó de nuestro agarre.  
—hablare con el mientras ¿nos preparas el desayuno?- asentí con la cabeza, bueno me pareció una excelente idea el que él hablara con Shippo me dirigí hacia la cocina a preparar un poco de Ramen mientras lo cocinaba me puse a pensar en Shippo después de todo somos como sus ¿papas? bueno eso creo yo no se que piense Inuyasha y hasta el mismo Shippo sobre esto.

Ellos creían que no los escuchaba pero claramente los escuche hablar

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha

—¿Que esperas Enano? o caso ¿no quieres entrar a la casa?  
—¡Claro que quiero perro tonto! etto... no puedo entrar así como así en tu casa, ya tienes una familia y...-  
Inuyasha soltó un poco de aire  
—Deja de decir destupieses enano porque si no lo recuerdas esta también es tu casa ahora, pero creo que hace falta recordarte lo recuerda que desde que empezaste a viajar con nosotros te convertiste en un miembro de nuestra familia...-Shippo comenzó a llorar.  
—Gracias Inu...—se detuvo en ese instante me asome a verlos y Shippo abrazaba fuertemente a Inuyasha—Papá- concluyo lo que iba a decir y escuchar que le dijera Papá me hizo feliz el era un miembro oficial de nuestra familia.

Ellos entraron y nos sentamos a comer, justo al terminar Shippo llevo todos los platos y los lavó después se sentó en mi regazo  
—Mamá ¿cual es la profecía de la que hablo la anciana Kaede?-eso de llamarme Mamá me hizo sentir tan bien le sonreí.  
—Si Kag no recuerdo cual es ¿me la recuerdas?  
—Bueno ella nos dijo que en cuanto naciera un hijo mio y ella me ayudara a dar a luz...moriría.  
—Ya lo recuerdo  
—Oh no eso quiere decir que la anciana Kaede ¿se ira de nuestro lado?-creo que a Shippo le afecto mucho.  
—Así es Shippo la anciana Kaede se marcha de este mundo.-estaba triste y seria no quería llorar.  
Después de unos minutos de platico sobre el tema los pequeños despertaron y me levante a verlos y aprovechar y alimentarlos, deje a Inuyasha y a Shippo solos.  
Entre al cuarto de los niños y en cuanto me sintieron dentro dejaron de llorar, me acerque y el alimentarlos no me llevo más de 30 minutos, cuando salí en la habitación del fondo se escuchaba a alguien hablar y al no ver a Inuyasha y a Shippo en el comedor supe que eran ellos.

Al acercarme (Claro con los pequeños Iza e Inu en mis brazos) ellos reían, no había escuchado a Inuyasha reír de esa manera.  
en ese instante me puse a pensar ¿porque Inuyasha lo trata muy diferente?

—bueno ¿te gusto tu cuarto?  
—Me encanta gracias  
—¿Que pasa aquí? se les ve tan felices.  
—Solo le mostraba Shippo donde dormiría una vez que se mude con sus padres.-me sonrió y levanto a Shippo, luego este salto al suelo y se paro frente a mi.  
—¿Puedo cargar a alguno? Mamá  
—Claro que si Shippo.- le di a Izayoi e Inuyasha le ayudo a acomodarla en sus brazos luego esta se rió.  
—Es hermosa se parece mucho a ti.-me sonrío.  
—Lo se enano es la viva imagen de Kagome.- acto seguido la pequeña empezó a reír en los brazos de Shippo y no pude evitar llorar se veian realmente lindos.  
—Kagome tu dices cuando partimos a la aldea.  
"Claro y ahora me apresuras"—pensé —Vayámonos ahora si así lo deseas.  
—Yo voy con Inuyasha.- de un salto sujetando bien a Izayoi fue a los hombros de Inuyasha.  
—Enano dame a Izayoi y sujeta te bien de mi.  
A los minutos de partir llegamos a la aldea los aldeanos nos rodearon y empezaron a hacernos preguntas pero afortunadamente alguien nos llamo.  
—Muchachos por aquí.—era el Monje Miroku nos ayudo a escapar de la multitud—vamos la Anciana Kaede esta en mi casa.  
—Que alegría verte Miroku.- Inuyasha saludo a nuestro amigo y después le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
—También me alegra verlos pero demonios prisa Kaede empeora.  
Al llegar a su casa Miroku llamo a Sango desde afuera y le aviso que ya habíamos llegado y ella solo pidió que pasara yo así que le deje a Inuyasha nuestro hijo y pase a la cabaña.  
—¿Que pasa San...-no pude terminar al ver a la Anciana Kaede de esa forma tan decaída.  
—Ka...go...me...-me llamo con dificultad  
—Dígame anciana Kaede.- me incline a su lado.  
—Mi...niña...me...ale...gra...ver...te...-se acomodo de otra manera y prosiguió hablando- Mi niña cuanto has crecido des de la primera vez que nos vimos, y parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste a qui a una época desconocida-se quejo un poco-hoy me despido dándoles las gracias por todo, ahora tu eres la sacerdotisa de esta aldea, confió en ti.-sonrió.  
Después de unos minutos de silencio una pequeña esfera de luz apareció frente a nosotros, su aura me era muy familiar, luego todas las dudas de quien era se aclararon cuando la luz desapareció dejando ver a mi antepasado Kikyo.  
—Kikyo...—fue lo único que pude decir.  
—Kagome gracias por cuidar de mi hermana como si fuera tuya, ahora tu tienes una familia y tienes que dedicarte a ella, cuídalos Kagome—me sonrió y se giro hacia donde estaba la anciana Kaede—¿estas lista Kaede?-ella asintió y enseguida su cuerpo quedo sin vida y junto a Kikyo apareció una niña sin venda en los ojos.  
—Chicas gracias, cuídense—nos sonrío—me gustaría despedirme de los chicos.  
—Chicos pasen ahora.-hablo Sango y al instante ambos entraron a la cabaña.  
—Kikyo...—fue como un susurro pero gracias a esta nueva audición pude escuchar claramente lo que Inuyasha dijo.  
—Muchas gracias por todo chicos ahora me voy pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo.-sonrío  
—Nunca me olviden—Dijo kikyo nos sonrío—sus hijos son hermosos y me siento feliz de informarles que ellos son la reencarnación de tus padres Inuyasha.-nos sonrió.  
—Eso quiere decir señorita Kikyo ¿que sus hijos tienen las almas de los padres de Inuyasha?-ella solo asintió y empezó a despedir una luz más fuerte y nos dijo "Gracias e Inuyasha aun te amo" y la cabaña fue inundada por una luz y desaparecieron, después llevamos el cadáver de Kaede y lo enterramos junto a la tumba de Kikyo, nos va a llevar un largo tiempo acostumbrarnos a vivir sin la anciana Kaede pero yo se que ella nos guiara desde el cielo por que nos ama.

Ahora solo queda seguir adelante con nuestras vidas y hablando de vidas...¿donde andará mi cuñado? ya hace casi un mes que no ha venido a visitar a Rin y que es su hija (adoptiva claro es como Shippo y yo) espero que no tarden en aparecer que ya casi se acerca la fecha de su boda.

Hoy solo te decimos hasta luego pues te nos has adelantado Kaede pronto te alcanzaremos y volveremos a vernos y ese día sera uno de tantos felices de mi vida... Gracias por todo Kaede.

* * *

_**Fin... **__Nee mentira pero díganme ¿que les pareció el capitulo? _

_No sean malos y regalen me un Review :3 _

**_BY: Raquel Cisneros Taisho_**


	27. La noticia y la boda

La nueva historia de Inuyasha

Capitulo 27 La noticia y la boda.

había pasado una semana desde la despedida de la anciana Kaede, Rin estaba muy entusiasmada ya que "su amo Sesshomaru" la llevaría a vivir por fin con el y que ella por fin tendría una madre, por otro lado yo estoy emocionada por la idea de que mi mejor amiga sea mi cuñada y tía de mis hijos. Yuka es mi mejor amiga sin duda.

ya era hora de la comida cuando nos llego una visita muy especial y esperada, al fin después de tanto tiempo se dignaron a aparecer, mis cuñados estaban en la aldea, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver la nueva apariencia de Yuka, pues era algo parecida a la de Sesshomaru, de seguro la vieja pulga Myoga tubo algo que ver en esto, ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia mi y me abrazo.

—Kagome que alegría verte ¿como estas?- claro que en ese momento la que tenia que hacer ese tipo de preguntas era yo y no ella.

—muy bien gracias, pero no hablemos de mi, sino quiero que me cuentes como paso esto.-toque una de sus marcas que llevaba en el rostro.

—Bueno veras hace casi un mes aproximadamente llego una pequeña y la tosa yokai pulga, de edad muy avanzada y este fue lo que me dijo "Si quieres vivir con mi amo Sesshomaru y morir al mismo tiempo en yokai convertirte debes" y después de eso nos adentramos a buscar al brujo Reidro, esperamos el cambio de luna (osea cuando la luna estuviera igual que la de la frente de Sessh) y ahí fue donde el me mordió en el cuello y una luz me envolvió y me convertí en esto y al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme pero con el tiempo ya me acostumbré a todas mis nuevas habilidades.

–Me alegró de que mi "cuñada" sea una InuYokai y yo sea un Inu hanyou así podremos disfrutar de la vida juntas, a nuestros hijos crecer, quien sabe hasta los nietos nos toque conocer.- en lo ultimo se oyó un resoplido por parte de Inuyasha

–etto...Kagome ¿te gustaría ser mi madrina de boda?

–No se lo preguntes solo dile que lo sera y ya.- Sesshomaru había cambiado mucho y cuando digo mucho es mucho.

–Claro que me encantaría ser su madrina ¿pero cuando sera exactamente la boda?

–sera en dos días y será en el castillo de los padres de Sesshy.-Yuka estaba muy feliz, yo también pero creo que ella lo esta mas que yo.

–¿donde esta Inuyasha?

–esta adentro estábamos por sentarnos a comer vamos pasen a acompañarnos que no nos hace mal la visita y menos si es agradable.-todos pasaron a la casa y se sentaron frente a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ayudo a sentarse a su "mujer" con su semblante frío como siempre y Yuka le sonrió a Inuyasha.

–Hola Inuyasha ¿como estas?

–¿quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?

–cuñado yo soy Yuka acaso ¿no me reconoces?

La reacción de InuYasha fue de lo mas extraña, jamas lo había visto de esa manera, creo que se sorprendió muchísimo, creo que el ver su "nueva apariencia" le ha afectado mucho, pero también puede ser porque Sesshomaru ha sonreído.

–¡papa!-grito Shippo desde su habitación e Inu salio corriendo hacia allí.

–¡Kagome! Ven tienes que ver esto.-salí corriendo y detrás de mi Yuka y Sesshomaru.

Al llegar a la habitación de Shippo pude ver a los mis dos pequeños intentando dar sus primero pasos al igual que hablar, en cuanto uno de ellos me vio intento caminar hacia conmigo y empezó a decir "mmma" luego de muchos intentos por pararse al fin lo logro y dio tres pasos hacia mi dirección la pequeña Izayoi acababa de dar sus primeros pasos y ya quería hablarme, callo sentada y se echo a llorar y me extendió los brazos para que la cargara, y lo hice, en cuanto la levante ella por fin dijo "Mamá" muy claro y después me abrazo, en ese instante me sentí tan feliz de que mi pequeña ya supiera decir Mamá.

–Escuchaste eso Inuyasha ya sabe decir Mamá.- el estaba entretenido riendo de los intentos del pequeño Inu por pararse, se veía realmente atractivo mirando a nuestros hijos de esa manera, quien diría que después de tanto sufriendo por Naraku al fin tendríamos paz, pero no era cualquier paz sino una duradera.

–Kagome te felicito –me abrazo Yuka– Espero que nuestros hijos sean tan lindos como los tuyos y se lleven mejor que sus padres.-en lo ultimo ambas volteamos a ver a nuestros maridos ellos solamente sonrieron.

–Jaja...Kagome jaja..ve aun no puede levantarse jaja...-Efectivamente Inuyasha se burlaba de su propio hijo en lugar de ayudarle a levantarse.

–Inuyasha deja de burlarte de tu hijo o ya veras –estaba realmente enojada por ese comportamiento –ahora ayúdale agáchate a su altura y háblale y échale ánimos para que pueda levantarse.-el me hizo caso creo que ya no le quedaba de otra, pero lo logro el pequeño Inu se puso de pie y camino hacia su padre dío cuatro pasos, nada mal y al llegar a sus brazos lo primero que recibió de su hijo fue un pequeño golpe en la cara, *se lo tenia merecido por burlarse de el* luego de esto serió y volteo a verme y comenzó a llorar y extendió sus brazos para que lo abrazara así que baje a Izayoi y cargue a Inu.

–¿que te hizo papá? tranquilo papá fue malo por reírse de ti.-*esta me la pagaras Inuyasha*-pensó

–¡¿Que?! yo no le hice nada...-se quejo.

Luego el pequeño Inu intento hablar–P...a...p...a– luego se callo por unos segundos y volvió a hablar–Papá malo.-se abrazo a mi y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

–tranquilo pequeño ahora vamos a la cama.- esta vez matare a Inuyasha con mis propias manos.

–Mira lo que ocasionaste por burlarte de mi hermano –Shippo lo estaba regañando–ahora deberías sentirte mal por reírte de el.-Shippo tenia razón.

–kagome ¿puedo jugar con mis futuros sobrinos un ratito?

–Claro que si Yuka.- Ella salto de gusto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el día de la boda y todos en especial yo me sentía presionada, entre cuidar a mis pequeños y arreglarme me era dificil e Inuyasha no podia ayudarme porque se había ido a "ayudar" a su hermano a ponerse el traje de bodas.

Después de una horas por fin quede arreglada y salí a ver si Yuka no necesitaba ayuda con algo y pues cuando entre a su cabaña estaba echa un desastre no podía ponerse el vestido, no se había peinado, ni puesto el brillo para labios que le regalo Sesshomaru, me puse a ayudarla aprovechando que los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos.

En menos de una hora la novia ya estaba lista. Ahora solo falta que llegue Inuyasha para llevar a la novia, ella lo había pedido ya que no esta nadie de su familia en esta época que mejor que su cuñado para entregarla.

.-.-.-.-

Después de unas horas llegó Inuyasha listo para llevar a la novia ante su "Señor" la boda de los yokai son más cortas a diferencia de una humana.

después de un rato nos fuimos a la fiesta, Sango y Miroku también estaban ahí, corriendo tras sus gemelas, Ichi y Ni las cuales no se podían quedar quietas.

Después de unas horas los recién casados dijeron adiós para ir a su luna de miel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Me regalan un Review?


	28. llegando al final

**Hola a todos! **

**les quiero hacer una advertencia este capitulo contiene _Leemon_** (es mi primer leemon) **espero que sea de su agrado...**

**sin más les dejo leer :3**

* * *

La nueva historia de Inuyasha  
capitulo 29: llegando al final.

Ha pasado ya dos meses desde la boda de Sesshomaru y Yuka, ambos eran felices ambos habían cambado mucho, Sesshomaru en especifico se llevaba mejor con Inuyasha, cada que venían de visita les traía un regalo a sus sobrinos, la verdad es que siempre quise conocer el lado "amoroso"(por así decirlo) de Sesshomaru y creo que eso se me esta cumpliendo.

Hoy vienen de visita ambos, preparare algo para comer claro que será en nuestra casa (en la aldea donde nació Inuyasha) preparare arroz y caldo de pescado, la verdad será difícil porque no hay tantos avances como en mi época pero haré mi mejor intento por cocinar algunos platillos de mi época a qui.

Mis pequeños no paraban de caminar por la casa Shippo los estaba cuidando, Inuyasha se fue temprano a "trabajar" con Miroku exorcizando aldeas o pueblos (yo diría estafando). Los niños habían empezado a hablar y ya decían casi de todo, pedían las cosas por favor y agradecían por ellas, en días se peleaban entre ellos, eso si que me enoja porque terminan todos arañados o mordidos, mañana es "luna nueva" tengo que arrimar provisiones suficientes para no salir mañana y poder colocar un fuerte campo de fuerza alrededor de la aldea para evitar que algo o alguien nos ataque.

—Mamá.-llamo una vocesita desde abajo.  
—¿que pasa? Inu  
—Tengo hambre ¿me das de comer? por favor.-que lindo se escuchaba eso espero que no se haga cabeza dura como Inuyasha.  
—Claro ven —lo levante y me senté con el en mi regazo— vamos a comer.- y lo amamante, es impresionante cuanta leche doy a esta edad un niño humano ya no toma leche materna pero los Inu-Hanyou son diferentes a ellos se les deja de dar leche hasta que todos absolutamente TODOS sus dientes salen.

Después de un rato se quedo dormido y aun estaba comiendo, en eso llego Inuyasha y al ver que es lo que hacia se molesto (aunque no se porque) a mi me pareció divertido.

—hola ¿como te fue?-ni para que intento pararme tenia ganas de besarle pero como no podía el se sentó a mi lado y me beso.  
—Muy bien, pero dime ¿cuanto tiempo lleva comiendo?—Creo que esta celoso—Si sigue así se terminara la leche y yo no podre tomar nada.- ahora entiendo este quiere que también se le mime como bebe.  
—Mira nomas acaso ¿crees que te daría leche?—Lo rete y el sonrió de lado era una sonrisa de lujuria—Es para mis hijos no para mi esposo.  
—Sabes que si me darás, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera un vaso me das, yo la quiero probar y tu eres una muy mala mujer.-no puedo creer que me dijera que yo era mala.  
—yo no tengo la culpa de que en estos dos meses los hallas tenido pesados y llegues a casa muy tarde.  
—Vamos Kag pídele a Yuka que cuide a los niños esta noche —hizo un puchero—Anda.-insistió. no puedo creer que me este suplicando como si fuera una mascota pero bueno tengo que admitir que hace mucho no nos "divertimos" así que porque decirle que no.  
—Recuerda que mañana es Luna nueva y tenemos que estar en casa, le diré a Yuka que si puede cuidar a los niños por hoy incluyendo a Shippo —Sonrió— Pero solo será esta noche.  
—Esta bien solo una noche te pido para nosotros.- me beso de una manera profunda, ese beso era de pasión contenida—ya quiero que sea de noche— dijo entre el beso, aunque no lo quería admitir yo también quería que fuera ya de noche para poder "jugar".  
después de unas horas llegaron los invitados y por fin Kagome pudo preparar su famosa "sopa de pescado" la cual le había costado mucho trabajo, pero al final quedo lista para la hora de la comida.

—ya llegamos Kagome ¿podemos pasar?  
—Claro pasen están en su casa que es mi casa.  
—Kagome tengo algo muy importante que decirte.  
—perdón pero "Tienes" que no lo mejor es decir "Tenemos"-Sesshomaru se molesto por la manera en que ella me dijo que tenia noticias interesante que contarme.  
—esta bien Kag tenemos cosas importante que contarte y también incluye a Inuyasha.  
—bueno vamos a comer y allí nos dicen de que se trata- todos pasamos al "comedor" y serví el arroz y después el pescado.

—Bueno Kag queremos decirles que ¡Serán tíos!  
—¡Que tíos! que maravilloso.  
—Que alegría Yuka me alegra saber que seré tío.-Inuyasha le sonrío.  
estuvimos hablando sobre los bebes y todo este tipo de cosas luego de unas horas ellos se despedían.

—Yuka podrías cuidar a los niños esta noche Shippo y los pequeños quieren ir a dormir con su tía Yu y su Tío Sessh.  
—Claro Kagome con todo gusto me los llevo esta noche, mañana irán por ellos para comer en mi casa y así platicamos un rato.

acto seguido se marcharon con los niños e Inuyasha y yo nos quedamos solos.

El me abrazo y me beso con mucha pasión luego me cargo y me llevo a nuestra habitación, me recostó sobre el futón sin dejar se besarme luego de unos minutos rompimos el beso por falta de aire.

—te amo- me comenzó a besar de nuevo y esta vez me quito la yukata blanca de sacerdotisa y mi hakama con mucha deseperacíon.

Cuando dejo mis senos al descubierto uno lo labio y con su izquierda comenzó a masajear el otro, luego empezó a succionar mi seno en verdad estaba "tomando" de mi Leche, levanto el rostro y me miro tenia rastros de que había tomado leche —Esta deliciosa me gustaría tomarla todos los días por el resto de mi vida- me volvió a besar y pude probar el sabor de mi propia sustancia, en verdad era delicioso.

luego pude sentir como su diestra se colocaba sobre mi intimidad y empezaba a jugar con ella haciendo pequeños círculos sobre mi clítoris después pude sentir su dedo dentro de mi entrando y saliendo, gemí su nombre, el me volvió a besar, luego bajo por todo mi cuerpo dejando un rastro húmedo de besos y al llegar a mi intimidad me lamió e introdujo su lengua dentro, así duro unos minutos luego pude sentir que me venia ya no podía aguantar más y termine en la boca de el, luego levanto su rostro y se lamió los labios y me hablo.

—Sabes tan rico ya no puedo aguantar más estas lista para mi- Ja! si cree que yo no lo torturare esta equivocado me senté y en un movimiento ágil yo quede sobre el y con su miembro erecto rosando mi intimidad.

—No tan rápido Inu-lo bese y con mi diestra sujete su miembro y lo comenze a masajear lento y suave el emitía gemidos pero no tan sonoros, luego escuche un "oh si Kag" lo cual hizo que me excitara aun más y agache para introducir su virilidad en mi boca, empece a jugar con el, hasta que termino dándome su semilla en mi boca y después de haberle dado placer, el me sonrió y se giro y se acomodo en mi entrada y me penetro de un solo golpe, en eso empezamos a movernos lento pero con forme la excitación lo pedía aceleramos el movimiento y las envestidas fueron siendo más rápidas y salvajes, entre besos, caricias y gemidos logre hablar.

—Te...amo...Inu...yasha...-estaba jadeando.  
—y...yo...a...tí...-el estaba sudando tres veces más que yo.

Justo cuando llegamos al éxtasis sentí como si tocara el cielo y acto seguido sentí como el dejaba su semilla dentro de mi. después yo me acosté sobre su pecho y el me abrazo con su diestra y me pego aun más a su cuerpo.

Una vez que nuestras espiraciones se calmaron nos miramos.  
—Te amo Kagome-beso mi frente y cerro los ojos creo que se agoto muy rápido.  
—yo también te amo-me acorruque en su pecho- descansa.

Ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, nos agostamos mucho teníamos mucho sin hacer este tipo de actividad, así que por lógica nos cansamos mucho.

un rayo de sol me dio en la cara y me desperté y me di cuenta que Inuyasha aun estaba dormido y que su virilidad estaba aun dentro mio, no quería despertarlo pero al intentar sacarlo de ahí el se despertó y me abrazo con más fuerza.

—Adonde vas Kagome, si aun no terminamos- Claro espera que lo haga ¡de nuevo! esta loco tengo que bañarme.  
—Inu tengo que bañarme y el lago esta algo lejos de aquí, así que de monos prisa que nos esperan para comer.  
—Vamos Kagome tomemos un baño juntos en el lago-me beso la frente- vamos yo te cargo y se sentó y me cargo agarro nuestra ropa y me la puso encima y salimos al lago.

tomamos un "baño" claro Inuyasha quería acción así que lo hicimos una vez más, y después partimos a casa de Sesshomaru y Yuka.

pasamos casi toda la tarde ahí y para el anochecer ya estábamos en casa, coloque un campo al rededor y después todos nos convertimos en humanos-excepto Shippo- cenamos los niños se durmieron, pero por más que le insistía a Inuyasha que durmiera el no me hizo caso alguno, así que me pase la noche a su lado sin dormir.

Al amanecer resulto que el estaba dormido sobre mis piernas aun que el no lo quiera admitir le hacia falta dormir un poco no me di cuenta a que hora se acostó sobre mis piernas y se quedo dormido pero lo bueno es que ya había amanecido y la noche había sido de lo más tranquila y normal.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara y dejen un Review :3**

**hasta la próxima! **

**Matane! :3 **


	29. Formando nuestro futuro

La nueva historia de Inuyasha.  
Capitulo 29: Formando nuestro futuro.

3 meses y medio después…  
Vivimos felices viendo como los niños crecían a ritmo muy rápido, incluyendo a Shippo.  
Rin se mudo a casa de su "amo" Sesshomaru la cual también estaba creciendo muy rápido, la cual está feliz porque dentro de unos meses tendrá un hermanito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace unos meses Shippo nos pidió permiso para poder tener novia, aunque a InuYasha no le pareció mucho la idea se volvió loco (literal) y comenzó a decir cosas como "para que quieres tener novia" "todavia eres un niño ¿para qué quería un niño tener novia?" "No eres un poco chico como para tener novia", claro que el estaba olvida dando de que su "pequeño" Shippo ya no era tan "pequeño" había crecido bastante aunque su altura no mucho pero su edad ya era la suficiente para tener una novia y empezar a experimentar con el amor, yo le dije que sí e Inuyasha solo dijo un típico "keh", ahora solo puedo pensar en cómo será cuando Izayoi le pida permiso para tener novio, eso sería divertido.

A los tres días llegó con su novia a la casa,  
venia de sus entrenamientos de zorro…

~Flash back~

–Mamá, papá –nos llamo con mucha alegría–Les quiero presentara a Lara ella es mi novia.  
–Mucho gusto Lara yo soy Kagome y el es Inuyasha somos los padres de Shippo.  
La chica nos sonreía, aunque perfectamente se le notaba que tenía miedo, claro dos Inu Hanyôs cercas de un zorrito mágico, es descabellado, pero debe creer que le vamos a matar o algo así. La chica también era una kitsune, ambos de la misma estatura y creo que de la misma edad, la verdad es que hacen bonita pareja.  
–El gusto es mío Sr y Sra. Taisho- hizo una reverencia, y a Inuyasha le molesto por completo eso de la reverencia.  
–¿P..pero que haces?  
–Tengo entendido que son el Rey y la Reina de este lado del Oeste–sonrío–es un honor estar frente al hijo de mi Lady Izayoi y su esposa Kagome.  
–Vamos muchacha no es para tanto, solo llámanos por nuestros nombres, no hace falta tanta formalidad.  
–Vamos Lara si ellos lo dicen es porque confían en ti y créemelo que a Inuyasha creer en alguien no se le da muy fácil.- el pequeño zorro recibió un golpe de parte de Inuyasha.  
– ¡Enano mal agradecido!- y salió corriendo tras de él.  
–Vamos a dentro Lara, que esto va a tardar un rato ¿quieres un poco de té?  
–Claro muchas gracias.  
–Toma –le entregué el té y salieron los niños de su habitación y se sentaron a mi lado– cuéntame ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
–Gracias, pues tengo 16 años pronto cumpliré los 17 (en años humanos).-tomo un sorbo del té–son lindos sus hijos ¿Cómo se llaman?  
–La pequeña se llama Izayoi y el pequeño Inu no Taisho.  
–Son lindos, ¿puedo preguntar algo? –Asentí y tomo otro poco de té– ¿Por qué Shippo está con ustedes y porque el les llama papas?  
–Es muy complicado y largo pero te contare la versión corta, nosotros conocimos a Shippo una vez que se había quedado huérfano de padres estaba vengado la muerte de ellos y pues como seguíamos al mismo villano se nos unió y desde entonces lo adoptamos como nuestro hijo y él es el mayor a Inu y a Iza lo aman como tal y se divierten mucho jugando.  
–qué lindo de su parte.  
–Ya vienen los chicos.- los niños salieron corriendo hacia la puerta y se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta pegados al muro, aunque Inuyasha podía olerlos no sabía en qué parte se encontraban exactamente y en cuanto su pie se vio en la entrada se acomodaron para asaltarle encima, quiero ver esto, en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo dentro le saltaron encima haciendo que InuYasha cayera al piso algo extrañado, Lara, Shippo y yo nos echamos a reír.  
–¡Papi!  
–Pequeños traviesos.- los tomo en sus brazos y se sentó y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas, los tres estaban riendo se veían tan lindos como quisiera tener una cámara para tomarles una linda foto de recuerdo.  
–Me tengo que retirar, mi madre ha estado algo enferma en estos días y me pidieron que llegara temprano.  
–Que lastima por tu madre, espero que se mejoré.  
–Shippo no seas descortés y vas a llevar a Lara hasta su casa y después te regresas.-ordeno Inuyasha  
–Está bien yo la llevo a su casa.  
Y se fueron.

~ Fin del Flash back. ~

Fue tan lindo conocerla creo que ella será la chica de Shippo para toda su vida, es tan obvio que se aman de verdad.  
La otra tarde fuimos a conocer y a visitar a los padres de Lara y cabe decir que la madre de ella también está esperando a que ellos nos digan "nos casaremos" me llevo de maravilla con Yun (la madre de Lara) es muy divertida y a InuYasha Bah! Ese se la pasa metido con el padre hablando de cosas triviales de "hombres" pero dentro de todo se llevan muy bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy aré una visita a Yuka para revisar su embarazo y en menos de 4 semanas ya tendrá a sus pequeños y una semana antes del parto me mudare a su casa, claro temporalmente, así cuidare más a fondo de ella.

Lo más extraño en estos días fue la visita de Áyame, la cual traía a sus hijos Max y Kagome con ella, y creo que Izayoi tiene un enamorado y no le va a gustar para nada a InuYasha saber de quién se trata, pues el padre de el e InuYasha no se llevan para nada bien, pero si a Izayoi le llegara a gustar InuYasha tendría que aguantarse.

Más tarde ese mismo día apareció Koga y enseguida Inuyasha, yo creía que estaba "trabajando" con Miroku, Koga al ver que su hijo estaba dándole una rosa a mi hija se acerco a él y lo separo de ahí y Áyame lo regaño, InuYasha levanto a Izayoi y se molesto demasiado con Max por regalarle una rosa a su hija.  
Que exagerado es se veían tan lindos juntos y llegaron a arruinar la noche, En cambio Kagome (la hija de Koga) e Inu no Taisho estaban jugando "guerras" extrañamente se llevaban igual que sus padres, bien dicen que "de tal palo tal astilla"…

Continuara…


	30. Un día más

La nueva historia de Inuyasha.  
Capitulo 30: Un día más.

2 años después...

Hoy es el segundo cumpleaños de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, les haremos una fiesta sorpresa, así que se quedaron a dormir en casa de Sango, pues Yun el hijo menor y ellos se llevan de maravilla al igual que las gemelas Misaki y Nami.

Hoy también vendrán Sesshomaru, Yuka y sus dos hijos Rin, Sesshomaru (hijo) y Mei, la ultima tiene tan solo unos meses y pues Sesshomaru Jr tiene casi dos años y Rin ya es toda una adolescente.

También he invitado a Áyame pues creo que a Izayoi le gustara la sorpresa de que Max allá venido para su cumpleaños, Max e Izayoi se llevan tan solo 1 año y medio de edad, y se llevan tan bien en cambio Inu no Taisho y Kagome son idénticos que sus padres no paran de pelear, pero que se le va a hacer de tal palo tal astilla.

Pasaron dos horas y llegaron mis cuñados y enseguida Koga y al final llegaron Sango y Miroku con todos los niños, nosotros nos escondimos y al entrar en la casa les sorprendimos gritando un fuerte ¡Feliz cumpleaños! y ellos se echaron a llorar al ver la sorpresa y salieron corriendo hacia nuestra dirección a abrazarnos a nosotros Inuyasha sonrío tan atractiva mente y abrazo a ambos y les dijo con mucha alegría "felicidades" y los niños le abrazaron muy fuerte y después dimos un abrazo familiar.

La fiesta iba tan bien hasta que Inuyasha descubrió a Izayoi y a Max jugando solos en el patio trasero y al regañarles Izayoi entro llorando y Max se fue con los demás niños enojado, pero lo importante aquí era ir a hablar con Iza que se metió llorando a su habitación y yo me disculpe y fui a hablar con ella...

Toque la puerta –Izayoi cariño ¿te encuentras bien?–no respondió y después de unos minutos volví a tocar la puerta –Cariño ábreme para platicar contigo, anda Izayoi –y en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una llorosa Izayoi.  
–Ma...mi...–estaba llorando me dolía verla así y en ese instante me llene de rabia en contra de Inuyasha, no hacia falta que me dijera quien había sido, yo misma lo sospeche y creo que no falle.  
–¿Que paso cariño?  
–¿Mami está mal que juegue con Max? papá me acaba de regañar por jugar con el y me dijo que me castigaría si me volvía a ver con el.- como lo sospeche el causante de todo esto es Inuyasha tendré que hablar con respecto a este problema de Max.  
–Tranquila Izayoi, no tiene nada de malo que juegues con el pero papá aveces exagera las cosas, si te vuelve a regañar solo dile que yo te di permiso de jugar con el y si tiene algo que decir que me lo diga a mi, anda ahora ve a jugar con tus primos y límpiate esa cara, disfruta tu día.  
y así como le dije lo anterior una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios y salio saltando, por el resto de la tarde ya no hubo más problemas hable con Inuyasha al respecto del dichoso regaño que le dio a Izayoi y prometió que no volvería ha hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

unas semanas después

era una muy bonita tarde cuando vimos llegar a Shippo con Lara, a ambos se les veía de lo más felices y con cara de querer contarnos algo.

–Mamá papá les queremos informar que en un mes nos casaremos.-Boom la bomba exploto después de tantos años esperando a que dijeran eso, estoy muy feliz  
–Me alegro de que al fin se decidieran, bienvenida a la familia Lara.  
–Lo mismo digo bienvenida a la familia.  
–Gracias, Kagome e Inuyasha.  
–Ahora vamos a darle la noticia a la mamá de Lara ¿nos acompañan?  
–No vallan ustedes y espero que sean felices.  
ellos partieron después de despedirse.

–Me siento feliz por Shippo.  
–Quien lo diría el enano ha crecido mucho, le deseo lo mejor.  
–Te amo Inuyasha.  
–Yo más.- nos besamos como si fuéramos fieras hambrientas pero nos controlamos por los niños.

El mes paso de lo más rápido y Shippo se caso y como cualquier pareja casada quiere vivir en su propia casa algo lejos de sus padres, Inuyasha y yo les ofrecimos una cabaña dentro de la aldea pero el se negó y dijo que vivirían en la misma aldea que Sango y Miroku que ya tenían una cabaña ahí, después de unos años ellos tuvieron a una pequeña a la cual la llamaron Naomi.

después de 10 años Sango murió y dos meses más tarde Miroku, fue terrible para mi verles partir, pero jamás olvidare a mis amigos, espero encontrarlos en la otra vida.  
Misaki, Nami y Yun se mudaron a nuestra aldea y convivieron con nosotros hasta que se casaron e igual que sus padres murieron al llegar a la mayoría de edad.  
Inuyasha, los niños y yo vimos morir a muchos de nuestros amigos, pero lo que más nos alegraba por un lado era que Shippo aun nos acompañaba, nuestro hijo mayor nos da mucha felicidad, ahora están esperando a su segundo hijo y están felices y yo aun mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
500 años en el futuro yacían 5 figuras encapuchadas al pie de la escalera del templo Higurashi...

– Después de tanto tiempo  
–Así es después de mucho tiempo al fin.  
–¿donde estamos Mamá y Papá?  
–Ya lo sabrán en cuanto subamos las escaleras.  
–Aqui es donde vivas?

Espero que no les halla echo llorar yo si llore cuando lo escribí


	31. Conociendo a la familia

La nueva historia de Inuyasha  
Capitulo 31: Conociendo a la familia.

En el capitulo anterior:

500 años en el futuro yacían 5 figuras encapuchadas al pie de la escalera del templo Higurashi...

– Después de tanto tiempo  
–Así es después de mucho tiempo al fin.  
–¿donde estamos Mamá y Papá?  
–Ya lo sabrán en cuanto subamos las escaleras.  
–Aquí es donde vivas?

Subieron las escaleras hasta que se pudo apreciar la copa de un árbol muy apreciado por Inuyasha y Kagome, uno de los niños salio corriendo hacia el después de gritar "El árbol sagrado" pero Inuyasha lo detuvo a tiempo, le regaño y le pidió que no se alejara de ellos.

Todos portaban un collar de cuentas de colores (parecido al collar del hechizo con el que mandaba a Inuyasha al suelo), cada uno tiene un collar de color diferente el de Inuyasha negro, Izayoi Morado, Inuno azul y Kagome verde. Todos eran idea de Kagome así pasarían desapercibidos en cuanto la apariencia y con esos collares parecían humanos normales, solo con decir "Inu Kokoro" su apariencia normal (hanyou) y su verdadera apariencia se revelaría y con decir "Corazón humano" todos regresarían a su apariencia humana.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras me encontré a alguien muy familiar barriendo el patio principal del templo, pero debido a que venimos de negro y cubiertos hasta la cabeza no nos reconoció.

–¿Que es lo que quieren aquí y quienes son?  
–Tranquila señora, no somos malos estamos aqui porque mis padres quisieron venir.- Tenia que abrir la boca Inu no igual que su padre no sabe guardar silencio.  
–¿quienes son?- volvió a preguntar.  
–soy yo– me baje el gorro –hola... mamá.-dejo caer la escoba y salio corriendo hacia mi dirección.  
–Hija que alegría verte- ella estaba llorando al abrazarme y me susurro en mi oreja –creí que no volvería a verte.  
–Madre hace años te prometí que volveríamos a vernos y cuando prometo algo lo cumplo, solo que el trabajo no nos había dado tiempo de venir a visitarte.  
–¿Ella es la abuela?  
–antes de que se me olvide, Madre ella es Izayoi y el Inu no ambos son tus nietos.  
–Que lindos ¿que edad tienen? ¿16?  
–No en verdad tenemos 250 años abuela.  
–Pero que... si parecen de 16 ¿como es eso posible?  
–Madre ¿donde esta Sôta y el abuelo?  
–Sôta se caso hace ya año y medio con Hitomi y hace dos meses nació su primer hijo –se detuvo y miro al suelo–El abuelo murió hace ya dos años, pero murió feliz por que su nieta le honro en demasía a la familia Higurashi.  
–lo siento por lo del abuelo y por a parecer hasta ahora, pero ¿donde vive Sôta?  
–Vive a unas cuantas casas de aquí, pero que modales vamos a dentro, Inuyasha cariño ¿aun te gusta el Ramen?  
–Keh! Claro que me gusta.  
–Que bien vamos que hay un poco en la nevera.

Al entrar nos dirigimos al comedor y ¡es increíble nada ha cambiado! todo esta igual.

–Aquí tienen –Nos puso un plato de Ramen frente a nosotros –Inuyasha ¿que no era que tenias orejas de perro sobre tu cabeza?  
–Así es Señora Naomi solo que es un camuflaje idea de Kagome.  
–La abuela ¿conoce nuestra verdadera apariencia?  
–Así es niños yo os conozco a su padre desde antes de que nacieran, pero sabes que aquí no hace falta que lleven ese "camuflaje" tan feo que les quita su naturaleza y esas lindas orejitas de perro que son de lo más Kawaii.  
–Vale madre nos quitamos el conjuro pero promete que no te alteraras cuando veas a tus nietos –ella asintió de manera afirmativa y nosotros mencionamos la palabra "inu Kokoro" y nos transformamos muy rápido.  
–¡Kya! Pero que lindos se ven todos – salio corriendo y regreso con una cámara fotográfica en las manos –Vamos sonrían que quiero una foto de esto.

Así pasamos la tarde con mamá fue tan divertido, jamás había visto a los niños tan felices, al llegar la hora de dormir.

–Madre ¿nos podemos quedar a dormir aquí?  
–Claro hija los niños pueden dormir en la que era la habitación de Sôta e Inuyasha y tu en tu habitación.  
–Bueno niños despídanse de su abuela y a dormir.- los niños se quejaron y se fueron y tristes a la habitación que les ofrecio mi madre.  
–Bueno vayámonos a dormir Inuyasha, buenas noches mamá hasta mañana.  
–Hasta mañana hija

–Inuyasha me daré un baño ¿me acompañas?  
–Kagome ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?  
–Calma no te enojes yo solo...– el se estaba riendo a carcajada abierta, que tenia esto de chistoso ¡¿de que rayos se burlaba?!  
–Kagome mi querida Kagome vamos a darnos un baño  
–¿que tiene de chistoso lo que dije?  
–Nada solo vamos.

Nos bañamos y después se suponía que nos iríamos a dormir pero salimos por la ventana de mi habitación hacia la copa del árbol sagrado y nos sentamos en una de sus ramas.

–Te amo Kagome  
–Yo a ti  
–¿tienes algo que decirme?  
–Bueno etto... si pero ¿como es que sabes que quiero decirte algo?  
–Eso no importa y ahora dime  
–Está bien seras padre por tercera vez  
–Que bueno que me lo dices creí que no lo querías y que por eso no me habías dicho nada.  
–Pero mira nomas que cosas piensas, lo que pasa es que no queria decirlo hasta estar bien segura, Te amo Inuyasha.  
–Baka sabes que para eso no hay que estar segura para que te sirve esto–Tocando su nariz– Esto nos dice desde el primer día si estas o no embarazada, debes confiar plenamente en tus sentidos.  
–Lo sé Inuyasha, pero sabes que hace un año paso lo mismo y...–trague saliva– lo perdí y fue horrible y por eso primero quería estar 100% segura– estaba llorando no soporto recordar que perdí a un hijo de el y fue de lo más doloroso, el creo que se siente igual que yo, no pude salvar su vida y tuve que abortarlo.  
–Kagome te amo más que ami vida, sabes que no importa lo que paso hace un año, lo importante es que tu no perdiste la vida y después de eso esta nuestra felicidad.–Me apretó contra su pecho y el también estaba llorando, pero no igual que yo, más tarde después de unos momentos de silencio nos fundimos en un profundo y amoroso beso.

–Madre ¿serias tan amable de llevarnos donde Sôta para visitarle?  
–Claro Kagome con todo gusto  
–Niños va monos.  
Salimos de casa cubiertos de negro como cuando llegamos a casa ayer, caminamos 5 casas hacia el este del templo Higurashi y mi madre llamo a la puerta y nosotros estábamos detrás de mi madre cuando la puerta se abre.

–Mamá ¿como estas?  
–Muy bien hijo gracias  
–Mamá ¿ellos vienen contigo?  
–Si hijo, ellos vienen a visitarte ¿podemos pasar?  
–Clamo Mamá pasen.

Entramos y no había nadie en la planta de abajo ya que pude oler a Hitomi en la planta alta arrullando a su bebe, nos sentamos en la sala y nos invito un baso de agua.

–¿Quienes son ellos y porque vienen de negro madre?  
–Tranquilo ella te lo explicara todo.

El nos miro a todos y justo cuando iba a hablar yo me baje el gorro y después de mi Inuyasha y los chicos

–Orejas de perro... ¿Her...hermana?  
–Hola enano, valla que haz crecido.  
–Hola Sôta ¿como estas?  
–Muy bien y ¿ustedes? .  
–Muy bien, Niños saluden a su tío Sôta  
–Ellos ¿son mis sobrinos?  
–Así es enano, ella es Izayoi y el Inu no ambos gemelos.  
–¿que edad tienen?  
–250 años tío, y no somos niños ¡Mamá!  
–Siempre serán mis Niños aunque ya no lo sean, aparte aparentar la adolescencia en un humano, no pueden negarlo.  
–Que lindos son mis sobrinos.  
–Yo también tengo alguien a quien representarles–Nos sonrió–Vamos a la planta alta y se los presento.  
Subimos hasta una habitación color rosa pero no había nadie, así que el entro a su recamara y salio con Hitomi cargando a su pequeño o pequeña bebe.

–Kagome ¿recuerdas a Hitomi?  
–Claro que la recuerdo, ¿Como se llama el bebe?  
–Es una niña y su nombre es Kagome, Hitomi decidió que se llamara así, igual que la sacerdotisa que nos salvo de Naraku.  
–Genial, soy tío también.  
–hura tenemos una prima nueva.  
–¿la puedo cargar?  
–Claro, esta dormida espero no llore.  
Seguí arrullando a la pequeña Kagome y después de un rato ella despertó y lo primero que hizo fue sonreírme.

Bajamos al comedor, la pequeña Kagome se quedo durmiendo en su cuna, y les pedí que nos prestaran atención que tengo algo que contarles y guardaron silencio y me escucharon

–Mamá, Sôta, Hotomi y Niños les quiero decir que ¡Estoy embarazada!  
–¡Kyaa! Felicidades–Dijeron todos en unisono.  
–Tiene 3 semanas, no tardara más de cuatro meses en nacer.  
–Veré como es que crece un nieto mío, me legro mucho.

pasamos la tarde platicando y llego el momento de irnos a casa, Shippo llegaba de viaje y queríamos estar ahí para recibirle y contarle la nueva noticia.

En la actualidad vivimos en el centro de la ciudad de Tokyo, somos dueños de una empresa famosa mundial mente llamada Taisho &amp; Higurashi's Industries, somos de las familias más ricas de Japón.

Max, el hijo de Koga, visita a Izayoi todas las tardes y le lleva un ramo de rosas blancas, a Inuyasha le molesta eso, pero lo que importa a qui es lo que Izayoi siente por el, yo creo que le gusta pero no me lo ha querido decir.  
Sesshomaru trabaja en la misma empresa, la fundamos juntos, en la actualidad él y Yuka tienen 4 hijos todos hanyous, muy traviesos pero lindos.

Shippo tiene 3 hijos, el ha estado muy feliz, no deja de visitarnos, siempre llega con los niños y son idénticos a el cuando era más pequeño, ahora su altura es casi igual a la mía.

Llegamos a casa aun no llega Shippo, me puse a prepara la cena para cuando llegara. dos horas después llegó Lara con los niños a esperar ahí a Shippo.

Al llegar cenamos todos en total felicidad, luego le conté la noticia y se puso a saltar de emoción (literal) corrió a darme un abrazo, Inuyasha solo observaba con una bonita y sensual sonrisa, luego de que Shippo me bajara, me dijo "muchas gracias mamá por darme una familia como creí que nunca volvería a tener" yo le abrace y fue inevitable que una lagrima de felicidad corriera por mi rostro.

Tomamos un té más tarde y nos fuimos a dormir, cada uno tiene su habitación en la mansión, así que no había que preocuparse por eso.

Continuara...

¿Les gusto? comenten T^T no sean malos.

¿quieren ya el final?


	32. El villano ataca de nuevo

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha.**  
**Capitulo 32: El villano ataca de nuevo**

unos meses habían pasado ya desde que visitamos a mi madre, ahora nos enfocamos al trabajo en la empresa tenemos a la competencia pisándonos los talones, lo extraño a qui era el nombre de la empresa "Naraku's Industries" ese nombre no me agrada para nada...

Estaba trabajando tranquilamente en mi despacho a mis tres meses de embarazo cuando el teléfono sonó y con ese sonido se llevo mi concentración al caño, conteste la llamada.

–Hola... ¿estoy hablando con la señora Kagome Taisho?  
–¿Quien la busca? Ella habla  
–Prepárense que viene algo de lo que se arrepentirán por lo que hicieron 500 años atrás  
–¿Quien habla?  
–Solo te diré que tengas cuidado con lo que hacen tu y tu familia sabemos dónde viven y donde trabajan, incluyendo sus horarios de trabajo...  
–¿¡Quien habla!?  
Nadie me respondió después solo el sonido de el teléfono colgado resonaba en mis orejas.  
«tengo que contarle a Inuyasha» pensé.  
Tomé el teléfono y le llamé, por sueste ya aprendió como utilizar el celular, timbro tres veces y contesto.

–Hola... ¿Que pasa Kagome?  
–Inu...yasha...- estaba apunto de llorar y solté un pequeño sollozo en cuanto termine de decir su nombre y me quede callada intentando contener el llanto que luchaba por salir.  
–Kagome ese tono no me gusta ¿que pasa?  
–Me acaban de llamar y han amenazado a toda nuestra familia, no se quienes son y que pretendan pero me han dicho que saben todo de nosotros y que lamentaríamos algo que hicimos hace 500 años.  
–Kagome tranquilízate ya voy para la oficina, platicamos allí te parece, no hay porque alterarse.  
–Esta bien Inuyasha te espero aquí, no tardes.  
–Te veo en 5 minutos Kagome-se despidió y al final antes de cortar la llamada me lanzo un beso, creo que esta igual de preocupado que yo.

Me recosté en el sofá alto color café que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del escritorio, me quede dormida cuando desperté tenia un sonriente Inuyasha observándome.

–Se ve que descansaste–me beso– ¿como te encuentras?  
–Lo lamento no se a que hora me quede dormida pero me encuentro algo mejor.  
–Me alegró de saber eso... ahora sobre esa llamada... ¿que fue lo que te dijeron?  
–Nos amenazaron a nosotros, a los niños, a ti y ami, también me dijeron que saben lo que hacemos las 24 hrs del día, y que nos arrepentiríamos de algo que hicimos hace 500 años.  
–Kagome no te preocupes ¿que les pueden hacer a toda una familia de hanyous y youkais? yo creo que nada nos pasará.  
–En eso tienes razón- estaba apunto de sentarme en el sofá y no me dejo me beso y me hizo quedarme así por unos minutos, luego se agacho y me levanto cargándome estilo nupcial y me llevo afuera.

–Nos vemos Karin hasta mañana-me despedí de la secretaria e Inuyasha me llevaba en sus lindos y musculosos brazos, llegamos al elevador, me acorruque en su pecho y el me apretó aun más hacía el.  
–Te amo susurro.  
–Y yo a ti- finalizamos con otro beso de piquito.  
Salimos del elevador y le pedimos a la recepcionista que cancelara todas las citas que ambos teníamos hoy, después, nos dirigimos al auto el lucia una sonrisa muy hermosa y atractiva, abrió la puerta del copiloto del auto y me sentó como mucha delicadeza cerro la puerta y luego el entro en la parte del piloto y arrancamos, el auto era un chevrolet cámaro del año color rojo con una franja blanca, parecía de carreras, también era convertible y sus puertas se abrían hacia arriba, Inuyasha amaba el auto, pero no más que a su familia.

Llegamos a la mansión, los chicos estaban en la escuela, Tienen que estudiar algo ahora que están en la época actual y son "adolescentes" así que van a la preparatoria de uno de los desentiendes de Sango y Miroku la escuela se llama "Shikon History" todo porque saben que sus antepasados ayudaron a que esa dichosa perla no quedara en las manos de otras personas como Naraku, incluso ellos no sabían de nuestra existencia, pero con el pasar de los años yo nunca perdí de vista a los hijos de mis mejores amigos, incluso llegue a querer a Sango como una hermana, la que nunca tuve.

al entrar a la sala deshice el hechizo y volví a ser yo al igual que Inuyasha, dos hanyous que se aman desde lo más profundo del corazón.

–Kagome ¿que quieres hacer? tenemos el día libre, al menos hasta que lleguen nuestros hijos.  
Me mordí el labio inferior y el comprendió el mensaje y sonrió con arrogancia y me acostó en el sofá y empezó a besarme pero cuando llegó al cuello el teléfono sonó, el se levanto a contestar la llamada.

**~conversación~**  
–Hola habla Taisho  
–Que raro encontrarlo en casa a esta hora señor Taisho tengo entendido que trabaja hasta tarde  
–¿quien habla?  
–Eso no le importa solo basta decir que se arrepentirán de algo que hace 500 años un miembro de su familia le hizo a nuestro jefe.  
–¡Cierra la boca! eres uno de los secuaces de ese bicho que yo aplaste hace mucho tiempo, y debes de trabajar en Naraku's Industries por lo tanto a quien te refieres es a ese escarabajo llamado Naraku ¿no es así?  
–¡MALDITO SEAS HANYOU! Te arrepentirás de esto.  
–Ja! Mira quien habla, no te atrevas a hacer algo en contra mía o de algún miembro de mi familia o te las veras conmigo  
–No me das ordenes... Muajajajajajaja! ADIÓS!  
**~Fin de la llamada~**

Inuyasha estaba que echaba chispas de lo enojado que lo hizo estar esa llamada.

–Kagome vamos a tener que ir a la policía a denunciar esta llamada  
–¿crees que te creerán?  
–Recuerdas el tipo que nos dijo que tuviéramos un grabador de llamadas–asentí de manera positiva–pues le hice caso y lo he grabado todo lo que el me dijo.  
–Pero ¿que harás con la parte donde te llama Hanyou?  
–Fácil todos aquí los creen leyendas, no creo que tengamos que decir que somos unos hanyous.  
–Bueno Inuyasha si ese es tu plan vamos ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
salimos de la casa con la grabación en mi bolso y dejamos toda la casa con las cámaras de seguridad encendidas y a los guardias en total vigilancia que no se dejaran engañar por nadie.

-En la estación de policía-  
–Queremos levantar una demanda contra Naraku's Industries  
El policía nos miro –pasen a esa oficina y allí podrán hablar con Koga wolf el les ayudara con el trabajo.  
–Con razón apesta a lobo aquí– me susurró y le dije que se callara o lo escucharían.  
llamamos a la puerta –Pasen– al abrir la puerta se nos quedo viendo y luego sonrió –Hola Kagome ¿como has estado?  
–Hey sarnoso se te olvida ¡que yo también vine!  
–Ash no molestes bestia. ¿que les trae por aquí?  
–Koga hemos recibido una llamada amenazando a toda nuestra familia y sabemos quien es  
–Eso es grave Kagome ¿quien es el que se atrevió a amenazarlos?  
–Son todos los trabajadores de Naraku's Industries  
–Sabia que ese nombre no era del todo normal–presiono un botón en su radio y dio una orden.  
–Sarnoso ¿podemos contar contigo para esto?  
–Claro bestia por mi amada Kagome y su familia aunque seas tu ¡Hago lo que sea!  
–Gracias, aunque más te vale que dejes de insinuar tele a Kagome ella es mi esposa entendido Sarnoso.  
–Nos tenemos que ir Koga confió en ti.  
salimos de la oficina de Koga y fuimos al auto ya era la hora en que Iza e Inu salían de clases y tenemos que ir a recogerlos, al llegar a la escuela los chicos llegaron al auto a toda prisa estaban felices y nosotros confiamos en que Koga podrá con esto y cambiamos nuestra expresión a una feliz.

–Hola chicos ¿Como les fue?  
–Muy bien papá ¿y a ustedes?  
–Muy bien gracias a dios  
–Vamos a casa.  
al llegar a casa recibí una llamada a mi celular era de Koga.

–Kagome tenemos a todos los secuaces de Naraku en la cárcel y tienen pena de muerte ellos morirán mañana a primera hora  
–Koga, me alegro de que ya los hallan capturado  
–Kagome sabes que por ti hago lo que sea.  
–Gracias ahora mismo le diré a Inuyasha hasta luego Koga.  
–¡Inuyasha!- bajo las escaleras corriendo  
–¡Que pasa Kagome!  
–Nada grave ya han capturado a los secuaces de Naraku mañana morirán les dieron pena de muerte.  
–Me alegra que ese lobo haga las cosas rápido.  
–vamos a comer algo muero de hambre.  
–¿Quien morirá mamá?  
–un enemigo muy peligroso hija pero eso ya no importa.  
–bueno entonces vamos a comer.

**Continuara...**

**¿que les pareció?**


	33. Siempre seguiremos juntos!

**La nueva historia de Inuyasha.**

**Capítulo 33. Siempre seguiremos juntos!**

No se ha vuelto a ver nada sobre los secuaces de Naraku y esa tal empresa con el mismo nombre cerro después de que Kôga les diera pena de muerte y todo según él "se habían metido con su Kagome la mujer que alguna vez fue su prometida", pero Kôga esta loco yo jamás lo llegue o llegare a quererlo como algo más que amigos solo tengo ojos para mi Inuyasha, después de todo lo que sufrimos en el pasado al fin estamos juntos con dos hermosos hijos y uno en camino, dudo que sea solo uno, necesito ir con el doctor para confirmar espero que el de hace unos años aún esté trabajando, aquel que me reviso cuando Inu e Iza aún no nacían, creo que será lo mejor, cualquier otro doctor que llegue a ver que mis hijos tienen orejas de perro creerá que intimide con mi mascota, aunque eso no sea cierto. Llevo dos y medio meses y mi vientre está más crecido a diferencia de los gemelos, por eso creo que son más de uno.

Marcaré al doctor para ver si puede atenderme hoy por la tarde para encuanto llegue Inu poder ir a verle. Resultó que aun trabaja y estará encantado de vernos de vuelta, todo estaba listo sólo en cuanto llegara Inu iriamos a su consultorio.

Unas horas más tarde yo me estaba quedando dormida en el sofá cuando la puerta se abrió, un olor muy familiar fue a dar con mi olfato, era es olor a pino y a bosque fresco que tanto me encantaba.

—¡Kagome ya llegue!-grito desde la entrada

—Inuyasha—me levanté y fui hacia él—¿como te fue en el trabajo?-pregunte para darle un beso de bienvenida.

—Kagome eso ya lo sabes para qué preguntas, trabajas en el mismo lugar y solo porque hoy no fuiste signifique que hay algo nuevo.

—bueno perdona por interesarme un poco por tí—giré dándole la espalda—hum

—Kagome—comencé a caminar—Kagome no me ignores—seguí caminando—Kagome Higurashi Taisho deja de ignorarme- me senté en el sofá y él me siguió e hizo lo mismo.

—Kagome ¿cuantos meses de embarazo tienes?

—dos y medio ¿porque?

—entonces eso quiere decir que no solo es uno Kagome estas conciente de que pueden ser más de dos ¿verdad?

—Así es Inuyasha eso lo tengo presente-levantó mi camiseta dejando descubierta mi barriga y colocó su mano en ella y recibió una patada

—Kagome ¿no has ido con un doctor?

—No, hoy hable con el que nos atendió aquella vez antes de que Inu e Isa nacieran y esta disponible esta tarde así que le dije que iríamos.

se agacho a la altura del ombligo y deposito un beso—Kagome te amo— dijo para despues robarme un beso—¿a que hora nos vamos con el doctor?

—Si quieres irte ya podemos hacerlo-le sonreí

—Entonces vámonos-sonrío de lado.

—Así será

—Espera no iremos con los chicos?

—Ellos están en casa de mi madre, los ha invitado a pasar la tarde con ella.

—Bueno ¿estas lista para irnos?

—Claro tu dices que cómo quieres ir ¿carro o brincando?

—Es una broma ¿verdad? sabes que amo ser yo, bueno tu sabes hanyou, y el ir brincando de techo en techo nos hará llegar más rápido, así que sube a mis espalda y vámonos.

y así sin decir más me subí en su espalda y de un brinco subió al techo, así de brinco en brinco llegamos al hospital donde en el patio trasero donde no había nadie nos transformamos y entramos directos al piso del consultorio.

llame tres veces a la puerta y no tardó mucho tiempo en abrirse dejando ver al doctor.

—Kagome, Inuyasha pasen sean bienvenidos de nuevo

—Gracias Doctor-ambos entramos y nos sentamos

—¿como han estado?-preguntó

—Muy bien doctor-respondemos al unísono.

一Bueno Kagome recestece en la cama y descubra su vientre-y así como lo indico me descubrí el vientre y comenzó con el chequeo.

一Veo 5 cabezas de las cuales una no tiene orejas de perro.

一Esto es malo Kagome…-dijo Inuyasha

一¿porque Inuyasha?

一eso significa que es humano

一Eso no tiene nada de malo Inuyasha

一Claro que lo tiene ¿que harás cuando tu hermano muera? -no dije nada me quede callada

一Kagome la felicito dentro de 2 semanas nacerán sus hijos.

一Gracias doctor.

一Me retiro tengo una junta-así el doctor se fue y nosotros detrás suyo.

一Kagome ¿porque estas triste?

一ahora me preguntas eso tu fuiste el causante-lo acuse

一Perdóname Kagome一me levantó estilo nupcial一Te amo y eso solo puede ser una suposición.

一Inuyasha-lo bese.

Esa tarde la pasamos los dos juntos y en la noche llegaron Inu e Iza junto con mi madre.

一Madre ¿como has estado?-le pregunté

一Muy bien hija el pasar tiempo con mis nietos es fabuloso, tiene un muy buen sentido del humor, debo decir que ninguno tiene el carácter de ustedes.

一Kagome一Gritó inuyasha一Ven a sentarte no tienes que estar mucho tiempo de pie.

一Mamá papá me pido que te llevará a la sala- me levanto muy rápido y me llevo a la sala.

一Kagome tienes que decirles de lo que nos enteramos hoy-ordenó

一Madre chicos sientense por favor一Todos se sentaron一Inuyasha y yo les informamos que tendremos quintillizos y de los cuales uno aparenta ser humano.

一Mamá…-fue lo único que dijeron los chicos

一Hija te felicito y espero que ese "humano" no sea cierto.

一Gracias mamá-le dije, casi lloro cuando les dije tal vez era humano, eso me dolió más que cuando hablamos de ello en el consultorio.

一Mamá te quedas a pasar la noche, hoy viene toda la familia Taisho a cenar ¿te quedarás cierto?

一Claro mi niña, quiero conocer a toda la familia Taisho.

Esa noche cenamos todos ya cuando pasamos a la sala a platicar el pequeño Shun hijo de Sesshomaru se acerco a mi.

一tía Kagome ¿cuando nacerá mi primo?

一Shun deja de molestar a tu tía-ordenó Yuka

一Tranquila Yuka no me molesta一Sonreí y mire a mi sobrino一dentro de dos semanas Shun.

一Wii! -salió gritando hacia el jardín

一Que lindos son los niños a esa edad-dijo mi madre

一Señora Higurashi tiene toda la razón-afirmó Sesshomaru

Esa noche les dije que no esperaba nada más un solo bebé sino que tendria quintillizos, al dar la noticia que uno de ellos no pudiera ser hanyou y aparentaba ser humano todos me dijeron que cualquier cosa puede pasar, me dieron muchos animos.

Esa noche todos durmieron en la casa y a la mañana siguiente despues de desayunar se retiraron dejándonos a los cuatro solos.

x-x-x-x-x

~Dos años después~

一¡Kikyo! ve acá dije que a comer deja de jugar ahora-ella es mi hija de tan solo dos años de edad para los humanos pero para los yôkai son 4 el doble de edad.  
Ella es como mi copia nos parecemos tanto, la única diferencia son los ojos ya que tiene el extraño color dorado de Inuyasha, que no pude evitar llamarla Kikyo por el parentesco que tenemos ambas.

一Misaki ¿donde esta tu padre?

一Fue a abrir la puerta a Inu e Iza mami

Cuando nacieron tenía tanto miedo de que uno de ellos fuera humano, no lo soportaría, pero extrañamente sólo cuatro eran hanyous y el quinto que era el "humano" resultó ser un Yôkai completo.

Todos vivimos felices Max le ha pedido una cita a Izayoi e Inuyasha se puso más celoso que nunca, pero al final lo convencí y la dejó ir a su cita con el hijo de Kôga.

Hoy somos una linda familia de hanyous que vivimos en la época actual junto con nuestra gran familia de youkais, más la pequeña Rin que desde la última vez que la trajeron del mundo de los muertos quedó inmortal se conserva como una chica de 18 años a la cual todo chico le pide una cita.

Después de muchos años de sufrir por Inuyasha al fin estamos juntos con una familia, en estos instantes le doy gracias a la mujer ciempiés que me arrastro por el pozo y gracias a la Shikon No Tama conocí al padre de mis hijos Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, Misaki, Kikyo, Rinne, Akira y Sesshomaru (es el Yôkai completo y le pusimos Sesshomaru porque se parece en algo a el y cuando se enteró de ello le dío igual pero yo se que se puso feliz)

Fin

* * *

**Me despido chicos recuerden que tengo otros escritos! **

**¿que tal les pareció el final? **

**espero que me acompañen leyendo cualquiera de mis otras historias! **

**Sayonara! **


End file.
